OOO to Vampire
by Kamen Rider ZER0
Summary: Lets follow Eiji Hino as he attempts to survive the greatest dangers of all time Girls…oh and evil monsters.ark2 OOO Summer Fun!
1. MEDALS,UNDERWARE,AND VAMPIRE

OOO + Vampire

disclaimer: I own nothing in this fan-fiction except the two OC (or more to come) greed, remember it is all for fun and nothing else. I take responsibility for putting these already existing series together and nothing else so pleas no one be mad at me.

So lets see how these two work together. ** Sort of takes place after the series with a younger Eiji, and has the orange combo along with the other special combos eventually. I will also add my own two combos and corresponding greed.**

* * *

><p>A young man about sixteen was sitting on bus wearing a school uniform only modified he wore baggy khaki shorts that go past his knees instead of slacks, brown boots a short sleeve white shirt underneath a green blazer with the sleeves rolled up slightly and a red tie around his neck, he has messy black hair that spikes out slightly at the tips covering his ears and parted bangs, black eyes. He had a small bag filled with a few books, school supplies, and a change of pants and shirt. He also had a small black coin book with blue lines and a black metallic coin-holderbuckle with blue lines both were tied to the each other by a rubber band. The strange part was he was holding a pair of colorful underpants in his hand as he counted the money he was holding in the colorful boxers.

"So you going to Yokai academy?" asked the creepy bus driver from the front.

"Oh yes my mother said if I want to travel like my grand father did before he died I would have to finish school, I'm lucky I got into any school really." the young man said looking at the bus driver as he noticed his glowing eyes.

Then a phone went of in the young mans pocket "Hello oh no I haven't gotten there yet I'm still on the bus yes I'll remember to change my under pants. As soon as I buy a new pair. If I have enough for a new pair and food for the week." as soon as the bus entered the tunnel the call was cut of "Hello…hello must have lost the signal."

"Well your quit an interesting young man hope you can survive the trials to come." the bus driver stated as they came upon a light at the end of the tunnel. The bus came to a stop at a pumpkin headed scarecrow

"Oh were here, thank you very much Bus driver-San" said the young man with a polite bow. He then took in the sites. It was baron except for some scraggy trees and bushes, there were tomb stones scattered around the area. The sky was gloomy and foreboding there was also blood red sea next to the bus stop of course there was a huge cliff.

"Well see you later um…" the bus driver started.

"Eiji Hino Pleasure Bus driver-San." Eiji said as the bus driver closed the door. "Guess he has more things to do." Eiji then took off in the direction of the school. Along the way a group of bats flew past the one that stood out the most was a small orange mechanical bat. "Eh"

"I'm a bat ganbu" it said as it flew away.

"Watch Out!" a female voice screamed from behind.

"Huh" was all Eiji could say before he was hit by a bike and knocked down. " Ow that hurt ara…hey are you okay miss?" asked Eiji. as he noticed the girl in front of him she had light pink hair, emerald green eyes, and she had on a girl version of the school uniform. She also had a leather choker with silver rosary with a blood red jewel in the center. "_Wow_ _she's so pretty unbelievable"_ Eiji thought as he stared at the girl he then noticed a warm sensation trickling down his head he touch his palm to his head and noticed blood on is hand.

"Oh my, your bleeding here let me" said the girl as she pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned the wound on his head. She then sniffed the air then she started breathing heavily.

"Hey are you okay…" Eiji started only to stop mid sentence when her arms flung around his neck.

"I'm sorry you see I'm a vampire." whispered the pink haired girl to Eiji's as she bit his neck. Eiji felt a small pinch but it was dispelled by felling of bliss. After she released him Eiji's hand shot towards his neck where he felt nothing.

"Ah sorry I just couldn't help my self you smelled so nice." the pink haired girl said blushing.

"Ne its alright." Eiji replied with his hand behind his head.

"you don't hate vampires do you?" asked the girl worried.

"No no not at all well I've never really met one before but you seem very nice… oh were are my manners my name is Eiji Hino." he said as he helped the vampire girl up.

"Ah I'm Moka Akashiya it's a pleasure I was wonder if you wanted to be friends?" Moka asked looking anxious.

"Sure Moka-san" Eiji replied blushing

"Yay my first friend at Yokai academy." squealed Moka as she pulled Eiji into hug which he returned after all Eiji's not one to turn down a new friend.

* * *

><p>After that they both walked to the school Eiji lost Moka after the opening ceremony but figured he would find her after class.<p>

"Welcome to Yokai academy everyone." said a woman with blond hair that made it look like she had cat ears. She was wearing a blue dress and tank top and looked very young about her early twenties. "I'm your home room teacher Miss-Nekonome" she then started explaining the rules of Yokai academy to the students. "Now as you all know this is a school for monsters." this got Eiji's attention he looked shocked

"_wait a school for monsters this could be a problem. But the name probably should have been a give away I guess."_ Eiji thought to him self as Nekonome-sensei continued her lesson

"Now as you all know humans are the dominate species so this school was made so that we can learn to coexist with them. So the number one rule is don't reveal your true form unless you have to defend yourself." Nekonome-sensei continued.

"_Well that's good news I could survive thanks to that rule."_

"Hey why don't we just eat all the humans and keep the women for our selves," exclaimed a youth from the back with dark skin who looked like a want to be bad boy.

"Oh your Saizo right" Nekonome said looking at the seating chart. "Well if we did that then people would hunt us down so we have to learn to coexist with them."

"_Do we really not get along that well, strange me and Moka get along perfectly." _Eiji thought to himself then the door swung open and every body could only stare as a familiar head of pink hair came in.

"Sorry I got lost after the ceremony" the lovely Moka apologized meanwhile the whole male student body were in amazement at Moka's looks.

"Wow who's that?"

"She's a goddess."

"How lovely"

"What beauty"

"Well please take a seat Akashiya-san in any empty seat." Nekonome-sensei told Moka. As

Moka walked down the isle and past our hero Eiji .

"Eiji-kun!" Moka squealed as she jumped Eiji trapping him in a hug. "Yay were in the same class."

"Yah…we are Moka-san." Eiji said returning the hug. But he also heard the comments of the other students and they didn't sound to happy Eiji was such close friends with Moka.

"who is that guy"

"who does he think he is"

"if he gets in my way I'll kill him"

Saizo seemed to be targeting Moka. As he licked his lips he whispered "Moka Akashiya you will be mine."

* * *

><p>After class Moka and Eiji were taking in the sites of the school they walked all over the school figuring where everything was. They decided to take a break and grab something to drink from a very familiar black and white vending machine with animal themed drinks. <em>"wow these things are every were huh" <em>Eiji got a can of ice tea and Moka got tomato juice. Things were peaceful except for the students watching them. The crowd was drawn to Moka while. "Hey Eiji-kun what kind of monster are you?" Moka asked abruptly

"Well I'm not suppose to say remember Moka-san" Eiji said staring at the floor.

"Ah right sorry I just thought because I told you. You could tell me." Moka replied.

"Well that was before you knew the rules so don't worry I'm the only one who knows and I'm your friend" Eiji replied with big smile at remembering he had a new friend in Moka. "Ne Moka-san for a vampire you seem like an ordinary girl to me except for your fangs."

"That's because of my Rosario" Moka said pointing to her rosary but Eiji's eyes noticed her cleavage instead and his head started blushing bright red (sound familiar some one). "It keeps my powers under control if it were to come of then I would turn into a super scary real vampire."

"wow Moka-san I wouldn't want meet you when that happens." Eiji replied with a smile goofy trying to make Moka laugh which was a success.

Saizo was watching and grew tired of Eiji having Moka's attention. He strode up to the couple and grabbed Eiji by his collar slamming him into the wall "Say Moka why is a babe like you hanging out with a wimp like this I could show you a much better time." said the delinquent while Eiji was struggling.

"No thanks I'm hanging out with Eiji-kun." Moka said sticking her tong at the delinquent, tightening his grip he was surprised by how Moka suddenly threw the boy of her friend. While Eiji was gasping for air he and Moka escaped as Saizo got up and watched them. His tong then grabbed the can Moka was drinking and crushed it.

* * *

><p>After running a good distance they came upon the dorms were Eiji went to his room and grabbed what little he had and went on his way.<p>

"Maybe I should just leave I'll only cause problems for Moka if I stay plus I don't belong here anyway." all of a sudden Moka came along.

"Ne Eiji-kun" Moka then noticed his bag. "Eiji-kun are you leaving?" asked the pink haired vampire.

"Yeah I figure I'll go to a human school." he said looking of into the distance to ashamed to meet his friends eyes.

"NO!" Moka then grabbed his bag "You cant go to a human school, I wont let you. You're my friend and I wont let you go to an awful human school." tears started forming from her eyes.

"Moka-san"

"I use to go to school in the human world during middle school and all the student made fun of me for believing in monster and didn't believe me when I said was a vampire it was awful that's why I hate humans."

"I see look Moka-san I know just how bad people can be but not all people are bad there's a lot of nice people out there you just have to find them." at the same time Eiji had a flash back of a large explosion and what sounded like crying.

"no all humans are awful I hate them."

"Moka what if I was human"

"No you cant be… humans cant enter the school" Moka started only to be cut of.

"Moka I am human but some how I got in and I'm sorry if I deceived you but everything I told you about being friends with you was true. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore I'm use to losing friends anyway." Eiji said with tears in his eyes as he took his bag and ran in the direction of the buss stop.

Moka was thinking about her friend Eiji about he was kind and sweet but mostly how he was a human and he excepted her as she was even if she was a vampire. "even if Eiji's human he's kind and couldn't hate any one he's a saint," Moka started "Even if Eiji is human he's still my friend and I should except him like he does me."

"Say Moka what are you doing out here by your self." Saizo said as he appeared from behind a tree.

"Saizo-san" Moka exclaimed with fear in her voice.

"I just cant help my self around you I just want to let lose." Saizo said as his body turned into a monstrous form. "This is my true form an Orc." Moka then let out a scream of fear.

Mean while Eiji was waiting for the bus when he heard a loud scream "Moka-san!" Eiji said worried as he ran in the direction of the scream.

Moka was tossed against a tombstone by Saizo's freaky tong covered by slime. "Hey come on Moka let's have some fun." Saizo said hungry in more ways than one.

"Moka-san!" Eiji screamed as he found Saizo attacking Moka.

"Beat it kid." Saizo waved Eiji away.

"Eiji-kun just leave me." Moka said worried for her human friend.

"Sorry Moka I cant do that you're the only friend I've had in a long time. I wont leave you not while I can protect you" Eiji pulled out the black book and buckle untying the rubber band. He then place the buckle to his waist as silver belt shot around him with a tube like coin case on the left side and a disc like scanner device on the right. Eiji then opened the book reveling coins of varying colors in sets of three per color corresponding to red, yellow, green, gray, blue, and orange. He then pulled a red, yellow, and green, with the corresponding images of a hawk, tiger, and grasshopper. He then place the coins and tilted the buckle causing it to make a humming noise he then pulled the off the scanner and scanned the coins from top to bottom crossing his arms in the process causing three rings to be heard. "Henshin" Eiji called out as he put the scanner to his heart. The belt then called out.

"**TAKA" **

"**TORA"**

"**BATTA" **three rows of coin circled Eiji two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body.

"**TA-TO-BA"**

"**TATOBA" **Three coins that looked like the ones in his belt stopped in front and merged to form a single coin.

"**TA-TO-BA" **the giant coin collided with his body forming a black body suit and armor his armor then took on three different colors. He had a red bird like head with green eyes, yellow gauntlets with three claws folded back with yellow line running up to his shoulder pads, and green legs with an armor pattern on it that looked insect like with green shoes and green angled lines going to his chest. He also had a gold circle encompassing his chest with the images in this order from top to bottom a Red bird on top of Yellow tiger face with a green grasshopper head under it.

**(Insert song Regret nothing ~Tighten-Up) **

"Eiji-kun" Moka said in astonishment seeing her friend become an black-armored warrior.

"Ikuze." Eiji said rubbing his thumb against his middle and index fingers.

"Who are you?" asked Saizo shocked by Eiji's transformation.

Eiji then jumped into the air and kicked Saizo in the face sending him back "OOO…Kamen Rider OOO" OOO said as he landed. Saizo then got up and swung at OOO only to be blocked by OOO right arm. OOO then unfolded the claws on his left arm and slashed Saizo across the chest leaving glowing yellow line were he cut him. Saizo grabbed the wound breathing heavily as the cut went along the ribs OOO started punching Saizo in the face before a snap kick to his gut making him double over in pain then he performed a reverse round-house kick face into a normal round-house and finishing with a side kick to the chest. He then jumped into the air as his legs started glowing he then delivered a barrage of powered kicks to his chest sending Saizo flying through several trees. As Saizo started getting up OOO then pulled out a different green medal only with a mantis on it he then swapped out the tiger medal for the new medal, he then scanned the medals.

"**TAKA, KAMAKIRI, BATTA**" the OOO driver announced as the tiger was replaced by a light green mantis his arms now had light green gauntlets with swords attached to each. The swords then unfolded into his hands. As Saizo rushed him he ducked under the blow and slashed him in the waist with both swords. He then slashed him with both swords several times before kicking him back. OOO then jumped into air with energy focusing into the blades and crossed slashed Saizo's chest leaving a glowing X on his chest. Sending him flying back again and into a series of tomb stones. OOO then changed the two green medals for two yellow medals the tiger and cheetah medal. **"TAKA, TORA, CHEETAH" **his arms returned to there original form, except now his legs where armored up to his thigh with a spotted cheetah look to them. Now he had a cheetah pointing to the right in place of the grasshopper. Steam then poured out of the spots on his legs before he blurred out of sight. Saizo was then slashed by a fast moving OOO and fell to the floor. OOO then walked over to Moka.

**(end song)**

"Moka-san are you okay?" OOO asked his friend crouching down to look her in the eye. Green eyes to green eyes.

"Eiji-kun how did you do all that just now?" Moka asked in astonishment.

"Don't worry I'll explain later Moka-san." OOO was then slashed across the chest causing sparks to fly and started to scream in pain. He then fell off the hill side and started tumbling down.

"Eiji-kun!" Moka screamed as she followed him down the hill followed by the orc.

"Ow that hurt…" OOO was then surprised when Moka crashed into the young rider "ah Moka-san be more careful that's dangerous."

"Sorry Eiji, I was worried so I followed." Moka said rubbing the back of her head. Eiji then moved Moka out of the way of the falling orc who followed them.

"Don't ignore me you bastard" Saizo said as if in a tantrum.

OOO then swapped the cheetah medal for the grasshopper medal again and scanned the medals. **"TAKA, TORA, BATTA TA-TO-BA, TATOBA, TA-TO-BA." **He then pulled out blue and black sword and swung at Saizo only to have his sword caught and be punched in the chest sending him skidding back across the floor into a tree.

"Eiji-kun daijobu." Moka asked helping the rider up.

"Moka leave I'll take care of this…" as he tried to support himself on something his armored hand accidentally pulled of Moka's Rosario "Huh" was all our dumbfound hero could say.

"It came off" was all Moka could say as blast of demonic aura erupted from her body. A swarm of bat flew towards Moka as her body filled out becoming more curvy. Her skin turned pale, her hair changed from pink to silver and her eyes became crimson red as her pupils turned to slits. Eiji didn't know what to say as his friend became a completely different person.

"This aura those red eyes it cant be an s-class Yokai…a super vampire." Saizo looked like he was going to wet his pants.

"Thank you Kamen Rider for having my back." said the new Moka in a deeper scarier voice although she still sounded quite attractive. "So you were going to make me your woman then come and try" the new Moka taunted giving Saizo the bring it on hand sign.

"I don't care if you're a vampire I'll make you mine." Saizo said rushing at the two friends. Only to get kicked in the face and get sent into a tree.

"Wow that was incredible I've never seen such distance from such a huge object like that." OOO said looking at were Saizo landed. He then noticed his hand on Moka' s shoulder "Ah sorry" OOO said obviously scared of the new Moka.

"You're an interesting one Eiji Hino." she said staring OOO up and down. "I wonder what other surprises you have in store."

As Saizo got up OOO took his scanner "well I figured out how a species like his has survived as long as they have there really quick healers" OOO said mocking Saizo "Then well have to make sure this next one puts the lesson in his mind" Moka said cracking her knuckles. OOO then scanned the medals as the OOO-driver said. **"SCANNING CHARGE!" **OOO then crouched down crossing his arms as aura's in the same color of the medals came from his body as his legs turned into a more insect like appearance. He then jumps high into the air as three rings in the color of his medals appeared in front of him aiming himself at Saizo with the Taka head . He was followed by his friend Moka as OOO shifted into a drop-kick and Moka into a side-kick they both descend. OOO went through the red ring as red wings grew from his back followed by the yellow ring where claw marks appeared around his legs then he dropped through the green ring were green energy enveloped his feet OOO screaming "SEE-YA" and Moka saying "Know your place!". Both friends hit there mark leaving three rings in the color of OOO medals, Saizo was sent flying turning into a speck in the sky.

"Now that one was really impressive." OOO said in amazement staring with his hands blocking the sun. "Think he'll ever come down?"

"Who cares, any way thanks Hino." Moka said talking her Rosario back. "Keep an eye on my other self I cant be out all the time."

"Ah sure" OOO said as Moka snapped the Rosario back in place and returned to her pink haired self. OOO caught the falling vampire and undid his transformation. "Well this will defiantly be an interesting year."

"Eiji-kun what happened?" Moka asked confused.

"You don't remember turning into that supper scary form of yours. That help me kick Saizo into the stratosphere." Eiji said in amazement of the other Moka's strength.

"Eh no…I don't sorry." Moka said confused.

"Well I suppose I owe you an explanation as to what you saw. Well you see I turned into a begin known as OOO my powers come from these objects called O-medals but there it gets confusing you see there are two different types of O-medals there's cell-medals and then there's core-medals which I use the whole story on the two is difficult to explain now so another time but any way when I transform I insert three coins into the OOO-driver and scan the with the O-scanner some times certain combos play a song like the one for the Red, Yellow, and Green combo TaToBa." Eiji lectured.

"So that aside Eiji-kun are you going to stay here at Yokai academy" Moka asked anxious for his answer.

"Sure Moka-san I'll stay." Eiji said smiling at his new friend.

"Yay" Moka yelled as she grabbed Eiji in a hug then out of no were "capachu" Eiji was given one of Moka's love bites.

"Ah…Moka-san" Eiji said "don't do that out of no were." Eiji then remembered something as he checked his person "ah my underpants there gone" Eiji then searched the ground. Moka could only stare as Eiji looked for his lost boxers confused as to what he meant.

"Eiji-kun aren't your underpants your know on you…" Moka spoke up embarrassed.

"No not those my second pair for tomorrow." Eiji said looking in a bush "Plus I keep my money folded in them." Eiji said looking even more frantically. he then found the colorful shorts in the bush he fell in earlier. Eiji was overjoyed when he found his boxers.

* * *

><p>But back in Tokyo a purple armored figure with a cape was watching the city below "So OOO is going to school in the Yokai world interesting in that case I'll have to wait for him to return before I can exact my plan to destroy this world while it's still beautiful. If not there's still those two I wonder were they are." said the figure holding several core-medals both familiar core medals and two new colored core medals dark-magenta and silvery-white.<p>

In a dark alley a tall figure with dark magenta armored arms was watching the people walking in the streets. "Just a few more hours and then I'll find a good desire to make my new yummy." said the new greed with deep young-man like voice holding a cell medal in the armored hand.

On a street we see a restaurant called Cous-Coussier a young girl with long white hair in a white jacket, black tank top and blue jeans helps a slightly older woman with black hair in a pony tail wearing a white blouse and long skirt, set the table for the coming dinner selection. "Chiyoko-san like this?" the white haired girl asked finishing her task. "Yes like that Shien-san your so helpful I still wish Eiji-kun was here he made everyday colorful …you know you two would make a great couple."

"Chi…Chiyoko-san that's inappropriate" the girl said blushing.

"Well you would you both want to help people and your both very nice. Besides as his aunt I know all about him. I hope he doesn't find a girlfriend while away at boarding school then I'll have set up that date for nothing."

"I never agreed to that Chiyoko-san." the girl said even more embarrassed. This girl seems like an ordinary teenage girl but she was actually a greed who welcomed humanity when she perfectly merged bodies with a teenage girl who was terribly wounded in an accident that orphaned her, now she doesn't need cell medals but human sustenance instead but still has her greed powers.


	2. Succubus, Jealosy, Taja Spinner

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fan-fiction it is all for fun and nothing else. I take responsibility for putting these already existing series together and nothing else so pleas no one be mad at me.

So lets see how these two work together.

**Lets follow Eiji Hino as he attempts to survive the greatest dangers of all time Girls…oh and evil monsters. Sort of takes place after the series with a younger Eiji, and has the orange combo along with the other special combos eventually. I will also add my own two or more combos and corresponding greed.**

* * *

><p>A man probably in his early 40's was standing on roof top he was dressed in gray shirt with black shoes, pants and trench coat along with a pair of glasses. The strange part was he had a bald doll with a large head, dressed in a white suit on his left shoulder. It was none other then Doctor Maki. He was watching the people bellow with a scowl.<p>

"Humans are truly creatures of habit they live and die all while seeing and destroying true beauty. Soon I will destroy things while they are still beautiful because soon it will turn ugly and not be worth a thing but I need a true vessel for the destroyer and for that I need some one with out a selfish desire to get in the way some one like Hino Eiji." Maki said to his doll he then took out a silver coin and flicked it towards a discarded shoe as a slot opened in the shoe the coin went in and purple lightning was released from it. A monster then appeared from the shoe it was tall with purple and brown skin. It looked like an amalgamation of a man and a pterosaurs with membrane wings on his arms and pterodactyl head on top of his head like a hat. It then took of into the skies screaming.

* * *

><p>Back at Yokai academy our young hero was sleeping in his bed covered by his blanket when he shot up out of nowhere with a look of terror in his eyes. Eiji had a nightmare about a monstrous creature killing everyone who gets close to him and to make it more awful he was that monster because at the end of the dream the monster turns back to Eiji only with bright purple eyes. After a good shower he returned to his room dressed for school.<p>

"well its four-hours till class I guess I could find something to do." he then pulled out his OOO-stuff and a rag and proceeded to polish them starting with his OOO-driver then each of the core medals. When Eiji got to the red cores he held the Taka core up to the light as a smile came upon his face he then placed it back after an extra rub. He still had three hours till class so Eiji took his other pair of underwear and close and started washing them in his sink.

"There all nice and clean ready for tomorrow oh-yeah my change…oh wait got to dry it" Eiji then hung his boxers near his window so the blowing wind could dry them. As he washed the rest of his close he had a big bright smile on his face.

Hours later he was walking toward the school with his colorful shorts sticking out of his pocket thing were quit since they defeated Saizo and rumors spread of Eiji being a chimera like creature made of a hawk, tiger, and grasshopper along with rumors of Moka being a vampire which was the only true one, all seemed normal but then.

"Eiji-kun!" a familiar voice shouted it was none other then Moka.

"Moka-san good morning." Eiji greeted with a large smile.

"good morning to you too Eiji-kun" she said walking next to the young rider. "uh Eiji-kun do you mind." the young vampire asked.

"No go ahead" Eiji said moving his color so Moka could take her fill. Like before he heard "chu" then he felt a small pinch followed by feeling of bliss.

"Ah refreshing thanks for the breakfast Eiji-kun." Moka said clasping her hands.

"No problem Moka-san anything for you" Eiji said rubbing his neck, this was true he does anything to help people and he doesn't see a problem with giving a little of his blood to a close friend. Eiji then remembered his past friends one in particular a memory of young man with dull blond hair wearing a black shirt with the right sleeve red and red skinny jeans putting Eiji in a headlock came to mind then a sad look came on his face.

"Eiji-kun what's wrong you okay?" Moka asked noticing his sad face. But then remembered what he told her before about knowing how bad people were.

"No its nothing to worry about Moka I just…never mind its nothing." Eiji said returning to his normal happy go lucky self "Ankh" Eiji murmured under his breath.

"You say something Eiji?" Moka asked

"No nothing Moka-san" Both friends then walked to school side by side after that. Not knowing a blue head of hair was watching them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Tokyo the pterosaurs yummy was attacking people in small shopping center. until a young man shot him with a strange gun "that's far enough yummy." but it was pointless as the yummy flew away. then a phone went of in his pocket "Hello"<p>

"_Goto-san the President has an errand for you it involves Hino-kun."_ said a young girl on the other end of the phone.

"Right how is he doing, I miss that goof." Goto said to the girl on the phone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Yokai academy our hero was just getting out of class. He was taking a walk to clear his head how would he deal with the dreams they seem to point to something bad to come Eiji forgetting that then pulled out his underpants and counted the money he had he estimated he had enough to feed himself till his next allowance comes but his stomach still growled like he was starving being OOO took a lot of energy. Eiji then heard a female voice.<p>

"Somebody help me." Eiji then jumped to attention even pulling out the OOO-driver he came to find a girl with blue hair that was tied up and purple eyes. She was wearing a yellow vest over a white blouse and a Youkai Academy Uniform skirt with long socks and brown shoes. She was on the ground apparently in pain.

"Hey are you okay" our naive hero asked as he ran up to her while putting away the OOO-driver.

"Sorry I seem to be having trouble standing." the girl said as Eiji came up to her.

"Here let me help you up" Eiji said extending his hand. When he helped her up he noticed her large chest. With a small bit of blush appearing on his face. "We should get you to the nurses office …ah sorry I don't know your name."

"Thank you I'm really grateful for the help I'm Kurumu Kurono." the girl said as she hugged Eiji pressing her breast against him causing him to blush bright red. "Eiji Hino right your so kind" the girl said rubbing her breast against Eiji making him blush even brighter becoming Taka red. "Hey you should look someone in the eye when your talking to them you know." Kurumu said. Eiji then looked the girl in the eyes (that was a mistake Hino-san) _"Charm" _

A spell was cast on our lovable vagabond. He was then holding her closer raping his arms around her waist and his face in her shoulder his eyes losing there color. _"Hum gentle a definite keeper."_ thought the blue haired girl feeling the warmth of Eiji's hug. Eiji was different he kept his arms around her waist he didn't try to touch her butt or try and feel her breast like the other boys she charmed who acted like lustful monkeys. He was kind and caring he held her like he truly cared for her it felt nice having someone care.

"Eiji-kun were are you?" called Moka looking for her friend. Only to find him holding Kurumu close. "Eiji-kun." after hearing Moka Eiji regained the color in his eyes and loosened his hold on Kurumu.

"Moka-san I can explain I was just helping her to the nurses office." our hero said as sweat dropped.

"Its okay I'm felling a little better now I can make it on my own."

"Are you sure your felling better?" Eiji asked with concern on his face.

Kurumu then walked away ignoring Eiji's question. She proceeded to hide behind a tree obviously angry _"dam it why did she have to show up I almost had him" _Kurumu thought to herself.

"Eiji-kun who was that girl." Moka asked Eiji as if interrogating him.

* * *

><p>At the Cous-Coussier Chiyoko got a strange felling in the back of her mind. "I feel like Eiji-kun is in deep trouble I hope he's okay." she said worried for her nephews safety.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at Yokai academy Eiji and Moka were walking through the halls. After Eiji calmed down Moka they decided to get lunch things seemed normal even the jealous guys staring at Eiji with killing intent. Which he ignored compared to the greed and there yummy they were pushovers if he were more brutal he would scare them away.<p>

Moka decided to tell Eiji what she thought about Kurumu. "Eiji-kun I don't think it's a good idea to be around that girl."

"Eh, You mean Kurumu-san" Eiji asked confused as to what she meant.

Moka restrained the urge to flinch _"on first name basis already" _but then she remembered her point. "I just get a bad feeling from her is all and your to trustworthy…" (not to mention gullible Moka-san)

"Moka Akashiya!" a familiar voice announced and the two friends turned towards the direction to see Kurumu standing from the top of the staircase. She then leapt off and as she descended her panties were exposed from her skirt being flipped up by the wind. Eiji's face turned Taka red again as he fell back with his nose bleeding.

"Eiji-kun" Moka exclaimed surprised by her friends sudden fainting.

Of course Eiji wasn't the only one to notice.

"White panties!"

"Who is she?"

"Wow, look at her breasts!"

Kurumu ran a hand through her blue hair smirking at Moka who looked worried, both ignoring Eiji who was regaining consciousness. "Kurono-san" Moka gasped when she pointed at her.

"Moka Akashiya I challenge you to the title of school beauty" Kurumu challenged Moka.

"Excuse me?" Moka wondered.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me," Kurumu growled. "Look around you. All the boys just fall at your feet. This is the kind of thing a succubus would love most of all but you do it without any effort."

"Well its not like I tried to or anything." Moka answered embarrassed.

Eiji was thinking about what Kurumu said earlier. "_Succubus…succubus , where have I heard that before was it in Europe it was something I heard at a church or something." _Eiji pondered to himself.

"I came to this school to turn the entire male student body into my mindless slaves my own personal harem and the only obstacle in my way is you Moka Akashiya. You know there's a rumor going around that your Vampire." Kurumu said to Moka as she looked over towards Eiji who was still thinking, scratching his head like an idiot.

"Eiji!" Kurumu squealed girlishly as she latched onto Eiji's arm. Making him blush Taka red again as he felt Kurumu's breast against his arm.

"Eiji-kun get away from her she's dangerous." Moka warned her friend.

Eiji then looked Kurumu in the eye _"Charm"_ Eiji lost the color in his eyes.

"Her dangerous no way" Eiji said with an emotionless face

"I can see why you keep him around he's smells divine almost like a human" Kurumu said smirking at Moka. "I bet his blood is delicious that's why you keep him around right. Your own personal blood bank."

"No that's not true I …" Moka started only to be cut of by the hypnotized Eiji.

"That's right all you ever do is suck my blood that's the only reason you keep my around. I'm just your next meal right." Eiji said without emotion.

"Next meal…" Moka said mortified "No Eiji-kun that's not true"

"It is you only hang around me for my blood you not my friend." Eiji replied before she could finish.

"Eiji you know I…"Moka started

" Just stay away from me." Eiji interrupted

Moka then ran off crying as Kurumu giggled with glee as she hugged Eiji's arm. But Eiji was screaming in his mind _"No Moka-san come back I didn't mean it." _he was sad to no end he felt alone till he met Moka now he ran her away.

Moka sat in between two buildings and sobbed uncontrollably. Was that really all she thought Eiji was? A quick meal? It couldn't be she was so hurt when Eiji accused her like that he saved her with his powers he trusted her to keep his secret but he accepted her even though she was a monster and he was human.

"_How long are you going to sit there and cry?_" a tough female voice suddenly spoke out.

"Eh?" Moka gasped. She looked down and saw her Rosario was hovering with the center glowing a blood red. "Who…who are you?"

"_I am your other side,_" the voice answered. "_I am using the Rosario as a medium to talk to you._"

"Ah…but…but why?" Moka asked, stunned by the shock. Also remembering when Eiji told her about her other self.

"_Because you're being deceived!_" her other side snapped. "_That girl told you she was a succubus. They have the ability to control men through a spell called Charm. She did it right in front of you!_"

"R-really?" Moka gasped in shock.

"_Do you really think someone so idiotically kind like Eiji would say something so cruel like that to you willingly? _asked inner Moka. _"That girl is using her charm to make him her slave, but that's not the worst of it."_

"What do you mean" Moka asked confused and fearfully.

"_If someone under the control a succubus charm is kissed by the caster than they will there salve forever." _Inner Moka explained _"I shudder to think what that girl would do with powers like Eiji's on her side." _

"Oh no" Moka gasped as she made a mad dash towards the main school building "Eiji-kun!"

In the school infirmary Eiji was sitting on the side of the bed while Kurumu was jumping with glee she beat Moka in who got Eiji.

"Oh Eiji-kun" Kurumu cooed as she watched her newest conquest. "what's wrong you look sad are you okay."

"No I'm fine" Eiji answered dumbly.

"_No I'm not fine I just made Moka cry why cant I control my self, why cant I say what I mean." _Eiji yelled in his mind he then he felt his arm move from his lap his will was over-riding Kurumu's charm.

"Oh, I can tell you are sad," Kurumu smiled. "And I know just the way to make you feel better."

GLOMP! SQUISH!

Eiji found him self in Kurumu's embrace his face planted in her breast. His face then blushed Taka red again as his eyes returned to there original luster.

"Kurumu-san I…" Eiji stuttered.

"Yes" Kurumu purred.

"I think" Eiji said as he regained his composure "I think it be best if I left"

Kurumu blinked "What?"

"I need to go apologize to Moka she's my friend and I cant bare to see her cry." Eiji said with a look of kindness and sadness mixed together as he pushed Kurumu of him.

"your _friend_… is that all she is to you. Is that why you wont kiss me?" asked Kurumu.

Eiji noticed the anger in her eyes. "Kurumu-san?"

"What is with you?" she nearly screamed. "I come onto you and you tell me to scram?"

"No that's not … I just said…" Eiji started only to be cut off.

"You know, I had to humiliate myself to get you away from Moka but now I see that she already has you wrapped around her little finger! Ugh! It's so infuriating!" she shouted.

"Well then if I cant have you neither can she. Suddenly, a pair of bat wings spread out from behind Kurumu, then a tail also came out from under her skirt. Her nails had also turned into sharp claws. "DIE!"

"Ah!" Eiji screamed as he rolled to the floor avoiding her sharp claws. Just then Moka came in.

"Eiji-kun" Moka then noticed Kurumu in her true form and pushed her with incredible strength out the window. "Stay away from him. Eiji-kun daijobu."

"yeah I'm fine and I'm really sorry about what I said earlier I didn't mean any of that." Eiji apologized to Moka.

"Its alright I know Kurumu had you under her spell." Moka said.

"Aw how sweet but now you both die." Kurumu said hovering outside the window she then flew in and grabbed Eiji while Moka grabbed on as well. As she flew out Eiji was left hanging to the window.

"Moka-san…Moka-san!" Eiji screamed after Kurumu flew higher with Moka. He then pulled out the OOO-driver and placed it to his waist. He then pulled out the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals. He then slotted them and scanned them. "Henshin" **"TAKA, TORA, BATTA TA-TO-BA, TATOBA ,TA-TO-BA" **OOO than fell to the floor and used his Batta legs by turning them into a more bug like appearance to jump incredibly high after Kurumu. He then caught them in the air.

"What the…" was all Kurumu could say when OOO crashed in to her and took Moka in his arms bridal style.

"Moka-san daijobu?" OOO asked as he landed setting down Moka. Kurumu then flew around both friends.

"So that's your true form is it Hino got a say not what you expect from a camera." Kurumu mocked form above she then flew towards OOO only for the latter to duck out of the way her attack cut several trees clean in half. "Ha-ha-ha my claws can cut through any thing like a hot knife through butter," Kurumu explained.

"Well that could be a problem." OOO then pulled out the medal-holder and started assessing the situation he then pulled out another red medal with image of a peacock on it but was slashed across the chest by Kurumu causing the tiger portion of his suit to flash. The medal then rolled over towards Moka's feet. OOO got back up and unfolded his Tora-claws as he traded blows with the flying succubus causing more sparks to fly from his armor. Moka felt useless watching Eiji get beaten by Kurumu.

"Eiji-kun!" Moka said as she threw the kujyaku medal towards Eiji. OOO caught the medal with his hand and swapped the Tora medal out and scanned the new combo.** "TAKA, KUJYAKU, BATTA"** the yellow Tora section turned into a red Kujyaku arms with wing designs on his shoulders and near the end of his elbows. And there was a shield-like gauntlet on his left arm as Kurumu was left astonished by the change in his armor.

"What kind of chimera can change his form like that?" she asked as she dived for him again only to have her attack blocked by the shield as sparks flew of it. As she continued to attack all of which were blocked by his shield.

OOO then pointed the shield at Kurumu and fired a powerful fireball at her which she dodged then OOO jumped with the Batta legs as a pair of bird like wings appeared from his back and flew after Kurumu.

"What now you can fly?" Kurumu asked surprised.

"Sort of …its more like gliding." OOO answered. As he flew circles around Kurumu knocking her out of the sky with a forced powered punch with the taja spinner. Landing next to Moka OOO wings disappeared.

"That's enough Kurumu-san." OOO said

"Moka loves you a lot . . . so because of that I'm going to kill you." Kurumu said "That'll teach that bitch for getting in my way." OOO got into a ready stance.

"Eiji-kun" Moka said "be careful"

"Moka?" OOO said and quickly turned to Kurumu who smirked. Said girl flapped her wings intent on taking Moka's head off but OOO got in the way and took the blow for her. Moka watched in shock as did Kurumu as sparks flew from his back and OOO collapsed forward into Moka pulling her Rosario off as he did. Demonic energy erupted from her as she transformed into Inner Moka, Moka-sama.

"Your reckless Hino I still need your blood you know." Moka-sama said as her way of caring for Eiji.

"Yes sorry I just couldn't let you get hurt." OOO said getting up rubbing his shoulder.

Moka-sama smirked at his apology "Stay put I'll finish things here."

"Moka wait" OOO said reaching for her but to late to reach her and ended up falling on his face.

Kurumu got back up but felt fear grip her heart as Moka-sama advanced upon her. "An S-Class Yokai. You're really a v-vampire."

Moka-sama chuckled "You seem scared all of a sudden." she said "What happened to all that talk earlier hum?"

Kurumu growled at the jab and felt her resolve return to her. "I have a responsibility for my race, one that I must fulfill."

"And putting all the males in the school under you spell is part of that responsibility?" Moka-sama questioned

'The succubus race is dying! What other choice do I have? It's not something you could understand!" Kurumu shouted OOO then looked up at her _"so that's why she did all this she was just trying to save her kind" _OOO thought remembering an awful memory were he was reaching out to little girl but was to late as the building next to her then lunged forward but Moka-sama side stepped much to the blue haired girls shook. A hand shoot out and grabbed Kurumu's tail.

"Slowpoke." Moka-sama taunted as the spun Kurumu around by her tail and tossed Kurumu into a tree.

Chuckling Moka-sama walked closer to Kurumu. "Cant you see the obvious difference in our power." Moka was about to deliver the finisher but then, a fire ball cut off her path.

"WAIT" OOO said. OOO then opened the taja-spinner reveling seven slots for medals fore of which had cell-medals and placed all three medals form his belt in the O-crown after closing it and pulling the tab on the back he took the O-scanner and place it to the spinning medals inside with it saying. **"TAKA, KUJYAKU, BATTA **(it showed the images of the three medals)** GI-GI-GIGA SCAN" **OOO than pulled his left arm back with his right arm forward as the taja spinner glowed red and green then a large fire ball with green electricity formed.

"Ho so you want to finish this OOO" Moka said as OOO fired the sphere at a tree creating a large explosion.

"No I wanted to get my point across. I wont let you hurt Kurumu-chan. As a Kamen rider I cant allow that." OOO said getting between both girls.

"You're a fool you know that she used you, she tried to kill you." Moka-sama explained.

"Well that's true but things like that happen to me a lot so I don't hold a grudge. Beside she said she was trying to save her kind, in all my travel I've learned that saving people is equally difficult everywhere and even when trying to help you can cause more harm then good I would know about that myself." Eiji then had the same memory flash in his head, where he reached out to help a crying little girl only for an explosion to go off next to her killing her in the rubble. Eiji then fell to his knees screaming. OOO then snapped back to reality.

"Fine but if she tries anything again I will take her out no matter what you say." Moka said as she took back her Rosario and placing it back. Both canceling there transformation with Eiji catching Moka in his arms.

"Is she…" Kurumu started.

"Yes she's okay." Eiji said with his classic big smile.

Eiji was caring Moka in his arms bridal style. "I'm going to take Moka back to her back to her room. Bye Kurumu-chan."

"Why did you save me back there?" Kurumu asked

"Everyone is deserving of a second chance in there life and I believe in giving everyone the chance to change. I choose to see the good in you Kurumu-san." Eiji said looking into the sky as he walked away.

"Eiji-kun" Kurumu said blushing.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Eiji and Moka were walking to school like always side by side.

"Eiji-kun are you felling better." Moka asked as Eiji rubbed his shoulder.

"Fine Moka-san this is nothing I've taken much worse than this trust me." Eiji said with smiling.

"Moka-san"

"Eiji-kun"

"Moka-san"

"Eiji-kun"

"Moka-san"

"Eiji-kun!" Kurumu exclaimed as she glomped Eiji from behind, rubbing her chest in his back.

"Ku- Ku- Kurumu-san." Eiji stammered as he turned Taka red again. Kurumu then let our young rider go.

"Here I made you cookies." she said holding a basket up to Eiji. Kurumu then noticed Moka. "Oh hi to you to."

As Eiji took a bite from the cookie and fell to his knees with tears falling from his eyes. "So good!" Eiji said as he dug into the cookie like a starving animal.

"Yes he likes them" Kurumu said jumping with glee.

"What do you want?" Moka demanded. She hadn't forgotten how Kurumu had attempted to steal her friend away for herself.

"None of your concern, Ne Eiji-kun do you know why I came to the academy?" Kurumu asked. "It's because I was looking for my Destined One."

"Destined One?" both Eiji and Moka stated. Eiji spiting bits of cookies out.

"Well, my race is dying out, so I need to look for my Destined One to marry, my Mate of Fate. No other man will suffice for us."

Eiji put two and two together and realized what she meant and blushed Taka red again. "You …mean"

"And I've decided that it's you, honey!" She hugged Eiji's arm against her chest. "So, when do you wanna get hitched?" (this was not helping at all Kurumu-san)

"Let go of him!" shouted Moka, grabbing the other arm.

"No, you let go!" shouted Kurumu. Now it had become a tug of war with poor Eiji as the rope. Then Moka pulled Eiji close enough to "capachu"

"Ah Moka-san!" Eiji screamed out.

* * *

><p>"Hello I'm Kamen rider ZER0. Welcome to the new OOO + Vampire chapter rap up let us begin."<p>

"Ah ZER0-san if this is about me then shouldn't I lead it." Eiji said coming into the monitor room.

"And me too" Moka said following Eiji.

"Hey don't forget about me" Kurumu said coming in.

"Uh well I guess."

"Well ZER0-sama how are you going to point things out as a disembodied voice" Moka

"Good point Moka" Kamen Rider skull walks in. "this should do fine, really stylish" Skull/ZER0 spoke

"NE ZER0-san how did you do that" Eiji

"Keep asking how and I'll take over OOO next Hino."

"Got it." Eiji

"now back to business we are here to talk about the taja-spinner one of Kamen rider OOO weapons equipped when the Kujyaku medal is used. It is a very versatile weapon being a shield that can fire powerful blasts of fire or argument his attacks with powerful force or fire." Kurumu's hand went up "Yes Kurumu"

"How dose Eiji fly when it's a peacock his power comes from." Kurumu

"It's main ability is arming OOO with the taja spinner but it also comes with the kujyaku wings allowing for the ability to glide through the air. As seen by how OOO out maneuvered you in the sky."

"What about that attack Eiji used with his taja-spinner thingy." Moka

"That's a GIGA-scan a powerful attack with elemental properties based on what ever core medals he uses."

"So what crazy adventures are in store for me next time" Eiji

"Sorry Hino I cant say well to you any way. But I can tell you this." **"SKULL MAXIMUM DRIVE"**

"What how did you…" Boom Eiji got blown out of the room from the rider kick skull dealt.

"Eiji-kun!" both girls said.

"Next time on OOO + Vampire : a little witch girl is interested in Moka-san and tries to get rid of Eiji wait for the next installment. Witch, Immaturity, and A Ride-Vendor.

And for those who are wondering the purple cores will come in the next ark so be patient I'll try to update as soon as possible and pleas review so I know to keep writing."


	3. Witch,Immaturity,and A Ridevendor

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fan-fiction it is all for fun and nothing else. I take responsibility for putting these already existing series together and nothing else so pleas no one be mad at lets see how these two work together.**Lets follow Eiji Hino as he attempts to survive the greatest dangers of all time Girls…oh and evil monsters. Sort of takes place after the series with a younger Eiji, and has the orange combo along with the other special combos eventually. I will also add my own two or more combos and corresponding greed.**

* * *

><p>It was mid-terms at Yokai academy and Eiji was looking for his name he found him self 90th.<p>

"That's not good at this rate Okaa-san will kill me worse than any of the greed would." Eiji said bowing his head in shame. As he checked his money again. "I'll have my allowance cut at this rate huh." Eiji was short on money as it was he gave most of the big bucks to people he thought needed it more.

Mean while things like what Eiji said were also heard

"Aw, crap, I'm doomed!" Or,

"Man, I suck! I freaking suck!" Then there was the ever-reasonable,

"It's the end! It's the freaking end! I'm never coming back from this! My parents are going to murder me!"

Much to the joy of her fan club, Moka Akashiya had scored quite high on her midterm, making it to number 13.

"Not just so beautiful . . . but so smart, too!"

"And she's so nice and not stuck-up at all!"

"Just another thing that makes our goddess Moka so perfect!"

All this could be heard as Moka walked towards Eiji as he hanged his head in shame.

"Ne Eiji-kun what's wrong you didn't do that bad." Moka said patting our young hero on the back.

Eiji looked up with tears in his eyes "My mother will kill me when I come home to visit it's a good thing I'm staying with my aunt at the moment or shed come directly here to kill me."

"Your that scared of your mother. You can fight with the monsters here like there nothing."

"Well the worst news my mother doesn't know about me being a Kamen Rider either." Eiji said as an idea came to mind. "Ah I got it Moka you could be my tutor."

"Eh me your tutor." Moka said as she blushed "Well I don't know are you sure."

"Oh please Moka-san I'm begging you please help me…I'm on my knees." Eiji said getting on his knees begging Moka.

" Of course I'll help if you let me drink your blood" Moka said.

"oh thank you Moka-san." Eiji said getting up with joy. _"Huh I wonder if I should bring something to eat to our study session it would help pay back for the help …I wonder if have enough money better check." _Eiji thought as he started walking along side Moka.

Mean while neither noticed a girl about twelve wearing a witches hat and cape watching the two or rather Moka.

"Congratulations Sendo Yukari-san number one again " said a young man followed by two others said young man was the class representative.

"Class representative…" Yukari said in surprise.

"I see you didn't skip all those grades for nothing, and what's this? A cute little witch outfit?" the class representative mocked. "What, you think you don't have to follow the rules because you're so special?" He growled slightly. "I hate little brats like you . . ."

The girl looked down, but a small rock floated up from the ground and hit the class representative in the head, making him cry out in pain and the girl snicker with amusement. "Got you!"

"Why you…" he was about to slash her with his clawed hands until a pink head of hair got in the way.

"I can't stand by and watch you pick on an innocent little girl like that!" the pink-haired girl declared.

"Your Moka Akashiya right …get out of the way or else I'll kill you." he hissed as his teeth sharpened

"Wait I'm sure we can work this out no need to fight." Eiji said as he got between both groups.

"Eiji Hino I've heard quit a bit about you chimera boy" he stated.

"Its not like she did anything wrong it was just a prank so you could let her off with a warning right. After all you're the more mature one here."

"Your right but if she breaks any more rules we get to eat her." the class representative hissed at Eiji.

"Wait I didn't say …and there gone." Eiji started.

"It's ok now " Moka said to the witch girl.

* * *

><p>After that Eiji and Moka invited Yukari to eat lunch (except Eiji didn't have any lunch).<p>

"So you're a genius child and that's why you got to skip all the way to high school, Awesome Yukari-san" Eiji said _"I wish I could be a genius than I wouldn't have problems in school." _he thought while imagining helping people with his genius.

"I love your close Yukari-san" Moka complemented the little Witch.

"Moka you're the one who's cool…" Yukari started "All…this…time…I've…been…watching you…I love you." at this both Eiji and Moka were both in a state of shock at what they and next thing that happened was Yukari tackled/hugged Moka. Eiji slowly turned his head, seeing Yukari groping Moka's breast. At the sight he turned back around, blushing Taka red.

"Yukari I…"

"May I spend my time with you, that's if you don't mind."

"O-ok as friends."

And with this Moka and Yukari became almost inseparable and at this moment Yukari was how we should say hanging off Moka's breasts

"Wow they are bigger than they look." she said

"Ne Moka-san I need to ask you…" Eiji started only to be stopped by Yukari.

"Ha Eiji Hino a simpleton who's grades are weak and his physical ability is nothing more than a trained human. Your hobbies seem to be cleaning your coin collection, underpants and doing charity work. You nothing more than a vagabond with a generous personality." upon hearing vagabond Eiji went into a fetal position "My Moka deserves better than you so I challenge you to see who wins Moka's heart."

"Nani." Eiji said cocking his head sideways as he got up from his fetal position.

Yukari than took out a wand that looked like a heart. Then all of a sudden the closet nearby flung open as all the supplies started attacking Eiji as he started dodging all the supplies but he couldn't keep that up for long.

"How are you doing this… aw that was close …"

"Simple I'm a witch" Yukari stated as Eiji was being hit on the head by a dust pan and in the gut by a broom.

"Isn't against the rules to reveal your true form?" _"witch's don't technically count as monsters." _inner Moka answered.

After that Eiji was in the infirmary being bandaged up by Kurumu after telling her what happened to him. "huh this reminds me of old times." Eiji said rubbing his head remembering his time fighting the Greeed

"What do you mean Eiji-kun." Kurumu asked her destined one.

"Well back when I was fighting the Greeed I'd get beaten up a lot and then get bandaged by a friend, but then again Date was very bad at bandaging up people but he was a good friend none the less and still a great doctor, I wonder what he's doing."

* * *

><p>Mean while at a food cart a man in a brown leather jacket with spiky hair sneezed all of a sudden.<p>

"Hey Date you okay?" asked the shop owner.

"Fine I must be catching a cold." said the man blowing his nose. "Or some one is talking about me."

* * *

><p>Kurumu had learned quit a bit about Eiji mainly were he'd gotten the power of OOO from and about how he defeated the Greeed with the help of his friends Ankh, Date, Goto, and Hina. Of course when he mentioned Hina she tensed up confusing his friend for another rival for Eiji's affection she eased up after he told her she was a college student who was studying fashion in France. She also noticed how he got a sad look on his face when he talked about Ankh he mentioned how he was a Greed but deep down a good guy. He also mentioned the basics of the armor and how it helped him in his fights. "Wait did you say Yukari Sendo?"<p>

"yes she seems to not like me very much."

"Well I hear she is a genius mentally speaking of course. But maturity wise she is still a little kid and none of her class mates like her."

"Huh what do you mean Kurumu-chan." Eiji said putting away the bandages.

"She's a witch so that means she's a border benign witch means that neither humans nor Yokai accept them. Humans have hunted witches for years and monster eat them because they cant tell the difference"

"So that's why. That may be why she doesn't want me to get close to Moka." Eiji said pondering

"_Thank you Yukari Sendo if you take care of Moka then I get Eiji-kun to myself." _Kurumu thought to herself meanwhile outside Yukari snuck under the window

"Hmm looks like you need more persuasion Eiji-baka ." she said as she pulled out what looked to be a small doll "From a voodoo doll hahaha." she pushed a piece of hair into the doll and made dolls fist hit its face and next thing you know.

POW Eiji hit himself in the face.

"What hit me?" Eiji asked as he massaged his cheek were he was hit.

"You just hit your self." Kurumu said helping Eiji up.

"Well its not like I meant to my hand just moved by its self ." next Yukari made Eiji do something he would have never done at a bad time also Moka had just came in to check on Eiji.

"Hey Eiji-kun are you okay…" Moka stopped mid sentence as she noticed Eiji was groping Kurumu's chest. "Eiji-kun what are you doing."

"No its not what it looks like I mean it looks like what it is but I'm not doing it on purpose." Eiji said blushing Taka red again.

"Kurumu-san you said you wouldn't use your powers on Eiji again." Moka said glaring at Kurumu

"I didn't Eiji just did this his free will" Kurumu said enjoying the moment.

"No I didn't" Eiji said frantic to get out of this situation. Then he turned his head towards the window. "Yukari-san?" Eiji said confused.

"Yukari if you keep doing this you wont have many friends." Moka said

"I don't care I have you Moka-san so I'm happy." Yukari said crossing her arms as a wash basin hit Eiji in the head.

"Eiji" both girls said as they helped the poor rider up.

"Daijobu" He said in a goofy way as he got up in the chair.

"baka." Yukari laughed at Eiji.

"Yukari I understand your alone but hurting Eiji like this wont make things better if you keep doing this you'll be all alone with no friends." Moka said trying to get her point across.

"Ne Moka-san its alright I don't rely mind, like I said I've taken much worse than this." Eiji said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't care. I'm a genius who needs friends and besides I've always been alone." and with that Yukari ran out of the room

"Hey get back here you little brat." Kurumu yelled only for Eiji to caught her hand. "Eiji-kun"

"Its alright Kurumu-san she doesn't know how to interact with people in any other way." Eiji said as he started walking out the door.

"Were are you going Eiji?" Moka asked.

"To make things right." he said as he pulled out a cell-medal. He then went to the nearest vending machine and put the cell-medal in to it and pushed the button for the Taka can. Than a can came out he pulled the tab and it unfolded into a mechanical bird.

"Taka-chan I need you to find Yukari she's wearing a witches hat and cape." upon hearing this it flew off to find her. Eiji then put another cell-medal into it and pressed the big sensor looking thing and it transformed into a modified Honda VT 750 C2B Shadow Black Spirit.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Yukari was running through the woods till bang she ran into some one.<p>

"Ow…hey watch it you big oath"

"Actually I think it's _you_ who should watch where you're going. Apparently you love to make a fool out of me don't you."

"Class representative…" Yukari said.

"Well I guess we have to teach this little brat some manners and not brake the rules. Oh don't you remember you revealed your true form." he said as he and his friends took on there true forms. Lizard-men

As they changed Yukari attempted to fight back with her wand but one of the lizard-men grabbed it in-between his jaw and snapped it in half just as if it was a twig

"_No without my wand I can't use my magic_." Yukari thought to herself

"Now time for lunch boys" The class rep said to his two lackeys. Only they were stopped by a mechanical bird pecking them in the head the they ell heard the roar of an engine. All turned to see Eiji riding on the ride-vendor. "Motorcycles are not permitted on school grounds." he said as he was rammed in the chest by the powerful bike sending him into the others.

"Eiji?" Yukari asked confused.

As the lizard-men were picking them self's up Eiji got off the bike removing the helmet.

"Yukari-san daijobu" Eiji asked

"Why do you care."

"I care because I know your alone but know this your not alone anymore." Eiji hit two of the lizard-men with his helmet. Only to be slammed by the leaders tail. As he held off the other two the class rep went for Yukari again and was going to slash her to shreds. Only Eiji got between the two and took the hit to his back.

"Eiji" Yukari said looking up at Eiji who was flinching in pain. He then kicked him off getting back up while pulling out the OOO-driver.

"Don't worry Yukari-chan I'll protect you. Because that's my job as a… Kamen Rider!" Eiji than placed the OOO-driver on his waist and slotted three core medals red gray and green he than took out the OOO-scanner and scanned the medals.

"Henshin"

"**TAKA"**

"**GORILLA"**

"**BATTA"**

Three medals combined and formed his armor only his arms were gray he had big shoulder armor and his gauntlets were much bigger and ape like. He then hit the chubbier of the lizard-men sending him into a tree. He then back handed another one sending him back and sent a powerful uppercut to the leader. As the two lackeys attacked OOO again he blocked there attacks with his Gori Bagon then he slammed his fist into there chests and he twisted his arms. "Bagon Pressure" he said as the huge gauntlets fired, as both lizard-man were sent flying through several trees. OOO then swapped out his core medals for a new set.

"**SAI"**

"**UNAGI"**

"**BATTA"**

His armor change again only his head was different it looked rhino like with a horn on his helmet and his arms were now black with white marks running down them in a lightning pattern with blue bracelets and shoulder pads with fins on the top. He also had two whips connecting the fins on his arms to his bracelets. As the leader was getting up. OOO took out the whips and started brandishing them.

"You think those things will stop me." he said rushing OOO.

Only for him to be tied up by the whips and be electrocuted painfully. OOO then lifted him into the air and jumped high into the air after him. Hitting him with a powerful head but with the Sai head. As OOO landed he was surprised by the other two lizard-men.

"You guys don't quit do you." OOO asked as he sent electric energy through his arms and shocked both lizard-men. He then punched them several times sending them back he grabbed one and started hitting his head to his sending him back as he delivered a side-kick the other lizard-man with the powered up Batta legs. As the two were getting up OOO took the OOO-scanner.

"**SCANNING CHARGE" **

OOO jumped in the air with Batta legs in insect mode. And grabbed them with the unagi-whips pulling them high into the air with him. He then jumped of an invisible plat form screaming "SEE-YAH" and slammed head first into the two lizard-men. Sending them into the ground. Landing on the ground safely. Thinking it done he forgot the leader.

"Don't ignore me" he said as he slashed OOO across the chest. Causing sparks to fly. As OOO was picking him self up he swapped the medals again.

"**TAKA, TORA, BATTA," **

"**TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA"**

OOO stood in TaToBa combo and pulled out the Medajaribur sword in the right hand back with the blade pointing up. As he swiped his left hand across the blade and flicked his hand.

"You little jerk you think a sword will stop me." he said charging at him only to be slashed by the sword. OOO then slashed him with extreme skill twirling the blade as he slashed him. He continued to slash as he pulled out a cell medal. He slashed him as he put the cell medal in and then he pushed the lever as the cell medal could be seen in the window. He then swiped the O-scanner across the sword.

"**SINGLE SCANNING CHARGE"**

The Medajaribur started glowing bright blue with a ring he then screamed "SEE-YAH" and slashed with the sword. Causing him to slash through not only the class rep but the trees behind him. As the trees went back to normal the class rep was caught in a bright explosion. As OOO walked away with the explosion to his back. With the class rep falling in the near by pond completely fried.

"Yukari-chan daijobu." OOO said as he walked over towards Yukari while canceling his transformation.

"Eiji-kun" Yukari said as tears started forming in her eyes

"Ah Yukari-chan what is it." Eiji asked seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Eiji-kun!" she exclaimed as she hugged Eiji's waist crying.

"Its alright Yukari cry all you want I'm here for you, always." Eiji said patting her in the head.

* * *

><p>The next day both Moka and Kurumu where walking to class together.<p>

"I heard that Yukari-chan became better behaved and apologized for her past misdeeds," Said Moka.

"Yeah same here. I also heard most of her classmates started thinking back on what they said about her and apologized as well," said Kurumu.

"Well that's great!" said Moka. When they were in the classroom, they dropped the books they were carrying. They saw Yukari hugging Eiji around the waist with Eiji blushing Taka red.

" Kurumu-san! Moka-san!" Yukari greeted.

"Yukari-chan. What are you doing?" questioned Kurumu.

"Well, my class is right next door. So I can play here as well right?" Yukari asked as she hugged Eiji tighter.

"Play?" asked Moka.

"You see not only am I in love with Moka-san but I have also fallen in deep love with our sweet Hero Eiji-kun.

"Yukari-chan I'm sixteen your twelve. A relationship between us would be impossible." Eiji said trying to salvage his sanity.

"That's right Eiji-kun is mine." Kurumu said as she took Eiji's arm as Yukari took the other arm as things became a tug-a-war with Eiji as the rope this was starting to become a habit.

"Why do you get him you big-breasted cow." Yukari said puling Eiji's hand.

"You cant have Eiji-kun he's mine only" Moka said as she tackled Eiji while drinking his blood "capachu".

"Ah Moka-san that hurts." Eiji screamed. As the seen froze on Eiji being tackled by the three girls.

* * *

><p>Some were in a dark lit room a youth with shaggy dark hair was looking at his computer screen.<p>

"Hum three more hits for this Eiji Hino not important wont bring me a good enough laugh wait here we go a cheating husband that will do lets see picture here we go." he then pulled out a cell-medal and tossed it into the picture that the printer just shot out then a strange humanoid gray figure with duck tape all around it's body formed. It then shed from the gray form into a dog like creature.

"Now my yummy destroy this person." he said holding up the picture. It then jumped out the window while howling.

* * *

><p>"Hello I'm Yukari Sendo I'll be leading the close up today."<p>

"sorry Yukari-san but I'm still here" Kamen Rider Skull said as he walked in still me.

"Ah ZER0-san no fair."

"another time Yukari-san."

"Well obviously this chapter is about me."

"and the next chapter will be coming soon"

"Hey ZER0-san why do you keep borrowing Skull's body."

"Well I could borrow any body but I like skull. Hey Yukari your class is starting."

"Ah… thank you."

NEXT TIME ON OOO+Vampire Eiji and the gang go looking for school clubs. But will Eiji be able to save his friends with his normal power. Watch out for the next chapter School Activities, Pool, and the Marine Combo.


	4. School Clubs, Pool, And Marine Combo

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fan-fiction it is all for fun and nothing else. I take responsibility for putting these already existing series together and nothing else so pleas no one be mad at lets see how these two work together.**Lets follow Eiji Hino as he attempts to survive the greatest dangers of all time Girls…oh and evil monsters. Sort of takes place after the series with a younger Eiji, and has the orange combo along with the other special combos eventually. I will also add my own two or more combos and corresponding greed.**

* * *

><p>Early in the morning Eiji woke up stretching he took a bath and dressed he took a rag and polished his OOO gear again and like always he looked at the Taka medal in the light again. As memories of his friend came back. Then a different memory a memory of OOO TaToBa fighting a red bird Greeed.<p>

"_Ankh snap out of it" OOO said as he blocked his attack but his plea fell on death ears. He continued to battle as he parried Ankh's attacks with the Medajaribur and continued his battle. Both fighters hit each other in the chest causing sparks to fly they charged again as OOO hit Ankh in the chest with the Tora claws pulling out two core medals. While Ankh hit OOO in the face with a fire boosted punch breaking the helmet. Reveling his left eye with blood trickling down it. The Taka section of the armor started flashing and sparking but he griped his chest and got to his feet "no not yet I can keep fighting for my,…my friend". Eiji then took the OOO-scanner and rushed Ankh who was getting up as he was about to scan the medals for a scanning charge. _

But then Eiji snapped out of the flashback.

"Even after all this time it still haunts me how I couldn't save Ankh from his imposter." Eiji then took out a necklace of a red bird with its wings closed as if hiding something. This was made for Eiji as goodbye gift by Hina. Eiji then got a happy look as he held both the necklace and Taka medal. "right cant keep looking back on the past." he said getting a confident look on his face. Until he noticed the clock

"Aw I'm going to be late for school" Eiji then packed up all the medals and took a few cell medals in his pockets. "I forgot my under pants!" he said as he franticly came into the room taking his colorful undies in his pocket as he ran down the stairs out the door. He stopped at a familiar vending machine taking out a cell-medal with a happy grin.

That same time Moka was walking to school until she heard something she only ever heard in the human world. She turned around to see a motorcycle coming her way. It was black with yellow line's around it. The motorcycles head was like a circle. The rider pulled up but Moka instantly recognized him because of his shorts and the smell he gave off.

"Eiji-kun" she said looking at her friend on the bike.

"Ohayo Moka-san" Eiji said moving the visor up

"Were did you I mean when did you get a motorcycle?" she asked still in amazement

"Well I cant really say at the moment so want a ride." Eiji said giving her a helmet but it just covered the top of her head unlike Eiji's full sports helmet.

"Sure" Moka said taking the helmet as she got on the back of the bike rapping her arms around Eiji waist. They then took of towards the school. Along the way the wind picked up Eiji's sent and Moka couldn't help herself "Capachu"

"Ah Moka-san don't do that." Eiji said as they kept going.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kurumu and Yukari were glaring at each other again.<p>

"Brat"

"Cow"

Both were staring daggers at each other. Until a loud engine broke there gaze. Both saw a black motorcycle speeding there way with two people riding it one had his face hidden by a black helmet the other was obviously Moka.

"Ohayo Kurumu-san, Yukari-san" Moka waved as the bike came to a halt in front of them.

The rider then took off his helmet reveling himself as none other than our lovable hero Eiji Hino.

"Ohayo Kurumu-san, Yukari-san." Eiji said as he got off the bike. It seemed ordinary but in the girls eyes he was flicking his hair around like some kind of male model.

"Guys are you okay?" Eiji asked snapping them out of there daydream. The girls proceeded to asked Eiji about his bike.

"Well that was the ride vendor a bike made by the Kougami Foundation. Its mass produced so as long as there's a Kougami vending machine I can use the bike."

"Sugoi," admitted Yukari as she looked it over. She could sense something magical about it.

"So you sense it to huh Yukari, the power from the cell medals." Eiji said. Kurumu had wished she could have gotten to ride with Eiji. But there's always next time. After Eiji answered all there questions they went to class.

In class Eiji was sitting in class with Moka and Kurumu and as soon as Nekonome-sensei mentioned school clubs, he looked up at the teacher.

"Now, because our school mimics a human high school, it is mandatory for each student to join a club. This is so that, when we enter the human world, we can integrate ourselves into human society better," the cat-woman teacher said.

Eiji never had any after school activities before and this was the perfect opportunity to start. He was dreaming about all the different clubs he could join. He wondered if there was a club about traveling the world. He closed his eyes trailed off in his memories of his short travels around the world with his grandfather but his daydream was ended when a familiar memory returned.

"But, Sensei," one student spoke up with a joking smile. "That means you'd get an F with your disguise."

Miss Nekonome looked down and spotted her tail which was waving lazily. Her ears were also revealed on the top of her head. The cat-woman teacher blinked for a moment as the truth dawned onto her.

"RAWR!" she cried as she leaped at the hapless student. Her hands seemed a bit sharper as she slashed at the boy's face.

"Gagh!" the student cried as he stumbled with his face covered with scratches.

"Now," Miss Nekonome smiled, looking as if she just hadn't mauled one of her own students. "Remember that this is mandatory. There are a lot of clubs out there so make sure you find one for you."

As the students began to get up and look forward to their future club, Miss Nekonome added something else, "Oh, and make sure to visit the Newspaper Club too! I'm the adviser so don't be shy!"

* * *

><p>Classes were canceled for the day so students could search the school club fair. Eiji and Moka were on there way to the fair.<p>

"Have you picked out a club Eiji-kun" Moka asked happily till she noticed his sad look. "Eiji are you alright." Moka asked out of concern.

"Fine Moka-san I just… never mind its nothing." Eiji said as they walked out the main building then his face lit up and he returned to his happy go lucky self.

"Sugoi Moka-san look at all these clubs which one should we pick" he then went and took Moka's hand causing her to blush as they looked for a club.

They passed by several club booths. The first one had been the Photography Club. Unfortunately, the president of the club was scary and was even asking if he could take more 'artistic' photos of Moka who slapped him for that. Then there was the acupuncture club which freaked both the Rider and vampire when one of the members instead of a dummy was covered in needles. The Mummy Club was just plain weird Eiji even punched out the mummy confusing it for a yummy. As for the Chemistry Club, they wanted Moka to join with promises to make beautiful love potions together. Both teens escaped quickly.

"There's no club that seem good to me and I don't think that guy in the Mummy suit will forgive me for that any time soon I sure hoe he's not a real mummy." Eiji said as he shuddered in fear.

"Same here hey Eiji-kun are you sure there's no club you want to join." Moka said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well I was hopping there was a World-travel Club. I want to travel the world like my grandfather did and help people all over the world." Eiji said staring into the sky. Moka was in a state of aw after hearing what Eiji wanted to do. But it dawned on her that if Eiji did that she may never see him again so the thought of traveling with him came to her mind. Her and Eiji traveling the world would be quit the romantic endeavor think about it a vampire and ordinary human traveling the world together sounds like something from a romance novel. She then traveled off in her day dream but it was ended just as quickly as it came when someone interrupted them.

"Are you both looking for a club to join?" a beautiful girl with aqua marine hair asked. She was in a bikini and sarong. Eiji blushed Taka red when he saw her.

"Ano…" Eiji stuttered.

"I'm Tamao Ichinose, 2nd year student and President of the Swimming Club," she introduced "Your Eiji Hino right I've heard quit a bit about you." she said getting close to Eiji to close for comfort I might add.

"Re…Re…Really." Eiji stuttered. As he backed away towards Moka.

"There are a lot of rumors about you," she leaned in closer. "I wonder if they're true."

"You shouldn't believe every thing you hear," Eiji said to her as he tried to back away only for her to get closer. Moka didn't like the way the girl was getting close to Eiji so she took his hand to get the heck out of there.

"Come by any time Eiji-kun." Tamao smiled. "The Swimming Club's doors are opened to you anytime." She winked.

"Ja ne." Eiji said as Moka dragged him off, literally his legs went numb. In his mind, he was actually thinking of him and Moka in the Swimming Club with them having fun and playing like he thought it should be. But his mind wondered and envisioned the two of them kissing, which brought another Taka blush to his face. "_She's a friend. Just a friend…just a friend,"_ he mentally tried to convince himself. Eiji thought that he was the kind to only have friends seeing as he thinks of himself as useless vagabond this was a first he thought about things like this but he didn't really mind it seemed kind of nice especially since he never had his first kiss.

"Moka-san, didn't you like the Swimming Club?" Eiji asked as he snapped back to reality.

"No," she shook her head. "I can't swim."

"I could teach you," he offered.

"No thank you," she said curtly. Eiji was confused he never saw Moka like this then it dawned on him.

"_I get it she's scared of water why didn't I see it sooner." _Eiji thought smacking a palm on his head. As Moka continued to drag our goofy hero. Well you got admit dudes close.

* * *

><p>Mean while in the headmasters office a man dressed in a white robe with two glowing eye was sitting to tea with a man in a business suit he seemed to be in his late forties with a imposing stature. The man was frosting a cake with a girl in her early twenties while the other man was sitting in his chair all the while an old record player was playing the Happy birth day song.<p>

"So Kougami-san do you really believe in our school or are you just protecting an investment." the man in the white cloak said.

"Both, your school allows for humans and Yokai to coexist giving light to hope which brings birth to desire and I have to help out OOO or he will never remember his lost desire and when he does remember it will be a great sight the birth of a great power the birth of a perfect OOO!" the man shouted as he frosted three circles all connecting like an infinity symbol. "Satonaka pleas check with the research to check there progress and Goto-san deliver the gift to Hino-kun if you would."

"Roger" Satonaka said and then got out her laptop and started typing on the computer. Meanwhile a man dressed in a black motorcycle suit and helmet picked up the cake and a small box.

* * *

><p>The club hunting didn't go well either the people didn't like one of the two (boys hate Eiji for being friends with Moka, and vice versa with Moka. Eiji's popularity had gone up for protecting people and helping everyone. Because of his motorcycle stunt earlier girl thought of him as nice bad boy) so this gave an ultimatum both or neither. Or the people in the club freaked Eiji and Moka out of there skin.<p>

"What do we do Moka-san? There's no clubs that fit us." Eiji said as he laid back in the bench.

"I know Eiji-kun." she said sitting down next to Eiji. " We have to join a club but most of the people are scary."

The two teens sighed none of the clubs fit them they were ready to give up hope.

"Oh? Still having trouble?" a voice asked from the side.

The Rider and Vampire jumped to attention and saw Tamao still in her bikini and sarong. Eiji only nodded.

"Were still looking" Moka stated as she shuffled closer to Eiji.

"I'm sure," Tamao nodded as she walked up to the pair. "You know, the Swimming Club is holding an exhibition show for future members. Maybe you should consider it?"

Moka held Eiji's hand tightly she did not like her stare focused on Eiji. But she felt Eiji's hand tighten his grip too, she knew he understood.

"Sorry sempai but I don't think we'll be coming." Eiji said with a strange look of confusion and kindness. Moka noticed this and thought she was holding Eiji back. When she thought about it more Eiji saved her most of the time, he was Kamen Rider she was a Vampire which one do people stand by.

"I'm sure we could come by." Moka said as Eiji was even more confused. "It sounds like fun right Eiji-kun." she said putting on a brave face.

"Well I guess we could come sempai." Eiji said as he lightened up a bit. "But I don't think we'll be swimming" Eiji said tightening his grip on Moka's hand slightly. "Daijobu we can stay away from the pool" Eiji whispered to her.

"We'll see, See you there then." Tamao winked before walking off.

* * *

><p>"Eiji-kun" Kurumu glomped Eiji as soon as he arrived at the pool. The hapless boy waved his arms around to regain some semblance of balance with the amorous succubus clutching to him.<p>

Eiji gasped for air as soon as she released the hapless Kamen Rider. He then got a good look at her and his eyes bugged out as he blushed bright Taka red. "Kurumu-san what are you wearing?"

"You like?" she posed with one arm behind her back and the other behind her head as she thrust her chest forward. She was wearing a yellow bikini and every movement she did made her breasts jiggle. The boys were staring at her and drooling at the sight. "I picked this one out special since we'll be joining the Swimming Club together." she said getting really close to Eiji pressing her breast against his chest.

Eiji tried to look at Kurumu's face instead of her breasts, "Well…I don't think we'll actually be joining the Swimming Club."

Kurumu then smirked. "Oh, you'll change your mind soon enough Eiji-kun," she purred, then.

KLONG!

"Itai!" Kurumu held her head in pain as she glared at the little girl who'd made the bucket hit her head. "You brat!" she hissed to Yukari who was wearing a blue school swimsuit along with her hat.

"Stay away from Eiji-kun you big breasted cow." Yukari said as she made yet another bucket hit Kurumu in the head. She then walked over towards Eiji and hugged his waist, giggling girlishly. "Watch me Eiji-kun."

"Hai" Eiji uttered as if someone just spent all his money. Your probably wondering were Moka is, she's way in the back away from the water. Eiji then took notice and walked over.

"Moka-san its alright I'll be right here with you." Eiji said as he sat in the lounge chair next to her.

It'd been all fun and games. There were some contests being held by the Swimming Club that Yukari and Kurumu participated in. like a singing contest which even Eiji joined in even do he was still in his uniform he sang Regret Nothing~ Tighten Up which surprised every one with his incredible singing voice. Boys interested in joining the club were in their trunks unlike Eiji while some of the other boys just wanted to ogle at all the girls in their sexy bathing suits. When Eiji came back to the chairs Moka was gone. He looked depressed.

* * *

><p>Moka leaned against a familiar vending machine, sighing dejectedly. Just what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she tell Eiji the real reason she couldn't go into the water? That it would weaken her? Was it maybe she didn't want him to pity her? She really did want to be in the same club as him but if he ended up joining the Swimming Club.<p>

"_You fool. You know that water drains our power. You're already weak with the Rosario. Why add on to it?_" the Rosario spoke.

"I really want to be with him." Moka replied as she stated tearing up. The thought of losing her precious friend was all that she could think about.

"_Baka… he's your friend, he'll understand. Even though he's a big goofball he cares about you and you him. He's shared his secrets with you so the honest thing to do is to share yours._" inner Moka reprimanded her weaker self.

Could Moka really placed this much trust in Eiji, could she trust him with her weaknesses. Of course she could, Eiji trusted her with his being human. She knew Eiji was to kind he helped everyone he even helped the people he fought like when he carried Saizo back to campus of course after that he acted like Eiji's lackey. if this wasn't proof what was.

* * *

><p>Eiji was sitting on a chair missing Moka. Things seemed calm and peaceful then all of a sudden, the Swimming Club showed their true colors when the boys joined them. They were biting on the boys' necks<p>

"Nani?" Eiji stated as he saw the boys who were bitten turn into old geezers. Eiji pulled out the OOO-driver and medal-holder he took out three core-medal with a killer whale, eel, and grasshopper. He then slotted them in the unattached driver. But he was taken by surprise when Tamao appeared behind him. "Sempai what's going on here?" Eiji said cautious of Tamao. He baked away as she stalked closer and closer to him.

"Oh, you don't know? she smiled. "It's simple really." She then gave Eiji's chest a light push and he realized that he was standing at the edge of he pool. He flailed his arms around dropping the OOO-driver before falling with a splash. Tamao dove in after him, assuming her true form. Her ears were replaced by fins and she gained gills on the sides of her neck. Her legs were also replaced by a fish's tail.

"We mermaids enjoy feeding on the life energy of men," Tamao said as she swam closer to the helpless boy. "Human life energy is the best and you smell just like a human. Now, don't be shy…" She grabbed Eiji's shoulders and opened her mouth. All of a sudden a golden bullet hit the ground every body saw a man in a black motorcycle and helmet holding a strange gun.

"Goto-san?" Eiji asked hopefully. The man then removed his helmet revealing a young man with hair reaching his cheeks.

"Hino pull your self together" he then kicked the OOO-driver towards the pool side.

Eiji then attached it and formed the belt. "Henshin!"

"**SHACHI"**

"**UNAGI"**

"**BATTA" **

OOO stood in Eiji's place armed with the Unagi whips and Batta legs but now he had a head that looked like a blue hat with fins and his eyes were now yellow. OOO then punched Tamao in the face he then pushed himself off the wall of the pool with the Batta legs. OOO grabbed one of the Mermaids victims and jumped out of the pool landing on the ground setting him down. He then jumped with the Batta legs insect mode and grabbed two more victims in each of the unagi whips. As mermaids tried to catch OOO they were shot by Goto.

"That's impressive teamwork." Kurumu stated as she helped fight off the mermaids.

"Its like they've done this before." Yukari noticed

"Hino Take them out." Goto said as he fired more shots into the pool.

"On it" OOO said as he jumped back into the pool. He then kicked two mermaids in the face until he was surprised by two more. OOO went towards the surface and threw them into the air and fired a stream if water that sent them flying out of the pool. But even though he could breath down there he wasn't as fast as them as the mermaids kept hitting him OOO was being overwhelmed by there numbers and there home field advantage.

Tamao grabbed OOO "Is this all you got disappointing now all I got to do is rip you out of this armor." Then…

"Let him go!" shouted Moka as she appeared.

"So, Moka Akashiya finally showed up," Tamao grinned. "Rumor says you're a vampire and because of that you can't go into water. It's your weakness." To emphasize, she splashed some water in Moka's direction, causing the pink haired vampire to jump back in fright.

"_SO that's why she didn't want to join." _Eiji thought. "Hah" OOO shouted as he sprayed Tamao in the face with a powerful blast of water from his head.

"Moka-san stay back I got this." He said as he kicked Tamao away he then pulled out the Unagi whips to lash at the other mermaids.

"But Eiji-kun."

"Daijobu Moka I'm your friend okay so trust that I don't want to see my friends hurt." OOO said as he was fighting off several mermaids.

"Eiji-kun" Moka said as tears started rolling. However, her relief was short lived when she felt a pair of hands gripping her ankles before pulling her into the pool. Moka splashed around and screamed as the water caused her pain as electricity shot off her.

"Moka-san !" OOO screamed as he was pulled down by the mermaids. OOO could hold his breath for three hours but that's if he's under stable conditions and being dog pilled by mermaids was far from stable.

"Hino"

"Eiji-kun" Yukari and Kurumu said.

"Moka…san…" OOO reached out as a memory came back. Eiji's close were tattered and there were explosions every were. Eiji was reaching out towards a little girl and he was limping slowly. But a large explosion went off leaving nothing there. Eiji started crying and screaming as he fell to his knees. Eiji's eyes opened behind his helmet _"No I wont lose another friend to my weakness" _

OOO then got out a new medal. He swapped out the green Batta medal and swapped it out for another blue medal with an octopus on it. OOO grabbed the OOO-scanner and swiped it across the three glowing medals.

"**SHACHI"**

"**UNAGI"**

"**TAKO" **

"Eiji-kun" Moka asked as the pool started glowing bright blue and the pain she felt dissipated. Inside the pool OOO was being enveloped by three blue medals. Jazz music played while blue lights flashed around him.

"**SHA-SHA-SHAUTA" **

"**SHA-SHA-SHAUTA" **

OOO stood in Shauta combo as he now had a sucker design up and down his legs. It looked like a normal combo…but the pool started shaking as if it were the ocean as OOO let out a powerful shout.

**(Insert song Shout out)**

"Eiji-kun" Kurumu stated at she saw what was happening.

"That's a full combo its power is incredible and near unlimited." Goto clarified.

"Sugoi" Yukari exclaimed at hearing the explanation. "Who knew Eiji-kun had such power under his sleeve."

"So you changed your look who the hell cares" Tamao mocked.

OOO then turned into a blue liquid and swam through the pool at unbelievable speeds. The pool started glowing bright blue as a pillar of water shot out of the center. As the water died down OOO was standing on the water as his legs were glowing marine blue. He was caring Moka bridal style.

"Eiji-kun" Moka asked as she no longer felt any pain at all.

"Daijobu I changed the structure of the water you should be fine." OOO said as his yellow eyes stared into Moka's.

"Eiji the Rosario" Moka said as OOO nodded and moved his left arm out so Moka was standing against him. He then plucked of the Rosario

"You really are full of surprises OOO." inner Moka said as OOO walked her over towards solid ground.

He then turned back to his liquid state and went into the water as all that could be seen was his eyes. He swam past all the mermaids circling them making fools of them and appeared behind them as his legs started glowing and eventually turned into eight tentacles which he used to knock most of the mermaids out of the pool with a barrage of kicks. All the mermaids were sent towards Moka who kicked them out of the area.

"Know your place!" she spat at the unconscious mermaids.

OOO swam towards the mermaids like an octopus and started spinning the tentacles like a fan hitting many of the girls knocking them out or away. He then snapped many of them with the Unagi whips causing electrical currents to be sent out causing many of them to scream in pain.

"Impossible how can any creature out maneuver us in the water?" Tamao asked in shock

"Simple sempai your kind might reside in the ocean but I rule it, that's why they call me Kamen Rider OOO" OOO stated as he swam upward.

"Either way, you're dead!" the enraged mermaid hissed. She then began swimming after OOO at a breakneck speed.

OOO continued to swim towards the surface as he took the OOO scanner and of course scanned the medals.

"**SCANNING CHARGE" **

OOO turned the lower half of his body into water and shot himself out of the pool. He then solidified and pulled out the Unagi whips out and pulled Tamao out of the water electrocuting her all the while he pulled her up. His legs turned back to the tentacle state and formed a drill "SEE-YAH" OOO screamed as he impacted Tamao with the Octo Banish he immediately jumped of her and landed on the floor as his legs returned to normal as Tamao crashed into the pool. Tamao then surfaced with the whites of her eyes showing.

**(end song)**

"Sugoi Eiji-kun" Kurumu and Yukari cheered as Moka shot a confident smug at the hero as he slowly stood up. But suddenly fell forward on his hands and knees as he canceled the transformation he looked exhausted out of his mind. Goto then helped Eiji up.

"Your to reckless Hino you know that those combos exhaust you." Goto reprimanded Eiji for being so reckless. Upon hearing this the girls were surprised. Eiji had incredible power but using it weakened him.

"Eiji" cried out Kurumu as she glomped the boy, nearly sending him back into the pool.

"Incredible Eiji-kun." Yukari complemented her hero as he pried Kurumu off him.

"Your sure full of surprises Hino." the super vampire spoke. "I hope to see more of your strange abilities in future." And then she attached the Rosario to the chain, sealing her power once more. Regular Moka was about to collapse forward but Eiji caught her in his arms.

"Hino here" Goto said as he threw a small box. Eiji opened it seeing a new yellow can-droid.

"What's this?" Eiji asked as he inspected it. He then pulled the tab as it transformed into a small tiger. It let out a quit adorable roar.

"So cute!" the girls let out in unison.

"what is it Eiji?" Moka asked as she petted the small creature.

"it's a can-droid little robots that the Kougami foundation creates for me to use" Eiji informed the girls as they looked at the cute little machine.

"it's a new generation it will help you control your power Hino" Goto answered Eiji instantly understood but the girls were still confused. "But that's the only one we have so don't lose it now"

* * *

><p>Needless to say, none of the friends wanted to join the Swimming Club after the little stunt the senior members had pulled. After Kurumu and Yukari got their regular clothes back on, all four friends made tracks. Unfortunately, most of the club booths were full and the ones left were clubs that were either filled with weirdoes or clubs they didn't want to join.<p>

At the moment, the group of friends were sitting on the benches near the pool. Kurumu sighed, "I guess we don't have any clubs to join now, huh?"

"Afraid so," Moka answered as Eiji and Yukari played with the Tora can-droid.

"I'm just glad Moka and Eiji-kun are safe" Yukari said as she was holding the Tora can-droid.

"I'm sorry I brought you to the pool, Moka-san." Eiji said as he got up from playing with the new can-droid.

"Its alright Eiji-kun you didn't know and I probably should have told you." Moka said to ease Eiji's guilt.

"What's this?" asked a cheerful voice and they all looked up towards the pool to see their teacher, Nekonome-sensei, looking at them. "Why so glum?"

"We don't know what club to join," Eiji said as he noticed Sensei's swimsuit and blushed Taka red.

"Oh, no problem!" said their teacher with a knowing smile. "Why don't you all join the Newspaper Club? All our members graduated last year so it's pretty empty. How about it?"

Eiji was overjoyed at the news. "That's great of course I'll join hey what about you guys what do you say."

"It sounds like a good idea," said Moka.

"Yeah, let me join too!" said Kurumu.

"Me too! Me too!" Yukari added.

Nekonome-sensei smiled. Looks like the Newspaper Club was going to get some new blood after all.

Back in the headmasters office

"Goto-san did you deliver the package." Kougami asked.

"Yes"

"What about the cake did Hino-kun and his friends like it?" He asked

Goto then got a scared look on his face when he rushed to go help Eiji he dropped the cake. Sweat dropped as he slowly sidestepped out of the room.

"Goto-san, Goto-san,… You dropped it again didn't you." he said as Goto ran out of the building.

Hello every one and thank you for reading the newest chapter of OOO+Vampire today we see OOO use the powers of Shauta combo of the marine combo and for you geniuses I don't mean a marine as in the soldier I mean as in marine life. Any way Shauta combo has the power to hold his breath under water shoot powerful streams of water use the unagi whips and their electrical powers along with Tako legs and there tentacle themed powers. The combo exceeds in aquatic combat and can even turn into a liquid form. Is finishing attack is the Octo Banish. A powerful drill kick attack used with all his powers combined.

Wait for my next update: Werewolf, Super-Bike, and Scorching Combo. Eiji and the gang join the newspaper club but the club president doesn't like Eiji and he'll learn what happens when you make this vagabond pissed. Eiji's anger will be shown to all and his friends will know more about his past, his sad past.


	5. Werewolf, Superbike,A Scorching Combo

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fan-fiction it is all for fun and nothing else. I take responsibility for putting these already existing series together and nothing else so pleas no one be mad at me. So lets see how these two work together. **Lets follow Eiji Hino as he attempts to survive the greatest dangers of all time Girls…oh and evil monsters. Sort of takes place after the series with a younger Eiji, and has the orange combo along with the other special combos eventually. I will also add my own two or more combos and corresponding greed.**

* * *

><p>It was a full moon night at Yokai academy all seemed quit. But a shadowy figure was running through the woods at incredible speeds it soon came across the girls dorm. The figure jumped up to a window and peeked inside. Watching a girl undressing but he didn't go unnoticed a flash of lightning revealed his shadow and he bolted before the girl turned around with a loud scram.<p>

Mean while a man caring a milk tank walked through the tunnel saying. "So this is your new School huh Eiji well sure creepy."

* * *

><p>The next day class had let out and Eiji, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were waiting in the newspaper club room.<p>

"Were is every body sensei?" Eiji asked as he noticed the baron club room.

"Well like I said most of our members graduated but of course we have a president!" Miss Nekonome smiled. The door to the room suddenly opened to announce someone coming inside. "Ah! Here he is now!"

"Oh man," the late member spoke up. "I can't believe I'm late on the first day." This final member was a young man who looked like he was in the second year. He had shaggy black hair with a red headband holding it back. He was wearing the standard uniform of Yokai Academy but his collar was undone and the tie was missing though. He was wearing a wolf necklace. He was also holding three bouquets of roses in his hands.

"Hey everyone!" he smiled. "My names Ginei Morioka! It's a pleasure to meet you all. You can all call me Gin though." With a grin on his face, he passed out the roses to the three girls in the room, "Wow! Nekonome-sensei wasn't kidding! You're all a bunch of cuties!"

The girls all blushed at the comment. "Well its good to see were all getting along" Eiji said as he shook Gin's hand but he put a little to much effort into it.

"Ow… that's a strong grip there man" Gin said as he messaged his hand

"Sorry I don't know my own strength" Literally. The girls couldn't help but laugh at this.

"So, where are the other members?" asked Kurumu.

"Actually, you're all are the only ones that joined up," said Gin.

"I seem to recall the absence of a booth for the Newspaper Club," said Yukari.

"Yeah," nodded Gin. "I was actually sick and since I was the only remaining member left, I couldn't do anything."

"That would explain the lack of members," muttered Kurumu but she was suspecting something more. She felt Gin's hand on her shoulder.

"Well, now that you're all here, this club meeting can begin and I have the perfect job for you!" said Gin.

Eiji blinked, "Already?"

Gin smirked, "There are reports of a pervert peeping on the girls around school. I want you all to find out his identity." he then walked up to Eiji "I'm trusting you and you rumored powers to help me find this guy."

"Right I'll help any way I can Amigo" Eiji said in his goofy way.

Nekonome-sensei smiled, glad to have the Yokai Newspaper up and running again. She did dearly miss it. She was also glad to see every one getting along.

Eiji began to look for any kind of lead about the supposed Peeping Tom that was stalking the campus. Gin had given him a few leads with some of the girls who reported seeing the Peeping Tom he also set TaToBa combo into the OOO-scanner incase he needed it. Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari had all followed him as they ran down leads on the one doing it. Gin had said he had administrative things to do so they would have to do it themselves for now. They questioned girl after girl, but they all got the same thing; all of whom spoke about an oddly-shaped shadow that was peeking in the corner of the window. The moment they tried to catch the Peeping-Tom, he seemed to vanish. There was quite a following of girls who wanted a piece of the Peeping-Tom.

"Well, that led to a whole lot of nowhere," Kurumu huffed as she read over the notes they took. "No one saw a thing!"

"Maybe he uses magic?" asked Yukari.

"That's a good theory Yukari. But since we don't know any one that can use magic besides you, it doesn't get us far." Moka said.

"I don't think its magic I think he has incredible speed easily the speed is in the high hundreds." Eiji spoke as if analyzing a battle. "But I imagine his strength must be great also to accommodate his incredible speed"

"Eiji how do you know that." Moka asked. Eiji snapped out of his thinking face.

"Ah well I have these friend's who are incredible detective and I picked some stuff up" Eiji said rubbing the back of his head. He has to thank Philip for teaching him deductive reasoning. "So my conclusion is he's using his true form and he's very powerful but a little stupid."

"Incredible Eiji-kun" Kurumu cheered as she glomped Eiji again suffocating him.

"Hey get off him you cow." Yukari said as she tried to separate her from Eiji who was now turning Shachi blue.

Before another all out argument could break out, the participants were interrupted by the sound of someone approaching.

"Man Hino What I'd give to have your luck." Gin chuckled. Everyone turned to see that it was indeed the president of their club as he had a stack of fliers underneath his arm

"Gin-sempai!" Eiji gasped. "We're just friends! Really!"

"Eiji" Kurumu pouted. "You're my Destined One! We're meant to be!"

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka cried, although she wasn't entirely sure why.

'Well, flirt with your girlfriends another time," Gin smiled. "I need them to help put up fliers through the school. Think they're up to it?"

"Of course!" Moka called as she snatched up the stack from Gin. She then grabbed Kurumu by with her free arm and began dashing away. Not before Kurumu had grabbed Yukari so to keep her from being alone with Eiji.

"Good luck guys" Eiji called as he waved them off. He then felt Gin's arm hang on his shoulder.

"Hey Eiji I think I have a real solid lead on the Peeping Tom," he spoke.

"Really than maybe we can stop him." He said Gin than raised an eyebrow. "What do you say sempai Lets combine our power and stop him." Eiji said raising a fist. Gin couldn't help but smirk.

"Now come on! We gotta hurry or else we'll miss him!"

"Right!"

The two young men headed around to the back of the school. It looked pretty bare save for the wall of a building with a small window and a nearby barrel. Eiji looked around, finding that it didn't look too much like a secret hideout. In fact, it looked like no one would go there period.

"This the place." Eiji said

"Yeah From what my sources tell me," Gin nodded. "I think he must be inside. Think you can take a look inside?" Eiji looked around but then his danger sense he devolved from his battles went crazy.

"You can get on this barrel over here," Gin announced as he pushed the metal barrel from before over. "It feels pretty solid. You look lighter so you had better do the lookout. I'll keep watch if he comes around this way."

"Right" Eiji said as he got up. He kept himself steady and gripped the windowsill for balance. After making sure he wasn't going to fall, he dared to take a look inside.

What he saw threatened to make him break out in a sudden nosebleed the biggest the world has ever seen. He saw a bunch of girls who attended Yokai Academy. They were all in various forms of undress, revealing their underwear and a lot of their bodies.

"Waugh!" Eiji cried as he fell backwards and onto the dirt. He gasped for a moment to catch his breath. And "Itai" he said as he massaged his sore but.

"Sempai...that…that was..."

"The girls changing room, I know," Gin chuckled. looked over and saw that he was holding a camera up to Eiji and not keeping watch like he said he was. "Enjoy the view?"

"Sempai? What's going on?" Eiji said as he got back up.

"I'm catching the Peeping Tom of course," Gin chuckled as he turned the digital camera around and revealed a picture of Eiji looking into the locker room. "Bet Moka won't be too happy with you when she sees this shot."

"Nani?" Eiji asked stunned by his statement "Why I thought we were friends."

"What was that?"

"Is it the Peeping Tom?"

"Sounded like a guy!"

"Now that was a dumb move. Those girls are going to come out here in force," Gin chuckled. "As for why? Simple. I'm willing to do anything to get my hands on a pretty girl like Moka-san. Later Hino." With a wave, Gin vanished in a blur.

"_That speed it was him." _Eiji thought.

"It's him!"

"The Peeping Tom!"

"Get him!"

Thinking quickly, Eiji decided to make a run for it from the angry mob of girls, he jumped around with skill doing jumps and flips screaming as to why his fortune was so poor today.

Eiji managed to escape the mob of angry girls, but he was confronted by an angry Moka. "Eiji-kun, can you explain these?" she flashed him the photos Gin had taken.

"It wasn't me!" he denied. "I mean, that is me but it wasn't my fault! I was set up!"

"But Gin-sempai saw you and took pictures," she said.

"He framed me," he tried to reason. "Moka-san you're my friend please believe me… please."

"I can't believe you, Eiji Hino." she started to cry. "I hate perverts but I hate liars most of all." She then turned and ran.

"Moka-san, wait!" he shouted for her but was to late. _"Guess I cant keep my friends. Why do all my friends leave me like this…" _Eiji thought as he pulled out his necklace. He then limped away.

* * *

><p>Moka was leaning against a building crying.<p>

"Yo woman do you really think Eiji would do anything closely related to that, cause if you do you must be pretty stupid." a voice said Moka looked up to see a man with a spiky head of hair and facial hair. He also had a brown leather jacket gray pants and black boots. He also had milk tank on his back.

"Who are you." Moka asked ignoring the stupid comment .

"Me I'm Date Akira. Or if you would prefer Kamen Rider Birth" he said in confident happy tone.

"Date…Ah your Eiji's friend." Moka spoke.

"Yah I'm his friend but your defiantly not." he said angrily. "You called your self Eiji's friend but you wouldn't even listen to him when he tried to talk… your really naïve." Date then looked at his fist. "You know Eiji has had a tuff life and your not making it any easier I wouldn't blame him if he hated you but he's not like that. He's forgiving he's kind."

"I don't know what to think anymore," she said, averting her eyes. "The pictures…"

"Can speak a thousand words but can be interpreted a thousand times more," he finished "But if you chose to believe a photo over your actual friend then you don't deserve a friend. Hino's better off without you." Date said as he walked away.

"Wait!" Moka said as she jumped up hurt by Date's words.

"So will you listen or will you still be stubborn and hurt Hino-kun's feelings." Date asked as he shot a cold stare.

"I'll listen" She answered.

"OK but first know this Hino will never tell you this story. A year ago Hino earned some big bucks from his gramps but he spent it on this poor country in Africa but they took it and used it to fund a civil war which he was caught in the middle of. He watched helplessly as people died left and right and it was all his fault he thought. But what could he do its not like he could see this coming any way after that his family used this to there advantage seeing as they were in politics his pain was used to get votes. And here you complained about bullies in middle school. Hino know the worst pain true loneliness." Date finished his story as Moka was in a state of shock.

"Eiji-kun" Moka fell to her knees always talking about what happen to her while Eiji was suffering he was truly alone not even his family was there for him. He was more alone then anyone.

"But Hino always thinks of others and you think of yourself. Maybe your not meant to be friends if that's how you are maybe he'll find a friend that does care about him unlike you." Date said sarcastically.

Moka then got up and ran towards the school. "Man Hino can you pick them." Date said

"Eiji I'm coming" Moka said as she ran through the school.

* * *

><p>Eiji was walking through the woods sad. Until someone familiar appeared.<p>

"Date-San" Eiji stated.

"Yo How's it hanging Hino?" He asked in his cheery self.

Eiji looked at the floor and sat on over turned tree. Date than sat next to him.

"Relationship trouble?" he asked as he dropped the milk tank.

"Something like that." Eiji admitted.

"Hino that girl cares about you; you know she was so upset because she cares that much." Date said as he stared at the sunset with Eiji. "Life is like a sunset it doesn't last forever. So you should grab hold of it for as long as you can and enjoy it."

"I understand I should apologies to Moka-san."

"Wrong" Date shouted.

"Huh then what?" Eiji asked confused.

"You should tell the truth you were set up and state it like a man. Sometimes you should stick to the truth even if no one believes you."

Eiji than shook his head understanding. "Right Date-san Ikuze" Eiji said as he ran towards the closest Ride-vendor.

Moka was on the top of the school staring out to see if she could spot Eiji.

* * *

><p>"Eiji-kun"<p>

"What a shame huh Moka-san." a voice said. Moka turned to see Gin.

"Gin sempai." Moka stated in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you to I heard what happened and want you to know I'm here for you." He said getting closer to Moka.

"He didn't do it." Moka said. "Eiji isn't that kind of person… he would never do that!"

"But the pictures!" sputtered Gin. Any further argument from the Newspaper Club president was halted when Kurumu and Yukari sprang up from behind Moka.

"There's an explanation for that!" stated Kurumu, dressed as Sherlock Holmes.

"And we have the proof!" said Yukari, dressed as a traditional Japanese detective.

Gin's sweat dropped, wondering where the two girls came from.

"Take a look at these photos!" Kurumu cried as she brought out several shots of 'peeping' that they had gotten for themselves. "We can only see the top half of Eiji and Gin's article said that he used a barrel to look! How did he know that?"

"That's a good point," Moka agreed. She then turned to Gin. "How did you know?"

"T-that's," Gin gulped. "That's because I went to the scene after all the excitement. Since the barrel was there I assumed he used it. I've never been there so I had to guess."

"So you also know that Eiji-kun had moved the barrel originally?" asked Yukari skeptically.

"He had to," Gin answered. "I mean, there was nothing else there originally."

"Oh?" Kurumu smirked, seeing her opportunity. "Didn't you just say that you had never been there before? How would you know that nothing was there originally?"

"Uh?" Gin gulped.

"Obviously you knew that there was a good peeping spot there," Yukari answered while folding her arms.

Gin grimaced, realizing that he had been caught in a lie. He broke out in a cold sweat for a moment before he managed to put on a cool smile. "Okay, okay. I have been there before. I also know that the barrels could be used for support, but c'mon. There's no proof that I was there."

"Sure we can, Sempai," Kurumu smirked.

"Huh?" Gin blinked in shock.

"You see, the female students had taken those barrels away since they didn't want anyone else using those barrels to peep inside."

"In other words," Kurumu added. "Those barrels were there for the crime and immediately afterwards. Besides those at the scene, it was impossible for anyone else to know those barrels were there! We even have witnesses who say you had moved those barrels there before the crime happened!"

"Then that means…" Moka gasped as realization came to her.

"The criminal is you!" both Kurumu and Yukari cried as they pointed at Gin accusingly.

"Uh…uh…," Gin gulped as he backed away. As he stepped, several photos fell out of his jacket. All of them depicted girls in obvious forms of undress and completely unaware that anyone was watching them. With this undeniable proof, Gin knew that he was busted.

"Enough of this!" Gin frowned angrily. "Since I can't use trickery, I'll just make Moka my woman by force!"

Gin leaped up into the air with blinding speed before he landed at the other end behind the girls. Growling, Gin's body began to change. His face sprouted gray fur before turning into a canine snout while his ears relocated to the top of his head.

"A werewolf!" Yukari gasped.

"They're supposed to be on par with vampires in power!" Kurumu cried.

Than every one heard the sound of an engine. They saw two that's right two ride vendors. They had these little flying objects following them. They looked like small flying octopuses. All them then formed a bridge up to the school roof. As both bikes landed between the girls and Gin. One was Date the other was Eiji and all his goofy glory.

"Eiji" the girls cried.

"Hino why are you here?" Gin snarled.

"Isn't obvious I came to find Moka" Eiji said as he removed his helmet and pulled out the OOO-driver.

"Eiji I wanted to say how sorry I was for doubting you," said Moka.

"Daijobu Moka-san" Eiji said as he walked over to her. "Gin sempai lets put this behind us what do you say." Eiji said as he held out his hand.

"Are you serious wow you are a fool like hell I will, your in my way of having Moka-san."

"I thought we were friends. I do know you're a good person under all that fur but for now please stop this."

"No chance" he growled.

Eiji than placed the OOO-driver to his waist forming the belt. he then slotted three medals.

"Henshin!" Eiji yelled as he swiped the medals. Date took out the birth buster and aimed it.

"**TAKA"**

"**TORA"**

"**CHEETAH"**

Three medals combined and collided with Eiji forming OOO with the cheetah legs instead of the Batta legs. Both took to the skies at blurring speeds and clashed claws causing sparks to fly. They landed soon panting.

"Your fast Hino but no more holding back" Gin then disappeared from sight.

"Eh" OOO said as he was suddenly slashed from every corner. As he yelled in pain as he fell to the floor.

"Ah the new can-droid." OOO took out the new can droid and pooped the lid. It let out its cute roar and leapt towards the ride vendor. The front wheel split and folded back as the can-droid increased greatly in size. It then attached to the front making a ATV design. The tiger head attached to the handle making a new actual head. It let out a vicious roar that stopped Gin in his tracks and scared everyone.

It then charged Gin and knocked him over as it went wiled. OOO then jumped up and landed on the bike. But it started bucking him off and through him to the floor.

"Itai" he said as he landed on his but.

"Again my luck is really bad today." OOO said. He then started rubbing his but to get rid of the soreness. As the bike started going crazy.

"So much for that What else you got Hino." Gin said mockingly. "Now I'll take Moka away from you. And make her mine." he said grabbing OOO by his caller. Eiji was processing this and he was mad. OOO kicked Gin in the chest rapidly sending him back.

"I wont let any one take my friends!" OOO shouted as he shot a cold stare at Gin.

"Huh" he said looking at this new OOO

"As long as I breath no one will be hurt as long as I'm a… A Kamen rider!" OOO took out a new Medal on with a lion on it. "Gin-sempai if you think your fast you haven't seen any thing yet." He replaced the Taka medal with the Lion medal.

"**LION"**

"**TORA"**

"**CHEETAH" **

"**RATA-RATA...RATORATAH!" **(a lions roar could be heard as bright light flashed.)

**(Insert son Ride-On-Right Time)**

OOO let out a loud roar that turned to a lions roar. His helmet emitted a bright flash of light that blinded the werewolf singing his fur and then he zoomed forward with help of the Cheetah Legs, slamming his fist into Gin with so much force the werewolf was sent flying backwards. He then appeared behind him while making a sonic boom in the sound of a lions roar. OOO kicked him in the back causing him to bend in a bad way. causing him to skid across the floor. Gin got up to see OOO in front of him and got kicked off the roof. Landing painfully.

OOO landed on the new Toride-vendor emitting another light as he tamed the savage bike making it rush Gin. It started circling him and jumping as it slashed him with his claws. It then flipped him into the air and grabbed him in his teeth. OOO flew the bike into the air and threw him higher as it fired blasts of energy at him. Gin landed a smoking mess on the roof. OOO landed growling like an animal.

"Raaahhh" he then unfolded the claws and slashed him across the chest. He then slashed him in the side and again in the chest. He than unleashed a barrage of slashes causing blood to be shed. He then jumped into the air and unleashed a powerful bicycle kick to his chest sending both back only OOO landed safely while Gin was sent back unable to stop.

Gin panted as he picked him self up. "What are you no creature can match A werewolf's speed how can you"

"Your speed is only that of sound while mine is the speed of light." OOO said as he appeared behind him blocking his punch while emitting the liodias singing him. He than jumped high into the air releasing another liodias blocking out he moon as Gin stood helpless watching the moon was blocked by his light. OOO then descended with another powerful bicycle kick sending Gin into the roofs railing.

Both stared at each other equally tired OOO from the combo and Gin from the beating. OOO stood in front of the girls, _"Eiji-kun fights to protect me just because I became his friend and all I do is sit and watch." _Moka then heard a voice in her head.

"_Fool… Eiji fights because he can, its not just for you he'll put his life on the line for any one, human or Yokai albeit foolish but that's part of his charm as a goofy and sweet person." _inner Moka paused blushing from inside the Rosario.

OOO then he felt a hand grab his. He saw Moka with worried look on her face.

"Eiji remove the Rosario you cant handle this form for to long" Moka said.

"Hai" OOO said as he pulled it off. The energy flashed blinding Gin as OOO and Moka stood in a ready stance.

"Now the finisher." OOO said as he pulled out the OOO-scanner.

Gin looked to the unsealed Moka-sama and had hearts in his eyes. He howled, "I thought you were hot before but now you're just smoking!" every one dead panned at the line.

OOO stood aside so Moka could advance. "Pleas go ahead."

"What a gentleman," smiled Moka-sama as she advanced as OOO jumped high up landing on the flying Toride-vendor. Despite his injuries he was still fast but as he moved he discovered his movements weren't as quick as before and Moka-sama was running towards him. "Wondering about your lack of speed? Look up." Gin did and to his horror he discovered OOO was concealing the moon with his liodias( how did he miss that). "No moon, no speed. Now...KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Her leg rose up in a kick that nailed the werewolf right in the chin and sent him flying skywards.

OOO scanned the medals as he placed the scanner back.

"**SCANNING CHARGE" **

Three rings appeared in front of him as he stood on the bike like a surfboard and went through the three rings as he passed through the last one. The spikes on his helmet turned into a lions main blinding Gin. "SEE-YAH" OOO said As he delivered a cross slash to Gin's chest with incredible power. Gin fell a smoking mess his chest wound was cauterized on impact.

OOO landed in a crouch as he cancelled the transformation. Eiji then fell into someone's arms. He looked up to see Moka.

"Your reckless Hino" Moka said as she helped Eiji up.

"Well I figured he would beet me otherwise if its true Werewolves and Vampires are equal in power and I know you could beet me if it came to that so I had to let loose." Eiji said as he steadied himself. Date then walked away with his tank.

"In the end I didn't have to join in, oh well" he said as he walked away.

"Eiji I apologies for the way my other self acted she can be quit immature" Moka said as she crossed her arms.

"Its fine Moka-sama. Trust can be blown away with the wind easily so I don't hold a grudge." Eiji said as he stared at the moon. Moka could only stare at the maturity Eiji had. He was a kind person who could be tuff when he needed. It seems like both Moka's have developed a crush on our lovable vagabond. This quite moment ended when Kurumu glomped Eiji suffocating him again.

"Good job Eiji-kun you deserve a reward" Kurumu said in a seductive tone.

"Nani?" Eiji said muffled by her breast.

"Get off him you stupid cow." Yukari said as she tackled them to separate them. Moka was staring as the vein on her head started throbbing in an X shape.

* * *

><p>The following day Gin apologized for his behavior to Eiji now that he was freaking scared of him. After seeing his savage fighting style. Gin even admitted he was the peeping tom. Clearing the young riders name. Of course, this also caused Kurumu, Moka and Yukari to become jealous at all the girls who came to apologies for accusing him of being the Peeping Tom. As Gin was talking to Eiji some photos fell out of his pocket. Kurumu picked them up to see they were pictures of girls in state of undress even herself.<p>

"GIN!" she screamed as other girls came to see and got angry as well. They all chased him around the school with sports equipment.

"Wow live and learn huh Moka." Eiji asked as he turned towards only she was blushing and hanging her head. "What's wrong Moka?"

"Nothing" She said as she turned away. As she held a picture of herself. But Eiji just shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>Well another chapter sorry it took so long I have school stuff to do so any way this chapter has Ratoratah the scorching combo. Next chapter new everything student, enemy and rider in Foes, Childhood Friend and Trinity.<p> 


	6. Trinity, Blog and A NEW

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fan-fiction it is all for fun and nothing else. I take responsibility for putting these already existing series together and nothing else so pleas no one be mad at me. So lets see how these two work together. **Lets follow Eiji Hino as he attempts to survive the greatest dangers of all time Girls…oh and evil monsters. Sort of takes place after the series with a younger Eiji, and has the orange combo along with the other special combos eventually. I will also add my own two or more combos and corresponding greed.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>TAKA"<strong>

"**TORA"**

"**WANI" **

OOO was fighting three guys who were attacking him. He was currently using the crocodile legs to fight them.

"Hah" OOO said as he delivered a reverse round-house kick to the umbrella one and jumped delivering a tornado kick to the blob like one. As he did so a crocodile head bit down on impact. He had the skill advantage but they had numbers. OOO was surprised when he was wrapped up by the long necked one.

"We got you now Hino" the umbrella Yokai stated as they didn't notice OOO grab a green stag beetle medal.

"**KUWAGATA" **

"**TORA"**

"**WANI" **

OOO released a powerful blast of lightning at them making them twitch in pain. He kicked the blob and long necked Yokai with a scissor-kick sending them into the umbrella. OOO was going to send another blast when the girls showed up.

"Eiji-kun" Moka said as she ran towards the fight.

"Ah Moka-san."

"Eiji what are you doing?" Yukari asked as she saw he was in his armor.

"Oh these guys attacked me and I let my instincts get the better of me" OOO said rubbing the back of his helmet.

"Hey that's the guy that's been stalking me!" Kurumu shrieked

"Him to, he's been stalking me" Yukari followed. At this the three stooges were busted.

"Eh?" OOO asked _"That explains a lot they were jealous… and creepy." _ "Why does this happen to me?" He asked as he hung his head.

"It doesn't matter we wont lose to you Eiji Hino." the three stated in unison "Now combine." then in a flash of light they combined into a giant Cycloptic blob with an umbrella on the back of its neck.

"Sugoi" OOO said as he stared at the creature.

"Eiji!" the girls screamed.

"Ah right… Hah" OOO said as he rushed the beast. He kicked its legs with the crocodile heads biting on it causing it to tumble the he fired a powerful blast of lightning in the air making lightning rain down on them. It let out a scream of pain as it fell to its knees. OOO than took the scanner and scanned the currently slotted medals.

"**SCANNING CHARGE"**

OOO slid across the ground as his legs stated glowing green and orange "SEE-YAH" He said as he delivered an electric scissor kick to the beast causing a large explosion.

**(one week later) **

OOO TaToBa and Inner Moka were fighting a large muscular monster in the grave yard.

"Hah" OOO screamed as he kicked him across the face. He then spun around and kicked him in the chest and finished it by jumping and tornado kicking him in the head. Making him spin around 180degrees to see Moka deliver a kick to the side of his face as OOO did the same from the other side. Moka then kicked him in the chest sending him back a few feet. As he regained his balance OOO came in and unfolded the Tora claws. He slashed him once then twice and so on. As he struggled to stay up OOO and Moka regrouped.

"Eiji lets finish this" Moka said

"Sounds good" OOO said as he removed the scanner.

"**SCANNING CHARGE" **

OOO and Moka jumped up high into the air as the three rings formed both of them fell through as OOO went into a right legged side kick while Moka went into a left legged one. The three rings tied there legs together with two pinkish rings between the three main ones. There power had merged into one powerful attack.

"SEE-YAH!"

"Know your place!"

Both screamed as their attack collided with him creating a large explosion. Sending him into a series of tombstones.

* * *

><p>In dark lit room a teen with dark hair was watching a computer screen. He was dressed in a black trench coat with the sleeves torn off, white tank top, black pants and boots.<p>

"That's four more hits on a Eiji Hino and Moka Akashiya." the teen said "Well the girls was protecting herself so pointless. But this Hino is interesting." the teen got up and his body flashed a dark navy blue with cell medal surrounding him. He turned into a Greeed with a canine head and sharp clawed hands; his armor from his waist up was metallic cobalt/navy blue with dark gray accents, he also had a wolf tail hanging from his head like a pony tail. He looked out the window as his last yummy returns and breaks up into cell medals.

"Lunch time…" He then noticed a new alert on his website "Oh a new hit" he clicked the mouse and read the hit

"lets see… Hino stole the girl I liked, "well then" lets go Hino I'll handle you personally; I could use the exercise." he flashed back to his human form as he went out the door. "Thank you loyal follower, I've found you OOO…"

* * *

><p>"Well that felt good besides its not like posting this will really put a hit on Hino." Gin said as he sat in front of his laptop. Showing the website Dark-Grudges owned by the canine greeed Zin "Better get ready for class."<p>

* * *

><p>In the cemetery a man with dark hair and suit that looked like he was going to a funeral was sitting on a tomb stone holding a cell medal in hand.<p>

"Yokai academy huh…" he said as his body flashed a dark magenta color with cell-medals around him. He was now in his Greeed form. He looked like Dark Kiva but in a dark magenta shade of armor instead of red. His legs weren't armored his arms had bats on them like Ankh had Birds on his. His back had bat wings folding over his shoulders and a cape coming out of each wing. His head looked exactly like Dark Kiva's only it looked more animalistic.

"So that's were your going…those medals will be mine keeper, nothing will stand in the way of me becoming "beautiful"… I swear it" he said as he crushed the cell-medal.

* * *

><p>"Attention class we have a new student transferring into our class today." Ms. Nekonome stated in a sing song voice. "Please introduce your self Hikari-san"<p>

A girl dressed in a slightly modified girls uniform came in. She had dark knee high socks and a black trim blazer that seemed tight on her and her skirt was a little longer. She was regular height for her age she had short black hair, violet eyes with black eyeliner. "Hi I'm Sakayama Hikari pleasure" she said with polite bow; despite her dark appearance she seemed quit bright .

"Alright Hikari-san take a seat… um ah next to Hino-kun"

"Hino?" She looked over towards Eiji and got a happy face. "Eiji-chan!" she shrieked as she jumped and trapped Eiji in a hug.

"Ah,… Sorry but do I know you Hikari-san?" Eiji asked as he felt the cold stares from Moka and Kurumu with killing intent.

"That's cold Eiji-chan don't you remember when we were kids we would play together all the time."

"Ah… no way your that Hikari I cant believe it" Eiji said as he returned the hug. They then got up and did this elaborate handshake and started laughing and giggling. Eiji completely ignored the stares of Moka and Kurumu at there close friendship.

After class Eiji and Hikari were walking around the school as Eiji volunteered to show her around. They went every were together laughing and having fun. The hole time Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were watching them.

"I don't like her." Kurumu and Yukari stated bluntly in unison.

"Come on guys I think its great Eiji can be reunited with an old friend." Moka said as she remembered the story Date told her.

"But Moka-san she's trying to take Eiji-kun away from you." Yukari stated

"Who said he was Moka's, he's my mate of fate" Kurumu said as she pinched Yukari's cheeks.

"Now that's enough think about it we fight over him twenty-four seven the only friend he has here outside us is Gin." Moka clarified.

"And he's just a good for nothing pervert." Kurumu stated; some were Gin let out a sneeze.

"So one friend that's a girl wont hurt anyone it just proves Eiji's a really kind person and not Gin." outer Moka was confident in Eiji but inner Moka however was currently a burning hell of jealousy _"If she tries anything I'll put her in her place."_

* * *

><p>Eiji and Hikari had gotten soda from a ride vendor "I cant believe its been so long Hikari-san and I cant believe you're a Yokai too."<p>

"Well same here" she said elbowing Eiji.

"Uh well…" Eiji's eyes got a blank look as he stopped.

"Your not a Yokai huh?" she asked as she noticed his look. Eiji being the person he is couldn't lie to her.

"What no ah…not buying it huh" she shook no "please don't tell any one?" he asked

"Daijobu Eiji-chan." at hearing this Eiji took a sip of his soda "So does your girlfriend know?" she asked mocking him. The girlfriend comment made him spit out his drink in a classic spit take.

"Girl…Girlfriend … I don't have a girlfriend." Eiji stammered blushing Taka red.

"Oh come on I felt that stare that girl gave me, you know the pink haired one." she said making a motion with her hands like moving a hat. "But anyhow does she know?" she asked

"Yeah she knows." Eiji answered.

"What about that one with huge chest she seems to have a crush on you also."

"No Moka is the only one that knows I couldn't hide it from you because you were able to tell."

"Well don't worry I'll protect you Eiji-chan."

"Hikari-san." just then a scream could be heard. And Eiji ran at top speed to find it.

"Eiji-chan" Hikari said as she followed him.

* * *

><p>Zin had arrived and was not happy with the people around him. He was currently strangling a youth who mad fun of his looks.<p>

"What's so funny man I thought you were so tuff what bull" Zin through him into a wall sending him through it. He then choked another teen and neared his face.

"Tell me were is Eiji Hino and I'll let you live." He said as he lightened his grip enough to let him talk.

"Hey!" Zin turned to see a familiar messy head of hair.

"I'm right here." Eiji said as he walked closer.

"Good know I can…"

"Wait!" a voice said a Gin appeared in front of them.

"Hino you should know when to stay out of a fight." Gin said as he looked Zin down.

"Stay out of my way you inferior mutt." Zin said as he suddenly smacked Gin into a wall.

"Now OOO lets settle this." Zin said as he stared at Eiji.

"OOO?" Hikari asked.

"How do you know that?" Eiji asked

"Simple I'm…." he was cut off when Gin hit him in the face making him skid through a wall.

"Don't underestimate me you stuck up prick" Gin said as a little blood trickled down his head. Just then the girls had arrived.

"Impressive for a mutt like you but as I was saying this is how I know of you Eiji Hino or should I say the Multi King OOO." Eiji's eyes widened at this and every one looked in aw.

"How do you know that how…do you know the truth about my power?" Eiji asked in shock.

"Simple king I'm known as Zin the Lunar Greeed." He said as he transformed into his greeed form.

"You…you're a werewolf like me." Gin said in shock.

"NO I'm not I'm better a true beast. Known as a Greeed. Not some mutt like you." he then fired a crescent shape blast of energy sending Gin into a wall.

"Gin-sempai!" Eiji screamed, he then rushed him while scanning the medals "HENSHIN!"

"**TAKA"**

"**TORA" **

"**BATTA" **

"**TA-TO-BA"**

"**TATOBA"**

"**TA-TO-BA" **

OOO kicked Zin across the face he then pulled out the Medajaribur and rushed him. Zin fired multiple blasts but they did nothing. OOO slashed at Zin, but was countered both fighters were at a stalemate. Both continued to battle as OOO slashed and Zin slashed but neither gave an inch. Everyone could only watch in aw as these titanic warriors clashed Eiji seemed more savage in his approach. But some one was watching from the roof with a cell-medals in hand.

"OOO has some skill, but that aside if I want those crystal-medals I'll have to get Zin to help me." He then jumped up as he flashed into his Greeed form and flew towards them.

Every one was stunned when a blast of energy hit the ground.

"Kira why are you here?" Zin asked as he got to his feet.

"Another Greeed…" Moka said in shock.

"Simple Zin I need something and this is merely a matter of convenience" the Greeed known as Kira said as he lifted OOO up by his neck he then struck him with great force in the chest sending him on his but. Both Greeed charged him and slashed him reputedly causing sparks and screams of pain. Finally they blasted him with there attacks sending OOO into a support beam causing him to cancel the transformation. As Eiji laid on the floor griping his chest in pain Zin leaned on Kira's shoulder.

"Eiji!" every one screamed as they went to check on him.

"Well it was fun but I have business to take care of." Zin said as he stalked closer to them.

"As do I" Kira said as he walked towards Hikari san. "Now guardian give me those medals." he demanded.

"Medal?" Eiji asked as he slowly tried to get up.

"Yes let me clarify about 800 years ago a king commissioned us Greeed to be created he had four alchemist make all of us but some of us escaped and have lived among you for years. Why you may ask to become a living god that is the truth of OOO power." He then looked over towards Hikari.

"But a woman tried to stop the king by making her own set of medals to defeat King. He caught wind of her plan and took her medals for himself but when he tried to use its power, but unlike the other Greeed, the medal's desire is to give its life to protect others. So, the king destroyed the medals, all except three, and sealed them away so none could use them against him. After the king was sealed, a guardian was chosen protected the Medals and their Seal of Hope." Kira finished as he pointed at Hikari. "That guardian is the ancestor of this girl… Now give me those Medals." he finished as he charged her. But a blast of energy caused sparks to fly of Kira. Every one looked over to see two figures Date and Goto.

"Yo Hino looks like you could use some help." Date said as took out a metallic belt with a green and white sphere in the center, a coin slot on the left and a knob on the right. He took a silver cell-medal out of his tank and flipped it high into the air and caught it in his right hand and dropped it in the slot and proceeded twist the knob "Henshin" the sphere opens as a giant green sphere surrounded him inside green and white gashapon balls placed them selves on his chest, back, shoulders, forearms, thighs and legs. As the rest of the armor followed by the helmet. He was clad in a black body suit with silver armor were all the gashapon balls were there was a bit of green armor on the right side of his chest his helmet was black with a silver moth plate with a yellow chin strap around it along with three black lines on each side two black spikes on his cheeks a black visor in a U shape glowing red and another gashapon ball on the top of his helmet with circuits seen through the white half. "Now let's start earning." said the Techno Rider Birth as his visor dulled to black.

"Who are you?" Zin asked commandingly.

"Kamen Rider Birth" Birth said as he pulled out a the gun from before. He then held it by the trigger and the handle in the front half of the gun. He then fired a series of shots at the Greeed causing more sparks to fly. He then took another cell medal and slotted it in the Birth-slot and twisted the Grap-Accelerator causing a green disc with a cell medal on the top to move clockwise to the bottom as the belt announced…

"**Drill Arm" **then the receptacle orb on his right arm opened causing mechanical components to form around his arm forming a more armored arm with large drill bit at the end. Both charged at each other as birth stabbed him extracting cell-medals.

"Ah you…bastard…I'll get you… for this." Kira said as he was bleeding out medals. Birth pulled out his arm making him stumble back into the wall.

"HOHO… nice score." He said as he threw the medals at his tank. Several gorilla can-droids picked up the falling medals, and put them in the tank.

"Looks like time for plan B" Zin said as he pulled out a cell-medal. He then looked at Eiji and tossed it into the jackets patch. As a yummy came out of his coat. it then shed into a creature that looked like a Werewolf it was the Wolf Yummy. "Now my servant destroy your target." at this the wolf Yummy looked at Eiji but was tackled by Gin in his released state.

"Don't ignore me you jerk." he said as he struggled with the yummy. They seemed even in terms of strength. But that changed when Goto fired his Birth-buster at the Yummy and Gin slashed him causing sparks and medals to fly.

"Goto-chan, Wolfie-Chan NICE!" Birth said as he gave them a thumbs up. He then rushed Zin swinging with the Drill arm. Meanwhile the others still looked in aw at the new rider. Well every one but Eiji he was use to Birth. Moka was supporting Eiji but eventually he dropped the OOO-driver.

"Ah" Eiji said as he dove for it but fell flat on his face. He then tried to grab it but some one beat him to it. "Hikari-san?" Eiji asked in shock.

"Daijobu Eiji-chan I said I would protect you so trust me." She said as she stared at the belt.

"Wait Hikari-san you don't understand." he said as he tried to get up. But his foot slipped making him fall but not before he accidentally snatched Moka's Rosario causing her energy to release. Every one but Gin and the Yummy to stare.

"Eiji you should be more careful. If something were to happen to you the other Moka would cry." She scolded.

"Right sorry." Eiji said as he looked down.

"Jeez don't take it so seriously Eiji you were out numbered any way. Besides The other me isn't the only one who would miss you." she said blushing slightly.

"Moka-sama?" he said but there moment was ruined by Zin who came swinging at the group while Kira was battling Birth again.

"You little brat…" Moka hissed at Zin.

"Sorry but I have a target I've taken the time to kill myself so you wont stop me vampire girl." he said enraging Moka even more as they started fighting. Moka delivered a round house kick but he ducked under it and tried to slash her but she kicked away his hands both were at a stale mate. Birth wasn't doing better despite the damage he took Kira was still strong. All three fights were being watched by Eiji and the others.

Hikari was still trying to figure out how to use the OOO driver.

"What are you doing?" Kurumu asked her,

"I'm sure if I figure it out I could use it." she replied.

"Impossible…" Kurumu yelled.

"Huh? Why?" Hikari asked

"Because that power belongs to Eiji it's the power he uses to save people… so only Eiji could use it."

"But why does Eiji have to fight alone why should he bare it alone." she practically yelled at Kurumu. To witch she looked away in shame. But then Eiji ran past them snatching the OOO-driver

"I don't fight alone Hikari-san…" Eiji said as he place the driver to his waist.

"Huh" was the reaction from the girls.

"I have Date and Goto-san to help me" Eiji said as he slotted the Batta medal as Goto and Birth battled Kira. "I Have Kurumu-san, Yukari-san." he stated as he slotted the Tora medal. "I have Moka-sama and Gin-sempai" he said as he slotted the Taka medal and watched the former fight there respective opponents.

"So you see I fight with friends who care for me support me and are there for me…. HENSHIN!" he finished as he scanned the metals.

"**TAKA"**

"**TORA" **

"**BATTA" **

"**TA-TO-BA"**

"**TATOBA"**

"**TA-TO-BA" **

**(insert song Regret nothing ~ Tighten Up) **

OOO slashed Zin across his back with the Tora claws then him and Moka kicked him straight to the chest. He then charged to help Gin against the Yummy. He jumped and delivered a flying kick to the Yummy's face as he landed in a ready stance next to Gin.

"Eiji you should know something." Gin blurted

"Nani?" OOO asked as he stood up straight again.

"I'm the one who put the hit on you. That must be why he's here it must be."

"Daijobu Gin-sempai." OOO said surprising him.

"Are you nuts I put a hit on you and you say that… you must be nuts!" He shouted grabbing every ones attention.

"I said don't worry I'm not mad because you're my friend"

"After I put a hit on you, you still call me your friend Why?" he asked confused.

"Because you're a good person Gin-sempai and I have faith in you…its hard to get mad at your friends when they apologies for there mistakes ahead of time." He said smiling under his helmet. Gin could feel the kindness Eiji radiated.

"Eiji-chan" Hikari said as she watched Eiji _"Even now Eiji-chan helps people at his expense but now he can take care of him self I still remember when bullies teased him he would just laugh with them I'd have to step in and save him." _she then remembered something she took out what looked like a stone version of the OOO-driver. She closed her eyes and figured it out. _"I can help" _she said as she closed her eyes. Then three medals flew out of no where and into the stone seal. It turned into something similar to the OOO-driver. Only the top was closed of making how the medals entered a mystery. She then placed it to her waist forming a belt like Eiji's only the scanner was smaller and shaped like IXA's knuckleduster. Kira watched in shock as the medals he wanted were right in front of him but then he was kicked in the face by OOO.

"Hikari-san" OOO said as he noticed the belt that looked like his but different what surprised him was the three medals. Three avian crystal medals: the dove (bright-orange), crane (lime-green) and swan (light-purple)

"Henshin" She said as she swiped the Trinity scanner across the belt as a female robotic voice mimicked her.

"**HENSHIN" **

Three medals swirled around her as crystalline shards surrounded her they all merged and broke away forming a Female Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Trinity. She was slender in build. She had a white body suit and her armor looked like a mismatch color TaJaDol combo with the segments in the order of the medals on her belt similar to the way OOO works. She had no lung-circle her right arm armed with a crossbow-like shield with a bird design called the Diva-Bow her legs were more Batta like in appearance but still armored. Her helmet looked Like an orange Taka helmet with light green eyes.

"Kamen rider Trinity" She said as she took a pose similar to Eiji's.

"Sugoi Hikari-san" OOO said as he kicked the yummy in the face in a nonchalant manor.

"A new Kamen Rider that makes it easier for us." Goto said as he fired at Zin.

"Well this should be interesting" Moka said as she kicked Kira. Trinity then jumped in the air and started twirling around kicking the Greeed along with Moka they jumped and kicked him straight in the chest sending him into a tree. OOO took out the Medajaribur and put three sell-medals into it and scanned it

"**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE"**

"SEE-YAH" OOO slashed the Yummy making the trees behind him slide down along with, as the trees reformed the Yummy exploded. Zin then crashed into OOO with tremendous force causing them to tumble around the ground.

"Looks like I'll have to take care of you my self." He said as he got up off the ground but then Gin slashed him across the back. Sending him towards a tree. The two started tussling as OOO got up.

OOO then took out two yellow medals and slotted them in the head and leg section then he scanned them.

"**LION"**

"**TORA" **

"**CHEETAH" **

"**RATA-RATA...RATORATAH!" **

**(insert song Ride on right time) **

OOO and Gin blurred out of sight and started slashing Zin from every direction. As sparks and medals started flying OOO came in and stabbed his claws into Zin as he pulled them out he also pulled out two cobalt/navy Blue medals. Zin staggered back as some of the adornments on his armor fell off as cell-medals.

"My…core-medals…" Zin said as he staggered away.

Mean while Moka and Trinity where fighting against Kira who had them out powered.

"Stay out of the way." Moka-sama said as she pushed Trinity out of the way.

"Hey if we want to stop him we need to work together." she said catching her attention.

"I can handle it myself." she hissed.

"Even though you could Eiji-chan would be upset if you were hurt, so i cant let you." she said with her hands on her hips.

"Why would that matter to you?" she asked

"Eiji-chan has always been like a brother to me he's like a living contradiction he's fragile but at the same time strong. The only time he ever cries is when some one he cares about is hurt. Other than that he's impossible to anger or anything."

"So he's only like a brother nothing else?" Moka asked curios.

"Nope to me he's just a brother. A silly little brother." she joked. The talk was interrupted by a blast of energy.

"Don't ignore me you brats." Kira said as he stalked towards them. All of a sudden he was kicked by both Birth and OOO.

"Should you really be using a combo Hino?" Birth asked as he came up behind him.

"If I do this its fine." OOO said as he ran towards a ride-vendor.

"Huh?" Birth said as OOO turned it to bike form. He them pulled out a yellow can droid witch turned into the Tora can-droid with then attached to the ride-vendor making the Toride-vendor. OOO then jumped on and speeded towards Kira who was still picking him self up. Along the way Moka jumped on the back also.

"Moka-san I need you to distract him."

"Nani?" she questioned angrily.

"Even if he's not fully revived he still has eight cores we need to take some out to fight him without having to destroy the school plus if we went full out who knows what might happen." he justified.

"I understand that but why am I the distraction."

"Because I have a plan but only I can complete it plus we don't have time to make a new one."

"Fine but you owe me big time."

"Hai" he said as he fired shots from the bike off at Kira. The bike then stopped with the back rising up which OOO took advantage of by jumping off the still spinning wheel. Sending him high in to the air. While Moka charged Kira and kicked him across the face making him spin to see Birth punch him several times and then Trinity fired white shots of energy of at him with the Diva-Bow as Kira was getting up he heard…

**"GIN...GIN... GIN... GIGA SCAN"  
><strong>

Trinity's Diva-Bow charged up a rainbow colored aura she then fired the energy as it took the shape of a Phoenix. Kira fired a powerful shock-wave like blast as both attacks met it made a large explosion. Knocking him down again.

"**SCANNING CHARGE" **

He look up to see three rings above him and OOO coming in with his left leg bent and his right leg stretched out into a side kick. He then passed through each ring the first made a bright flash of light that blinded everyone the second three claw marks around his legs and the last made his legs start blurring as he was performing a powerful bicycle kick.

"SEE-YAH!" OOO said as he delivered a barrage of kicks at Kira sending him sliding across the ground along with him like Kiva's kick but the whole time he continues to kick him in the chest with powered kicks then OOO crashed Kira into a tree as OOO kicked himself off landing in a crouch small explosions went off on Kira's body making three core medals fly out along with a stream of cell-medals. OOO then grabbed the magenta Core-medals in his hand as Kira fell clutching his chest in pain.

"_Dam it if I hadn't put up that barrier I'd be nothing but cell-medals now." _he said mentally. Zin then came over and help Kira.

"Kira lets get out of here."

"AHH!" he screamed as he made a large black mist to cover there escape.

"So they got away" Goto said as he walked up to the group. Eiji and the other fighters then canceled there transformations this time Eiji only stumbled a bit.

"Well at least we got a whole lot of cell-medals that's definitely worth a raise." Date said as he pumped his fist.

"Is that all he thinks about?" Moka asked as sweat dropped.

"When it comes to the Greeed…yup." Eiji answered.

"Well at least there gone" Hikari said as she leaned her arm on Eiji's shoulder. Earning a cold glare from the other girls.

"Still its amassing Hikari-san is a Kamen Rider as well." Eiji said.

"Oh it nothing really just came to me out of the blue." she said blushing slightly. Which made the girls stare coldly again.

"Ne, Eiji-kun." Yukari said as she tugged on his sleeve.

"Who were they any?"

"Ah that's right I never told you did I. You see Yukari-san those were Greeed creatures made of pure desire each one with there own set of core medals like the ones I took from them now that's were it gets a bit confusing well for me. You see these medals give both me and them there power but they need a full set of there own nine medals I need only three to access the full potential." Eiji said as if lecturing all the while Yukari was taking notes as if listening to a teacher.

"Hey I thought you took out the Greeed Eiji-kun." Kurumu asked.

"Well like they said their ones that got away from the original OOO but why is it there not fully revived?" Eiji asked seeing as they got away and were never sealed but were still incomplete. His mind was working on overdrive. Until…

"Ah who cares there gone we should celebrate." Kurumu said as she started suffocating Eiji with her chest.

"The Girlfriends right we should." Goto said as he slung the Birth-buster over his shoulder.

"Huh I thought the pink haired one was Hino's girlfriend?" Date asked as he scratched his head. "OH well lets make oden." He said enthusiastically.

of course while Date and Goto were getting stuff ready, Yukari and Kurumu were playing tug-a-war with Eiji's arms until Moka tackled him sucking his blood and with that all of our lovable heroes trouble continued at least he has back up now in the form of Kamen Rider Trinity but Eiji didn't notice one thing a purple head of hair watching him from a corner.

* * *

><p>Hello mina-san just saying hi and sorry it took so long but I had school so eh what can you do I'll try to update earlier but I have school and other projects like Kamen Rider ZER0 my new crossover story based on our current rider hero Called Fourze To Ru (guess what manga this meets) I would like to thank two people for the OC Greeed and Rider that would be Brave-Kid and Colossal Fighter, next time Eiji's being stalked but strangely he doesn't really care Yuki-onna, Alone and a Gravity combo.<p> 


	7. YuukiOnna, Alone,wit A Gravity Combo

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fan-fiction it is all for fun and nothing else. I take responsibility for putting these already existing series together and nothing else so pleas no one be mad at me. So lets see how these two work together. **Lets follow Eiji Hino as he attempts to survive the greatest dangers of all time Girls…oh and evil monsters. Sort of takes place after the series with a younger Eiji, and has the orange combo along with the other special combos eventually. I will also add my own two or more combos and corresponding greed.**

* * *

><p>It was a new day at Yokai Academy. It'd been a few months since Eiji enrolled in this school and he was happy. He had a group of good and trusted friends who would be there for him. There was Moka the beautiful pink haired vampire who could become scary whenever her Rosario was removed, Kurumu the succubus who claimed him as her Destined One, Yukari the witch who wanted to be in a three-way relationship with him and Moka (making him and everyone doubt if she was REALLY just twelve years old), Hikari Eiji's old childhood friend who is also a Kamen rider, Kamen Rider Trinity, and even Gin who was a perverted werewolf and as Eiji put it stupid.<p>

That aside Eiji got out of bed in his pajamas and got his close ready he took the pair of underwear of the close line in his room. He noticed the temperature outside was slowly getting cold so he also took out a red scarf his aunt Chiyoko sent him. While he prepared his close Eiji had a chill run up his spine he knew something…no someone was watching him right now at this very instant. He looked out his window but saw zip, nada, nothing but the tree branches outside.

"Strange I could have sworn…must have been nothing." Eiji shrugged. He then took his close and a towel and went off to the showers. When he left a purple head of hair popped out or the tree's

"Eiji…Hino…" she grinned sinisterly.

* * *

><p>The new issue of the Yokai Newspaper had come out and all the members, minus Gin, were distributing said papers to the students. Most of the girls flocked Eiji, while the girls were swarmed by guys, and Moka was swarmed by both.<p>

What Eiji didn't notice was a girl staring at him from behind a tree. She had her eyes trained on him and a smile on her face.

"Woah, now that was tiring," said Kurumu, wiping the sweat off her brow. "We're nearly sold out."

"That's good it means were doing a good job." agreed Eiji as he put his things away in his messenger bag. He was enjoying the club's activities mostly because this is the first club he ever joined. Eiji then felt the same chill from this morning.

"We should celebrate." Moka said catching everyone's attention.

"Good idea Moka-san we can have it in the club room after school." Hikari said liking the idea.

"Someone's coming." Yukari pointing and Eiji and every one turned towards the direction.

"Excuse me," said the girl. She was beautiful with long purple hair and while she wore the skirt of the girls uniform, she wore a white wide-necked sweater with long dark sleeves over a black tank-top. She also wore purple striped stockings on her legs along with a belt wrapped around her left thigh. Her eyes were blue and she held a lollipop in her mouth. "Are there anymore papers?"

Eiji blinked and then looked at the one he was going to put away. "Oh, here you go." He handed it to her and she accepted, taking it. She then leaned in close, smiling.

"You get along so well," she commented, "I don't understand it."

"Huh oh well…" Eiji stuttered at her closeness despite the girls fighting over him he was still shy about talking to girls.

"Thank you Eiji-san" the girl said before walking away.

"Eiji-kun do you know that girl?" Moka asked.

"No, not really." he answered honestly. "At least, I don't think I do." He said as he started scratching his chin.

Kurumu growled in jealousy. That girl was trying to get close to her Eiji she knew it. She already had enough competition with Moka as it is, plus all the girls who thought Eiji was cute also; at least she knew Hikari was safe. She really didn't consider Yukari an obstacle. She was just a kid! In appearance, behavior, and age that was; but still the hole three way relationship makes you wonder. The bell rang and the Newspaper Club packed up their things before going to class.

* * *

><p>As Nekonome-sensei was about to begin the day's lesson, the door slid open and the girl from before walked in, causing Kurumu and Moka to stare. Eiji was just staring out the window while Hikari was asleep at her desk.<p>

"Sorry," the girl apologized, "I'm late."

"Ah, Shirayuki-san," said Nekonome-sensei. "I'll say you've been gone for a couple of months; but I'm glad you finally came. Please, take your seat." The girl bowed and went to her seat, which was at the front of the last row that Eiji sat in.

Nekonome-sensei then explained, "Mizore Shirayuki-san was ill so she couldn't come to school. I'm glad she's feeling better now."

"I am," Mizore nodded before looking over her shoulder at Eiji who finally paid attention.

"Now, as I was saying…" spoke Nekonome-sensei.

* * *

><p>The classes ended for the day and the students were milling about, minding their own business. At the moment, Moka, Kurumu were meeting up at Eiji's desk. To celebrate being completely sold out, the Newspaper Club was going to be hosting a party in their club room. Yukari and Hikari were already collecting party favors and the three remaining members were talking details.<p>

"So we'll meet up in the club room after we finish buying everything," Moka smiled. "Is that okay?"

"I'll bake my special cookies for you. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Kurumu said pressing herself against Eiji, making sure her breasts were pressed tightly against him causing him to blush Taka red.

"Kurumu-chan! You're doing it again!" Moka huffed before she grabbed the amorous succubus by the shoulder and began dragging her away.

"Hey! Wait! I wasn't done!" Kurumu cried as she was dragged away.

Eiji heaved a sigh he may never get use to Kurumu's way of showing affection but he really didn't mind as long as she was happy. He was the kind to put others first. But Kurumu wasn't the reason he was sighing he was still having the same nightmare again and he was tired. Eiji suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. Turing around, he looked for some sign that someone was there. He found it when he spotted someone's shoulder sticking out from behind a pillar.

"Is someone there?" asked Eiji as he reached for the OOO-driver in his pocket .

Things were silent for a moment. After a breath, the familiar form of Mizore Shirayuki poked her head out from the side with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Ah, Shirayuki-san," Eiji smiled in relief. "How are you?" he asked as he put the OOO-driver back deep into his pocket.

"I am well," Mizore nodded as she walked closer to Eiji.

"You can call Me Mizore-san if you like." she said as she got closer to Eiji,

"Okay...Mizore-san" Eiji said weakly.

Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew the copy of the paper that she had retrieved from . "I read your article. As always, it was very good."

"Oh, thank you," Eiji smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. He had been worried that no one liked his articles. He was mainly writing about some of his adventures since coming to Yokai Academy. He also did current events which kept the interest of the student body. "Do you always read my articles?"

"Yes," Mizore smiled. Reaching into her sweater, she pulled out a blue book with an ornate silver heart on the back and a white rabbit on the front. "Here."

"When I was away, I asked Nekonome-sensei to send me copies of the School Newspaper," Mizore explained as opened the book. "I found your articles interesting so I kept them in this scrapbook."

"Oh, arigato," Eiji blushed. "I am happy to know you like them that much."

Opening the book to see what articles Mizore had kept, Eiji was surprised to see that the odd girl had been writing comments next to the articles. There were so many of them he had some trouble reading them all. Some were pretty tiny so he wasn't sure what they were saying. But he really didn't mind he was just happy somebody liked his articles.

"I made some comments of my own too," Mizore added. She began to smile gently as she drew a circle on the floor with her right foot. "You always write your articles from an outsider's point of view. I can really relate to that."

To Eiji's surprise, Mizore almost seemed to glide over to him before she wrapped her arms snugly around one of his own and contentedly rested her head on his shoulder. Eiji blushed at the contact. Mizore seemed to be a little cold, which he reasoned was why she was wearing a sweater instead of the standard uniform.

"I can't help but feel that our personalities are the same," Mizore sighed contentedly. "You must be pretty lonely too. I know how that feels."

Eiji frowned a little at the declaration. He did feel pretty lonely sometimes. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Hikari, and even Gin were all good friends, but it still felt lonely a little when he couldn't hang out with them. He was also the only one of his kind in the entire academy you know being human. He tried not to think about it, instead he focused on the good things he had since coming to the hidden school. He had more wonderful friends now and he was having lots of fun. Still some scars don't heal so fast.

"I don't feel it much anymore, but I remember how it feels." Eiji admitted.

"Then we do understand each other," Mizore smiled. "Do you want to hang out? I know a nice place."

He still had to head to the party with Moka and the others. Still, he did have some spare time and he could use it to get to know Mizore better. She looked like she really wanted to be friends. "I suppose…we could hang out for little while."

"Yatta," Mizore smiled. She began tugging Eiji's arm so he could follow her but then she raced off with him at clock up speeds. "This way. I'll show you where I like to spend my time."

* * *

><p>"See that?" Mizore pointed after skipping a stone across the lake. "It skipped 5 times."<p>

Eiji applauded, returning the smile she was giving him. She then placed a pebble into his hand. "Now, you try," she said.

Eiji looked across the lake and tossed it, only for it to sink into the water. He sighed. He wasn't good at it, it seemed. He felt Mizore standing behind him, holding his wrists.

"It's all in the wrist, Eiji-san," Mizore said as she pressed against him. He started to shiver a bit but then he saw his watch and remembered something.

"Ah! Ano, Shirayuki-san, I'm sorry but I really need to go." She let go of Eiji's wrists and then Eiji turned to see her frowning. "Shirayuki-san?"

"You want to see that girl, don't you?" questioned Mizore.

"That girl?" Eiji blinked. "You mean Moka-san?"

She smiled placing a hand against his cheek, "But don't worry, I've taken care of her and soon you won't have to think about her ever again…"

* * *

><p>Moka was in the club room, snacks and drinks on the table, sitting in a chair as she waited for Eiji. "He's late," she mumbled. "Where could he be?" She then heard the door slide open. Smiling, she looked up to see if it was her beloved friends. "Eiji-kun?" Her smile fell when she saw that it was that girl in class. Mizore Shirayuki. "Shirayuki-san?"<p>

"Moka Akashiya," said Mizore as she stalked towards Moka. "You are an eyesore."

Moka backed away in fear as she felt the temperature drop. "Shirayuki-san, what's going on?"

"I think it's better for Eiji-san and I if you just…" She lunged forward and grabbed Moka's throat, squeezing tightly. Moka struggled to remove Mizore's cold hands from her neck. "Disappear."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" questioned Eiji as he backed away from Mizore. "What have you done to Moka-san?"<p>

"Nothing…yet," said Mizore dangerously. "But she's not going to be a problem anymore."

"She's my friend!" Eiji insisted with concern in his voice. He was about to start running until a mini blizzard stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Eiji-san, but you can't leave," said Mizore as her hands turned into ice claws. The lake also froze over. Eiji's eyes widened as he backed away from her while she stalked towards him, her hair taking on the appearance of ice as well and with each step he could feel the temperature drop another degree. "As you can see, this is my true form, I am a yuuki onna and I want you to be mine."

* * *

><p>Moka had smashed a stapler against Mizore's head and gasped when she saw the part she'd hit break apart. "Sorry, but I'm not the real Mizore," Mizore apologized soullessly. "The real Mizore is out there with Eiji-san. Now, Moka Akashiya, die quietly and just disappear…"<p>

* * *

><p>Eiji shivered as the ice was slowly starting to encase his body as Mizore watched him with a lifeless smile. She wanted him for herself and was not going to let him go anywhere. Also, from her words, she was going to hurt Moka and anyone else who got in her way. The ice was already covering the right side of his body, spreading over his chest. His legs were also covered in ice but his left arm and head were free, despite all that he kept struggling to escape. He shivered even more as Mizore came close and stroked his face.<p>

"Don't fight it, Eiji-san," she said tenderly. "It won't hurt for long."

"_What do I do a normal Henshin wont help me I only have two options both would hurt her…but I have no other choice." _Eiji pulled out the OOO-driver and placed it to his waist. But as the belt formed he remembered he only had one hand he couldn't open the Medal holder. But that didn't stop him. As he pulled it out and threw it in the air and opened causing the medals to fall to the ground as they fell Mizore covered her head while Eiji was lucky enough to catch the three he wanted. He slotted three yellow medal. "H-H-H…" Eiji stammered as the ice spread more. Mizore tilted her head to the side. Was he calling for help, he then took a deep breath "Henshin!" Eiji scanned the medals and put the scanner to his heart.

"**LION"**

"**KUJYAKU"**

"**CHEETAH" **

In a bright flash of light OOO stood there in place of Eiji, he then released a bright light while the taja spinner generated fire melting the ice and sending Mizore to the ground.

"No," Mizore said. "You can't leave." She started to freeze him over again. No matter what she wasn't going to let him go. **"**Fate brought us together. Only we can warm each others' cold hearts." But OOO released another blast of fire and light melting the ice. Mizore was stunned by the display of power and wondered what would happen next. When the light cleared she saw OOO standing with his blue eyes glaring at her.

"Well not what I was planning but it works." OOO then reached for the Medal-holder but then he remembered… "Ah…the Medals!" he said as he started looking for them on the floor. One by one he found them along with the Medal-holder. "Few found them. Ne am I forgetting something…" He was pondering until he felt his legs incased in ice and remembered he was in danger of becoming a Popsicle. "Ah! that's right I forgot I'm being turned into a Popsicle…" OOO then made the cheetah legs vibrate and brake him from the ice.

"Eiji-kun" Mizore heard and looked up to see Moka being carried by a flying Kurumu. Kurumu landed on the ice and nearly slipped. She let go of Moka who ran towards OOO.

"Moka-san?" questioned OOO.

"You should be thanking me, darling," boasted Kurumu. "I managed to save Moka just in time." '_Of course I had to sacrifice my cake." (flash back: Kurumu smashed a tray of sweets on the clone saving Moka but the clone was still moving until a coin shaped energy bullet hit it breaking it to pieces.)  
><em>

"Moka…Akashiya…" Mizore spoke sinisterly. "Do not hinder me!" A sudden blizzard began and blew about, causing the girls to scream. OOO wrapped one arm around each girl protectively. She then made a small army of Ice clones.

"Ah how did she do that!" OOO screamed as he saw the clones. OOO then released the girls and rushed at the clones punching at one but was slashed from behind and again from the side. OOO tried to fight back but the clones slashed him before he could do anything. Tired of this OOO took out the Medal-holder and pulled out three gray medals which he slotted in the Driver "Sorry Mizore-san but you leave me no other choice." OOO then scanned them.

"**SAI"**

"**GORILLA" **

"**ZOU" **

"**SAGOZO…SAGOZO" **(drum beats could be heard as gray lights flashed)

OOO now stood in SaGoZo combo with his eyes flashing bright crimson red. The clones slashed at him but their claws broke on impact. OOO punched one completely shattering it; then he delivered a round-house kicked to one and shattered it as well.

"Moka-san Kurumu-san run now!" OOO said and with out a word they fled off the ice and behind a tree. OOO then lifted his arms and started pounding his chest in a Tarzan style and then grayish pulse waves made the ice in front of him brake into shards as all the clones were picked up in a tornado like spinning motion and smashed into each other causing them to brake apart. After OOO was done the ice reformed as if it never broke. He then walked over towards to Mizore his red eyes glowing brightly. She looked in horror as the tall dark gray figure walked towards her. But he just walked past her onto the land and stumbled forward to his hand and knees as he canceled the transformation.

"Eiji, are you alright?" Moka asked.

"I'm fine," Eiji wiped his nose. "Just feeling a little chilly… ah.. ahchoo"

"Oh, then let Kurumu warm you up, baby," said Kurumu as she grabbed his head and pressed his face against her chest. "If you catch my drift."

Kurumu-chan!" Moka shouted. "Get off him! He can't breathe!" She was right. Eiji was suffocating and eventually passed out.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mizore was absent at school. Kurumu and Moka were relieved to see her gone but not Eiji he was worried about her he rejected her feelings and just left her there. He felt awful like he was worse then any Greeed.<p>

"Where Shirayuki-san lives?" Nekonome-sensei asked curiously.

It was after school and Eiji was visiting the staff room where most of the teachers got their paperwork done. It had been pretty easy to find where Nekonome-sensei's desk was. She was the only one who had cat ears sticking out from her head.

"Hai," Eiji nodded. "I'm worried about Shirayuki-san."

"Oh, how nice of you!" Nekonome-sensei smiled. "I know exactly where she stays so I can give you the room number."

"You sure you wanna do that?" asked a rough voice asked from behind.

Nekonome-sensei and Eiji looked up to see who had been talking. They found themselves looking at a man who was wearing track suit pants and a sleeveless shirt. His skin was tanned and he had red hair. He appeared to be someone who thought they were slick. There was also something in his eyes that Eiji just didn't like.

"She's dangerous, you know," the man continued. "A really unstable girl."

"Kotsubo-sensei?" Nekonome-sensei blinked.

"I'm just saying she's trouble," Kotsubo shrugged. "You know why she was gone so long, kid?"

"She was sick, wasn't she?" asked Eiji.

"That's the cover story," Kotsubo chuckled. "You see, she attacked a teacher, apparently for no reason. She just snapped all of a sudden."

"Nani?" Eiji blinked. That didn't sound right. Sure, Mizore seemed to resort to violence, but only when there was a real reason. She didn't attack for no reason. "Are you sure? Could it have been a mistake?"

"Heck yeah I'm sure," Kotsubo chuckled. "You see, I'm the teacher she attacked. Put me down for a while too."

Eiji observed that he didn't look too badly hurt for someone trying to play off being injured by Mizore. He also seemed to be enjoying telling the story about how Mizore had attacked him. He was also leaving out a lot of detail from his story. Like where he was attacked and what he was doing there in the first place.

"She's escalating too," Kotsubo continued. "Two students were attacked last night. They had been frozen in ice and looked cut up pretty bad. They might have died if we didn't find 'them."

"Huh?" Eiji gaped. "But…there must be a mistake!"

"No mistake, kid," Kotsubo snickered. "The ice was pretty unmistakable. There's talk of Mizore Shirayuki getting expelled since she's so dangerous."

"But…but, how are we sure it's her?" asked Eiji.

"The ice," Kotsubo answered. "Who else could it be?"

"She can't be the only one here who uses ice," Eiji tried to argue. "There must be…hundreds of monsters here. Mizore-san can't be the only one who uses ice."

"Ohhhh! That's a good point!" Nekonome-sensei gasped. "It could be someone else who uses ice. She's just the only one who we know who can!"

"And all this starts up the night of the day she gets back here?" asked Kotsubo with a frown. "Sorry, but I know a troublemaker when I see one."

"Well…it could be a coincidence," Eiji attempted to retort. "Weird things happen here all the time."

"You know…," another teacher, Ririko Kagome, spoke up. She had been overhearing the conversation. "He has a point. Plenty of odd things happen out here with so many different monsters grouped together."

Kotsubo started to become agitated, "Hey, are you forgetting that she attacked me? Can we really let that go? The fact she hasn't said anything speaks for her guilt!"

"She won't talk to you," Eiji answered. "Maybe she's afraid to for some reason. I might be able to get her side of the story."

"Oooh! You're right!" Nekonome-sensei smiled brightly. She quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it over to Eiji. "Here you go! I wish you success."

"Arigato," Eiji smiled. He eyed Kotsubo for a second before he headed for the exit of the room. He was starting to feel that something was up and if he didn't do something soon, Mizore was going to get seriously hurt. As he was leaving though, Kotsubo was staring at his back with a frown.

"He's going to be trouble," he frowned.

* * *

><p>Eiji arrived at the dorms looking for Mizore's room with a frantic expression when he found her room he started knocking on the door.<p>

"Mizore-san open up I need to talk to you." Eiji said to the door. "Mizore-san!" Eiji shouted as he grabbed the door knob and opened it. Greeted by an arctic wind, "Not here…" Eiji then ran out of the building and to the nearest ride vendor. He then put in a cell medal and the Batta, Tako and Taka buttons. "Mina-san find Mizore-san hurry!" at his orders the swarm of can-droids spanned out to find her. Eiji then transformed the ride-vendor to bike mode and rode off on search of Mizore. with a little Batta can droid on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Mizore was just standing at the edge of a cliff that was overlooking the large lake. It would appear that she was alone once again. Eiji didn't want to see her anymore. Heck, she doubt anybody would want to see her ever again. She'd done some thinking. Maybe she shouldn't have attacked Moka and maybe she shouldn't have tried to freeze Eiji. But, she was just so lonely and well he seemed the same way too. Too bad she was wrong.<p>

"Well, well, well," she heard a voice. "Alone again, huh, Shirayuki?" Mizore spun around and saw the gym teacher, Kotsubo.

"Kotsubo…sensei?" Mizore backed away from the grinning teacher.

"You know, it's funny what kind of card life deals you," he said as he approached her, grinning lecherously, "You said you liked me and then you attacked me."

"You were taking advantage of me," she defended. "I didn't like it."

"Well, nobody was going to believe you anyway," he said. "I mean it's a teacher's word against a student's." He finished, "That's why you were hiding yourself and now you're doing the same thing." He then lunged at her and pinned her to the ground. She struggled against him.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"Oh, don't be like that," he licked his lips. "Just let me do whatever I want and I'll put in a good word for you. How's that?"

Mizore's eyes were filled with fury and with a sudden burst of strength she threw the man off him and over the cliff. He screamed as he fell and Mizore suddenly felt horrified. She'd just killed a teacher, she realized.

She looked over the cliff to see if he was alright, which she doubt, but she still did it, "KOTSUBO-SENSEI!"

She couldn't see anyone and she started to cry. Standing up, she turned away from the cliff when all of a sudden something grabbed her by the ankle and pulled. She screamed as she was being pulled off the cliff but she grabbed onto the edge and looked down over her shoulder to see Kotsubo had assumed his true form, a kraken. He had an octopus on his back along with several tentacles.

"I was going to give you a chance, you know?" Kotsubo sneered, "But now it looks like I'm going to have to kill you." He added, "Oh, but before that I want to tell you that Hino was out looking for you. I guess someone does care about you, but it's too late."

'_Eiji-san…cares?_' Mizore wondered and then she began to cry. '_Eiji-san…I'm sorry_…' Maybe it would be better if she just…

Suddenly, she felt a strong grip on her hands and she looked up to see who it was.

"MIZORE-SAN!" shouted Eiji as he grabbed her hands. She was shocked.

"Eiji-san?" she questioned.

The kraken teacher, however, was not pleased.

"Don't interfere!" He lashed out with one of his tentacles which wrapped around Eiji's neck. Eiji tightened his grip on Mizore's hands as a swarm of Tako cans attacked Kotsubo as they attacked and blinded him with their ink. Eiji took out a red can-droid which turned into the Kujyaku can-droid whose tail started spinning like a saw. He then cut the tentacles holding him causing Kotsubo to let go of Mizore. Eiji pulled her over the ledge but he slipped and fell back with Mizore in his arms.

"Mizore-san Daijobu?" Eiji asked as he looked up to Mizore who was lying on his chest. She blushed upon opening her eyes to see herself lying on Eiji. But the moment was ruined when our cephalopod teacher finally got rid of the can-droids.

"Your going to pay for that." He smiled only to be stopped when a strong gust of wind nearly blew him of the cliff. Said wind was coming from the Kujyaku can-droid whose saw like tail was moving at incredibly high speeds. But Kotsubo smacked the can-droid away.

"Its over Sensei turn your self in." Eiji said as he got up and placed the OOO driver to his waist.

"As if…" he said but before he could smack Eiji…

"Henshin"

"**TAKA"**

"**TORA"**

"**BATTA" **

"**TA-TO-BA"**

"**TATOBA"**

"**TA-TO-BA" **

OOO stood there and smacked away his tentacle and unfolded his claws. OOO tried to slash but his claws just bounced off his incredibly soft body.

"Eh? Hah!" he said as he slashed again but he still bounced off. All of a sudden a blast of energy hit the ground sending both of them back. OOO looked up to see Date holding the birth buster but instead of his leather jacket he wore a white doctors coat.

"Yo Hino looks like you need a hand." Date said with a grin.

"Who are you?" Kotsubo asked

"Me I'm the new school doctor pleasure." Date said as he put on the Birth Driver. he then flipped a cell-medal in the air and caught it; then he slotted it "Henshin." he said as the belt turned Date into Birth.

**(insert song Reverse Re:Birth) **

Both Kamen riders then rushed him Punching and kicking but all useless.

"You going to have to do better my body is soft and moldable" He bragged as he dogged there hits.

"This cephalopod is getting annoying, time to make Takoyaki." Birth said as he eyed Kotsubo with hungry eyes under his visor. Birth then slotted a cell-medal…

"**Caterpillar Legs" **

Birth tackled him sending him into a tree. "One more time."

"**Shovel Arm" **

Birth backhanded Kotsubo in the face with the shovel then he kicked him in the chest with the tracks running at high speeds. Causing a lot of damage to his chest. OOO then kicked him across the face sending him to the ground. OOO then pulled out three gray medals and slotted them.

"**SAI"**

"**GORILLA" **

"**ZOU" **

"**SAGOZO…SAGOZO" **(drum beats could be heard as gray lights flashed; **insert song Sun Goes Up**)

OOO SaGoZo combo stood there as his eyes flashed from green to red. Kotsubo only looked on in shock at his transformation.

"What in the world are you?" Kotsubo demanded as OOO slowly approached him. OOO smashed his heavy armored fists together. With a roar, Kotsubo attacked with his tentacles. They wrapped around OOO's limbs and then he pulled. Unfortunately for him, OOO didn't budge; in fact he was pulling him self closer to OOO. The kraken's face turned to that of shock as OOO rammed his fist into his stomach, sending him flying backwards. Kotsubo held his stomach, grunting as he landed a few feet away.

"You'll never get away with this!" Kotsubo shouted as he staggered to his feet.

"I doubt that," said OOO. "You tried to kill Mizore-san."

"Heh, she deserved it!" Kotsubo snorted, not denying a word. "Heck, she once said she liked me but when things got hot and heavy she bailed. She even froze me in ice."

"You attempted to take advantage of her feelings."

"Well, who cares?" Kotsubo said confidently. "Nobody is going to believe a student over a teacher!"

"Well what about two students and a faculty member; along with video proof." Birth said as he pulled out a Batta can-droid. "This little guy recorded every last word you said. A total confession."

Kotsubo's eyes widened in horror and he lunged for Birth, "GIVE THAT TO ME!" However, he didn't get far as OOO grabbed him by his tentacles. "Let me go!"

"Alright!" OOO said as he pulled him in by the tentacle and smashed his face with a earthshaking punch. Sending him into a tree uprooting it. As Kotsubo got up OOO started pounding his chest sending out seismic waves that picked him up and slammed him with rocks. As he continued to beat his chest Kotsubo continued to spin. OOO finally stopped and had Kotsubo fall with the rocks falling on top of him. OOO then walked over to him and kicked the recovering Kraken in the face flipping him backwards on his face, as he tried to get up OOO slammed his fists on his back. He then picked him by his leg and threw him up into the air as he fell OOO scanned the medals.

"**SCANNING CHARGE" **

OOO then jumped up with his legs together and came down with Kotsubo a seismic wave that trapped the teacher in the ground and started dragging him towards OOO who reared his head and fists back with all three glowing brightly "SEE-YAH" OOO said as he headbutted and double punched him making a large explosion that sent Kotsubo flying.

**(end song)**

"It's out of here!" Birth said as he saw Kotsubo flying. "Ah man now I cant make Takoyaki." both riders then canceled there transformations as Eiji fell to his knees "Hino you should be more careful. Your girlfriend will cry if anything happen to you."

"Date-san I told you she's not my girlfriend." Eiji sighed as Date helped him up.

"Oh come on the girls kisses you on the neck all the time of course she is, or is it the one whose always suffocating you with her chest." Date teased Eiji.

"Ah no its not…well you…ah"

"Why did you come to my rescue?" Mizore asked. Getting the riders attention.

"Because we're friends, and i never abandon my friends that includes you Mizore" said Eiji with his classic goofy smile.

"Friends?" she looked at him, confused. His eyes showed no deception. He was sincere. Suddenly, she burst into tears and hugged him. Date smiled at the warm moment Eiji had.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mizore's name was cleared and Kotsubo's was ruined. It was all in the school paper. Kotsubo was fired and Mizore was cleared of all blame; the boys Kotsubo said she froze said he was the actual cooperate.<p>

In the Newspaper Club's room, Nekonome-sensei congratulated them, "Good job, everyone and welcome my fellow adviser Akira-sensei."

"Now stop that, your going to make me blush" Date said with a hand behind his head.

Eiji sat in his seat, smiling in satisfaction as he counted the money in his boxers, "I'm glad we were able to help Mizore-san."

"That was awfully nice of you, doing what you did," said Moka. She'd never met anyone so kind, human or monster.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Kurumu. "I could've helped."

"Me too!" added Yukari.

"I didn't want to trouble anyone and…" He shivered. "Cold?" He then realized something and turned in his seat to see Mizore at the door. "Mizore-san?"

Kurumu and Yukari backed away from the yuuki onna who entered. She now sported a shorter hairstyle. Standing up and putting his boxers away, Eiji went to greet her, "Mizore-san, what are you doing here?"

"Just saying high. Do you like my hair?" she asked.

"Yes, it suits you," he smiled. "Makes you look cuter." She returned the smile.

"I'm glad to hear that," Mizore said as she hugged him. He shivered at the contact.

"Hey, get off him!" shouted Kurumu but suddenly she was frozen in a block of ice.

"Mizore-san!" gasped Eiji.

"Sorry, but old habits die hard," said Mizore. "Also, I wanted to join the club."

"You do?" he blinked.

"It's very lively and…I don't want to be alone."

"Well, welcome to the club!" Gin grinned. "We welcome anybody!"

"That's right welcome Mizore-san" Eiji said blushing Taka red

Moka frowned, not liking how Mizore was hanging off Eiji but she knew what Eiji was like so she allowed it. He was just too kind. Eiji, however, was shivering as his teeth chattered due to Mizore hugging him. He would become a Popsicle if this went on. If Ankh were here he would be laughing at me Eiji thought. The whole time Birth was chipping Kurumu out of the ice with the drill and shovel attachments.

* * *

><p>Hi Mina Kamen Rider Zero here super soon I will post my next story Fourze To Ru staring Gentaro and Lala from there perspective shows lets see our hero handle alien girls and earth girls just like his sempai he will have a lot of love troubles. Plus my story for the rider of my name sake ZER0 the rider story. Plus others as well. It looks like I will be able to post weekly mainly, so there you go wait till next time Ja Ne.<p> 


	8. Revelation, Spiders, and Student Police

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fan-fiction it is all for fun and nothing else. I take responsibility for putting these already existing series together and nothing else so pleas no one be mad at me. So lets see how these two work together. **Lets follow Eiji Hino as he attempts to survive the greatest dangers of all time Girls…oh and evil monsters. Sort of takes place after the series with a younger Eiji, and has the orange combo along with the other special combos eventually. I will also add my own two or more combos and corresponding greed. **In this chapter Ankh with out '' is the lovable and cranky arm of a Greeed we all love. 'Ankh' with '' is the other Ankh who allied with Kazali and was a big pain in the neck for both normal Ankh and Eiji. It might get confusing but bare with it. OOO+Vampire: Revelation, Spiders, and Student Police.

* * *

><p>That night Eiji tossed and turned in his bed with Date in his sleeping bag with only his face sticking out looking like some kind of caterpillar. Eiji was having a dream and what is so special about that this dream has Eiji reliving one of his more darker moments in life…<p>

_OOO was fighting the other Ankh in TaJaDol combo (episode 29) after being defeated Ankh faces his other self._

"_You, your me." the child voiced 'Ankh' said._

"_No your ME!" Ankh shouted as both Ankh's stuck out their arms with rainbow colored streams shooting out, after a bit medals started to fly off of Ankh and into 'Ankh' and before he knew it he was being overpowered._

"_Ankh!" Eiji shouted as he reached for Ankh, he looked at Eiji with a scared look on his face. Just as Eiji reached his cranky friend Ankh was completely absorbed in to other-Ankh Eiji caught Shingo in his arms and saw other-Ankh become even more complete with his other wing growing back. "Ankh… Ankh!" Eiji screamed. As he realized what had happened._

"_Now give me my core-medals." 'Ankh' demanded. _

"_There not yours there his!" Eiji shouted as he scanned the medals in his belt becoming OOO TaToBa combo skipping over the song. He stood with Medajaribur in hands he charged but all his slashes were blocked like they were nothing. 'Ankh' then slashed OOO across the chest with his talon ended hands making sparks fly of his armor, 'Ankh' then fired a large fire ball at OOO sending him into the wall with a large explosion. OOO got out of the hole and charged again his eyes glowing Red he ducked under an attack and looked at his arm "So he's still fighting him." OOO said as he saw the difference in the arm that was once Ankh. _

"_Ankh I'll save you I promise." OOO said as he swiped the Medajaribur with the scanner and jumped high into the air._

_**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE**_

_OOO hit 'Ankh' on his left arm were Ankh was reattached. A bright light flashed and then both were sent back OOO got back up and charged again. He slashed and slashed but they were all blocked. "Ankh I'll save you. don't worry." he said as he continued. OOO was then sent back by a red gust of wind._

"_Ankh snap out of it." OOO said as he charged again only to be blocked and parried at every try. OOO had his sword knocked out of his hands he then charged with the Tora claws unfolding he then hit Ankh in the chest as 'Ankh' delivered a flame charged punch to OOO helmet both were sent back OOO had several medals in his hands his helmet had broke due to the punch and was know broken to pieces revealing a part of his face with blood trickling down it. His lung circle started to flash and spark. "No not yet I can still fight to save my friend." he said as he got up he then took the scanner. And rushed at 'Ankh' screaming._

_Ankh charged as well but stopped when his arm started to twitch. "No this is my body and I'd sooner die than let you have it.'' Ankh mentally screamed at his other self. _

"_What?" 'Ankh' said as OOO came at him; his left arm then slammed into his own chest making cell-medals and Core-medals fly off…_

_**SCANNING CHARGE**_

_OOO delivered the TaToBa kick to 'Ankh' in the chest were he hit a Taka medal dead center making it crack and eventually shattering; making a large explosion with OOO landing behind him with cell-medals raining down on him. OOO then fell with his transformation canceling and Eiji standing in his place. _

"_Ankh!" he screamed grabbing a falling Taka medal._

Eiji woke up in cold sweat with a look of shock on his face. "Yo Hino, what's up man it's the middle of the night. Go back to sleep." Date said going back to sleep.

"Sorry just a bad dream." _"That dream the last time I had a dream like that was before the day Ankh died. Could that mean something bad is coming." _Eiji then went back to bed with a snore.

* * *

><p>The next day Eiji and the news paper club were all in an emergency meeting called by Gin.<p>

"Student Safety Committee?" Eiji responded after hearing what Gin said. "Who are they?"

Gin palmed his face, "You have got to be kidding me, baka! How come you don't know about them? It's written in the student handbook."

Eiji just shrugged. Said handbook had been lost for quite some time now. He believes it was used to start a campfire the time he was locked out of his room. Summer break was about to start soon and today, Gin had called the Newspaper Club for an emergency meeting concerning the Student Safety Committee, also known as the Student Police for some reason.

Yukari explained, "The Student Safety Committee, also known as the Student Police, there the school's rule enforcers."

"That's a watered down version of it basically," Gin grimaced. "They actually force the rules onto the students with an iron fist. Whoever doesn't follow the rules is dealt with harshly, very harshly." He sounded serious for once which didn't happen much often.

"So, why are you telling us this now?" asked Kurumu curiously.

"Because the Student Police are the reason why the Newspaper Club didn't have any members until you came along," Gin explained. "You see I wrote this article explaining how corrupt the Student Police really is. Let's just say they weren't too pleased and tried to shut this club down," admitted Gin.

"Well, you probably insulted them," said Mizore appearing behind Eiji.

"But it was the truth!" Gin insisted, "But instead of shutting the club down they pulled the club's reputation into the gutter and took away my credibility."

"I don't think you had any to begin with," muttered Kurumu laughing with the rest of the girls.

"At least you told the truth, earns you some manly points; but your still a lying, perverted, awful, trickster, loser of a werewolf." Date counted out joking.

"Look you guys…" sighed Gin. "I'm only telling you all this for your own good. The Student Police have been on my case since our first issue of the term and well…they said they are keeping an eye on us. Specifically me and Eiji more than others"

"Eh? Me?" Eiji asked as he had his danger sense in overload could the dream be pointing to the Student Police. He felt Moka's hand on his and turned to look at her. She appeared troubled, "Moka-san?"

"I know I shouldn't take it too seriously, but what if Gin-sempai is right about this?" she said.

"Moka-san, I don't think we have to worry. We haven't broken any rules." he said to everyone assuring them. "Well you guys haven't anyway, well you know." Eiji whispered to her referring to his being human but that didn't make her fell any better.

"Except for turning into your true forms, which were all due to emergencies," Date clarified. "But you got me a teacher so some of the more unexplainable things like the whole beating up that giant sushi platter of a teacher was alright." he said justifying earlier events.

Eiji then griped Moka's hand a little tighter but still gently, which made her blush and her blush deepened when he smiled at her, with his classic goofy Eiji smile. He always put others before himself. But that's what Moka liked abut him. Eiji wasn't worried about being figured out only two people know he's a human Moka and Hikari; and its not like there going to tell anyone.

* * *

><p>A young man with pale skin, dots for eyebrows, long blonde hair and wearing what looked like a military uniform sat behind a desk with papers piled up in front of him. He was currently looking through the student files belonging to the Newspaper Club when one file caught his attention. "Hino Eiji…" he read. He looked through it, finding out that Eiji had gone to school in the human world before. Now, it was not uncommon for monsters to go to school in the human world before coming to Yokai Academy but Kuyou would rather hang himself than associate with lowly humans. What was interesting is how he traveled allover the world; he seems to come from a wealthy family but his family name is different from his fathers who is some politician; not much about his mother is in here. From what he gathered, he was a vagabond with poor grades but impressive fighting abilities and also a member of that (hated) Newspaper Club. Kuyou was angered by their defiance but even he couldn't do anything until they broke the rules. Gin had crossed the line with that article of his last year and the Student Police had taken care of his other members. Still, he was going to keep watch on the Newspaper Club.<p>

He's believed to be a chimera with the ability to change the animals that comprise him, and can stay in an armored humanoid form the whole time. He is also said to have the ability to manipulate and even become water, run faster than a Werewolf, emit blinding light that can incinerate, generate lightning and fire, immense earth-shattering strength, and control earth and gravity. If all these said rumors were true he must be more of a shape shifter than a chimera to have all those powers. But he helped every student he fought by taking them to the hospital to help them with the life threatening wounds they had; which he inflicted. His hits could have been killer if he hadn't saved everyone of them. What he wondered is why Eiji would need use an armored form if he could just change into his true form. Through the rules state clearly that students and faculty were not allowed to reveal their true forms, none of them actually obeyed it. Under life threatening situations and emergencies were they only allowed to do it and in a school of monsters the need would come most of the time.

Kuyou was confused then he found an old story book from the monster world; there's even myths amongst monsters. It brought his attention to those two intruders that entered the school not to long ago. The story was about a king in ancient Europe who created the first homunculi he tried to become a living god, but failed and his homunculi disappeared soon after. His name was OOO; the same name Hino went after when he fought. Could Eiji be a descendent of this king of legend. If so he could be the ere to the title of king of this and the human world. He could be dangerous the old king was known to hate Yokai and human alike.

"I'm going to find out who or what you are…" said Kuyou, smirking. "And when I do I'm going to expose you." Kuyou had his suspicions and he was going to get to the bottom of the mysteries surrounding Hino Eiji.

* * *

><p>The next morning, despite Gin's warnings, Kurumu had talked poor Eiji into helping her sell the latest issue of the newspaper. Eiji was feeling a little anxious since Moka, Mizore, Hikari, and Yukari hadn't shown up to help them.<p>

"Ah, Kurumu-san," spoke Eiji. "Gin-sempai said…"

"We're just distributing papers," said Kurumu, using her sexiness to her advantage. "Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"I know but I'm worried about the Student Police." Eiji started, "Something tells me we for once have to listen to Gin."

"Well if it comes down to that just turn into OOO and its done." she said confidently. Eiji didn't want to fight senseless battles but since he's human what else can he do. People assumed he was chimera or shapeshifter it helped him stay but if he were found out to be human would his new friends still like him or….

He shook his head. He was getting depressed for no reason again. A girl had tapped his shoulder asking for a newspaper and he gave it to her while taking the money. He gave her a smile which made her blush before she skipped away. Eiji was still confused why so many girls liked him he was just an ordinary person here. At least in his mind but all the girls saw him as cute and shy boy who: can sing, drives a motorcycle, and really kick butt. On paper he's a really good guy for any girl to bad some of the prettiest girls in school already have a claim to him.

"Does it seem like we aren't getting as many people this time?" Kurumu asked with a slight frown.

"Really seems usual to me." Eiji answered, as he was being mobbed by girls left and right who wanted to buy a newspaper from him. School went on as normal but right after school Gin immediately called the group for another emergency meeting, focused on both Eiji and Kurumu.

* * *

><p>"I warned you two and you still went to distribute papers?" Gin questioned.<p>

"Hey, we have the freedom to do so! The Student Police can't arrest us for just selling papers!" Kurumu yelled back.

"They can if the content is not to their liking!" Gin shot back. "They'll shut us down for good or worse!"

"Let them!"

"And challenging them is not a good idea!"

The others watched as Gin and Kurumu argued back and forth and Eiji started to worry more and more about the Student Police. He didn't want this club to shut down. Even if he would remain friends with the other members without the club it still gave him meaning. He finally felt like he belonged even if he truly didn't.

"Just don't go challenging them and…" the door slid open to reveal a panicked Miss Nekonome and Date.

"Date-san, Nekonome-sensei, what's wrong?" asked Eiji.

"Something horrible!" the teachers cried.

"A **SUPER **Newspaper Club?" the Newspaper Club exclaimed at once looking at the announcement paper.

Miss Nekonome nodded, "That's right! Akira-sensei and I overheard it in the staff room. The Student Safety Committee is going to launch their own newspaper." She cried, "What will we do!"

"Great," muttered Gin. "This is just what we freaking need."

"So what if they have their own newspaper?" Kurumu snorted.

"You don't understand how those guys work. They can MAKE you do anything with threats, its what there best at," said Gin, exasperated. Eiji then got a look on his face, one of anger and slight worry in one.

"Were not afraid, are we, Eiji-kun?" said Kurumu as she grabbed Eiji's arm to gain his support. "Well?"

"Ah…" stuttered Eiji.

"If Eiji-kun isn't afraid then neither am I!" proclaimed Yukari.

"Me too," added Mizore.

"Me three." Hikari said energetically.

"Count me in as well!" Moka said just as energetically.

"_But I haven't even said anything…to be honest I don't know if I can…"_ thought Eiji but he really didn't know what to say as his female friends were excited about this. Gin sighed and placed his hands on his head, trying to soothe a headache…a big headache. "Right!" Eiji said with what ever strength he could muster, surprising Gin who saw the look on his face.

* * *

><p>The Newspaper Club worked hard on their next issue. They weren't going to lose to this NEW SUPER Newspaper Club that the Student SafetyPolice Committee was running. No way! Kurumu was not going to lose and she knew just how!

"Tadaa!" Kurumu announced, showing off what they would wear tomorrow. "We'll be wearing these tomorrow when we give out the next issue."

Eiji and Goto blushed bright Taka red as Gin grinned while taking pictures, Date was asleep. Kurumu was wearing a VERY skimpy French maid costume with fishnet stockings. The skirt was short and barely covered her panties, which was the point since she was wearing lace. She smiled adorably as she did a twirl. "What do you think, Eiji-kun?" Moka glowered as Mizore and Yukari frowned. Kurumu was just doing this to show off to Eiji who was adjusting his color because of the rising heat, releasing a large cloud of steam.

"You look…very attractive, Kurumu-san," Eiji answered.

"That makes me so happy!" she exclaimed, hugging him and pressing her breasts against his chest, causing him to freeze up with his whole body blushing Taka red.

* * *

><p>Eiji, Goto, and Date were convinced to dress up too to attract girls. Eiji dressed in a white leather jacket and orange hoody with his hair slightly spiked to look like a rock star. Goto dressed as a butler, and Date dressed as a Biker. It was the following morning and the Newspaper Club was ready to sell their papers. The girls were all in their costumes, waiting for customers…but nobody came. The reason was actually very simple. The Super Newspaper Club was opposite of them and handing out papers to a very enthusiastic (male) student body. It turned out that all of the members of the Super Newspaper Club were all girls. Very, very attractive girls. They were also wearing skimping bikinis which was the reason why the entire male student body of Yokai Academy were rushing in.<p>

"This sucks!" Kurumu frowned. "What do they have that we don't have?"

"No shame apparently," Yukari huffed as she hid behind Eiji. With, Moka and Hikari just as embarrassed, Mizore had disappeared again.

"We got off lucky in this case," Gin huffed. "The Student Police can get really violent if they want to."

"This is totally unfair!" Kurumu continued to rant. "Who do those jerks think they are?"

"Shhh!" Gin hissed angrily, clamping Kurumu's mouth shut. "They have spies everywhere! If they hear then things will get worse. Let's just accept defeat now and they'll back off."

"How do they keep getting away with these things?" asked Hikari "I mean, isn't there a headmaster here?"

"Yeah, but he has to be away a lot," Gin sighed At this Goto and Date traded glances. "That's why the Student Police have so much power. They enforce the rules while he's gone. Even if we tried to expose the corruption, we need proof and the Student Police are real good at hiding their tracks."

"They seem like a bunch of power hungry brats." Date said getting in his two bits.

"I said shut it!" Gin cried, getting afraid. "Do you wanna die?"

"I'm not even student here! I'm a teacher!" Date said pulling Gin's cheeks wide apart making him say uncle, embarrassing Eiji and Goto. From her place with the Super Newspaper Club was Keito, Kuyou's second in command, looked towards Kurumu and smirked. The succubus was very attractive so maybe a change of scenery would be nice for her.

* * *

><p>Even after school had ended, Kurumu was in the foulest mood possible for a living creature. All that work and preparation was wasted and all because of the stupid Student Police and to make it worse she had to destroy all the papers they made. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Eiji back in his school uniform smiling at her. The succubus was caught by surprise by her beloved Destined One's sudden appearance but managed to recover.<p>

"Eiji-kun." she gasped as she tackled Eiji to the ground again.

"Its great to see you too Kurumu-san." Eiji blushed pinned to the ground. "I came to see how you were doing." Eiji said getting up.

"Awful." she said turning to face the papers in front of her.

"Why because we didn't sell, Daijobu we'll beat them I know it." Eiji said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Eiji-kun lets sell these papers." Kurumu said surprising him.

"But were suppose to get rid of them both Gin-sempai and Date-san said we have to."

"I cant." she said as she held on of the papers. "These were the first thing I mad with you Eiji-kun, my Destined One." she said as she started to cry.

"Kurumu-san…" Eiji said he then wrapped his arms around her. "Its alright to think that the thing you made with some one you care about is important to you but what matters is you still have the person who you care about. I'd rather lose some papers to you Kurumu-san." Kurumu said nothing as she enjoyed the hug. After a while it started to get awkward for Eiji but Kurumu wouldn't let him go.

Keito stepped out from behind a tree and smirked. "Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly," she quoted.

A string of web then grabbed the paper in Kurumu's hands. "Hey?" Eiji and Kurumu looked up and saw someone standing on top of a tree branch. She was wearing an outfit which revealed her to be a member of the Student Police. She also had an arrogant smirk on her face.

"What is this garbage?" Keito said reading the paper. "This belongs in one place only." she said tossing the paper into a outside furnace. Webs then entangled Kurumu separating her from Eiji.

"Kurumu-san!" Eiji cried.

"Ewe! What is this stuff?" Kurumu cried in disgust as she was trapped in a giant spider-web.

"My webs," she answered. "Aren't they nice? There quite useful aren't they?"

"For what catching your lunch!" Kurumu shot back. "Or is this how you get a boyfriend." she said making the girl frown with anger.

"Who are you?" Eiji asked.

"My name is Keito," the girl answered. "I am second in command of the Student Police, and I'm here on official business."

"And what business is that?" Kurumu frowned.

"Well, I have determined that you, Kurumu Kurono are one of the driving forces behind the resistance of the Newspaper Club. So, I am here to eliminate you." Eiji's eyes narrowed with fear in them but then anger overtook them.

"Nani?" Eiji asked in shock. "Kurumu try and escape!" he shouted.

"It's no use," said Keito arrogantly. "My webs are stronger than steel. There's no way you can break them."

"Well see." he said as he place the OOO-driver to his waist he then inserted two green medals and one yellow. "Henshin!"

**KUWAGATA **

**KAMAKIRI**

**CHEETAH**

OOO stood in his armor he the fired a charge of electric energy at Keito but she jumped out of the way as she did OOO cut the webs with his swords.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Keito as she saw her beautiful web being destroyed. Nothing had ever cut through her webs but maybe she never heard of how strong Eiji was.

"Kurumu-san, run," OOO said as he brandished his sword with a clicking noise.

"No," she shook her head as she revealed her wings and claws. "We fight together, darling. I'm not a weak little girl."

Keito jumped down from the branch and flexed her fingers, "Well, if you two are going to show your true forms, I might as well do the same!" Keito reared her head back and then let out a shriek as she herself transformed. OOO and Kurumu tensed up, watching as Keito assumed her true form. Her limbs shifted and changed while more erupted from her abdomen, giving her the appearance of a humanoid insect. A large abdomen swelled from her backside while her mouth erupted in slimy mandibles, while the number of eyes she had multiplied by six. A wicked grin was still visible on her face despite the alterations to it. "This is my true form!" announced Keito. "I am a spider-woman!"

"And ugly too!" grimaced Kurumu. "No wonder you use webs to catch your self a boyfriend." she joked.

"Silence!" roared Keito. "For challenging an officer of the Student Police, I'm going to kill you!" Keito charged at them and Kurumu and OOO dodged out of the way from the charging spider-woman. Turning her head towards the airborne succubus, she turned around and spewed webbing from her abdomen. Kurumu was too late to dodge as the webbing ensnared her.

"Kurumu-san!" OOO shouted as he ran at high speeds to save his friend. But he was intercepted by the annoying Spider-woman. Keito then spat venom at his feet which he dogged thanks to the Cheetah themed powers he had at the moment.

"You have bigger things to worry about!" Keito laughed as she continued to fire venom at OOO who had to back away and dodge at high speeds to avoid them. He then hid behind a tree to avoidanother attack like that. Keito was slowly approaching and with Kurumu incapacitated like that she was in danger. As he hid behind the tree he looked out to see Keito was gone. OOO went out to look but unknown to him she was hiding in the trees. She slowly descended over the unknowing rider.

"Eiji-kun!" Kurumu shrieked. OOO did nothing but when she got to close OOO fired a powerful blast of lightning in her face sending her back twitching.

"Trying to sneak up on a person with antennas isn't a good idea." OOO said as he turned to Keito.

"Die insect!" she said as she fired more blasts of venom at him, but OOO ran around so fast he was out of sight. She was completely lost she couldn't keep up; he was running around at speeds she couldn't see and used it to his advantage he took his swords and started to slash her from every direction making her scream with pain each time. As she was getting up OOO ran and kicked her into a tree.

"Goal!" he cheered, OOO then went to help Kurumu.

"Eiji-kun" She said as OOO cut the webs with his green blades. As they weren't looking OOO was trapped by a net of webs pinning him to the floor unable to use his abilities.

"Nani, I cant move?" he said.

"Because that net is coated in poison. Even if you are in an armor the fumes will cause numbness." she gloated looming over him. She then trapped Kurumu in another web. "Now to get rid of you, you little tramp." she said as she extended her fangs and moved closer to Kurumu. OOO struggled as best he could he had only one option left.

"Kuso," OOO cursed softly, he stuck his hand out to Kurumu with his eyes getting heavy. The loss of his friend in Africa and the day he lost Ankh came back in full his eyes then shot open "I wont let it happen again. Things are different I can not FALL!" he shouted as he broke free of the webs; then he pulled out three blue medals. (insert song **Lessons Learned**)

**SHACHI**

**UNAGI**

**TAKO**

**SHA-SHA-SHAUTA! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA!**

OOO became Shauta combo he turned to water and slipped thru the net he then tackled Keito sending her into a tree. OOO reformed and ripped the webs holding Kurumu with his tentacles as Keito got back up he used the unagi whips to send painful electric shocks through her paralyzing her. She recovered and then fired more shots of venom at OOO but he dogged some and blocked the rest by swinging the Unagi whips in circular motions repelling them all.

"Change all you want!" Keito snapped through her mandibles. "It still won't save you!" OOO then jumped over her head and used the Tako legs to grow his tentacles again; she was entangled by the appendages, OOO then took one of the Unagi whips and pulled it against her throat. Using it to suffocate her. "Get off!" she screamed as she jumped back into a tree only for OOO to liquefy and for her to take the full force of the hit. "Why you little…" what ever she was going to say was stopped by OOO hitting her in the face with the Unagi whips he then started firing a large torrent of water through his hands pinning her to a tree.

"Yes!" Kurumu cheered as she came in to see OOO winning. But her cheers were premature as OOO was stunned by something. Kurumu looked to see large burn ark on left shoulder of OOO armor. "How did that happen?" she asked in shock. OOO slowly fell to one knee but he continued his torrent of water none the less.

"_How did this happen?" _Eiji wondered. He then remembered when he used the Unagi whip to hit Keito her venom dripped on it; the whip was fine but when he put it back in the whip holder it started to eat away at Shauta forms weaker armor. "Kuso, if I keep it like this it will burn all the way thru and cancel the transformation. But if I change the medals I'll lose the advantage. Unless…" OOO then pulled back and put in another combo, that's right another combo. "I'm going to feel this one in the morning." he said as he scanned the medals.

**SAI **

**GORILLA **

**ZOU**

**SAGOHZO…. SAGOHZO**

OOO was now in SaGohZo combo; as Keito got up she saw OOO in his new form as he loomed over her he then picked her up by her color and started to punch her in the gut with his armored fists she doubled over in pain with each hit. OOO then kicked her with his glowing leg sending her through the tree behind her. As she got up OOO fired both his gauntlets at her making an explosion sending her away again. When she opened her eyes she saw OOO coming down foot first his feet glowing as he landed he made a large tremor along with another small explosion. OOO took the scanner and this time he needed a quick finish. He swiped the scanner over the belt again.

**SCANNING CHARGE**

OOO used his powers to jump high into the air he then came down with a drop kick with his legs covered in dark gray energy "SEE-YAH!" he shouted as he slammed into Keito with an large explosion making a small earthquake she was sent flying through the air. She crashed through several trees before meeting up with several tombstones. She finally came to a stop against a large stone leaving a large crater in it. She was a complete mess with several of her insect legs and bones being broken and deep lacerations in her chest. Blood was trickling from her mouth and her eyes were blank. (End song)

OOO limped towards Kurumu his armor faded away as Eiji limped a little further before he fell down on his knees gasping for air.

"Eiji-kun!" Kurumu cried as she came to his aid. "Eiji-kun, Eiji-kun!"

"Daijobu… just pushed… my body to far…" Eiji said panting.

"It's okay Eiji-kun," Kurumu spoke softly as she helped Eiji up by his shoulder. "Just rest. I'll get you to the infirmary."

* * *

><p>Kuyou arrived at the place where Keito had been defeated. As soon as she was found by the rest of the student police she was immediately taken to their special infirmary. Obviously, she'd been defeated and when asked she managed to utter the word, "Hi…no…" before once again falling unconscious.<p>

Kuyou examined the area. Aside from the damage caused by the fight nothing seemed out of the ordinary but then he saw a patch of red blood. He went over and kneeled down. He touched it getting some on his finger which he brought up to his nose he took a whiff of the blood and then his eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. "So, I was right." It was to bad Keito was defeated by a human he would have to deal with her. Soon, all of Yokai Academy would know of Hino Eiji's secret and Kuyou would be able to get rid of some unwanted trash for good.

* * *

><p>"You morons!" Gin bellowed at his club. "I told you not to mess with the Student Police and what do you do? You go and put one in the hospital or worse?"<p>

"She started it Eiji-kun was just protecting himself and me." Kurumu defended the still weak Eiji. He had been passed out for an hour after using two full combos in one transformation. He was still beat up his body couldn't take strain of the combos it made him collapse.

They won't care!" Gin growled. "The point is they now have an excuse to go after us! They're going to tear us apart! How am I going to protect Moka-san like this?"

"Uh…" Moka blinked. "I can take care of myself."

"That's not the point!" Gin growled. Looking to the weakened Eiji, he grabbed the boy's wrist and began to drag him to the door.

"Hey, Matte Gin-sempai… were are we going?" Eiji asked as he took his wrist back.

"We're going right to their headquarters and straightening this mess out. Maybe some groveling would work."

"But we cant!" Eiji defended.

"Nani?" Gin asked fear in his eyes. "Did you suffer brain damage?"

"No… but I mean. Apologizing and groveling wont get you out of everything no matter how much you want to avoid it sometimes you need to fight to protect others. Believe me I know; Gin-sempai this isn't right! They act like dictators controlling people with fear; using there power to make people do what they want, to hurt innocent people who don't listen to them… I wont let the one's I care about be hurt before my eyes… not again!" Eiji said on the verge of tears.

"Hino…" Gin said as he noticed the passion in his eyes; the fear he had was probably a thousand times worse then his own. "But you don't understand there's nothing we can do. We have to fix this before it gets out of hand."

"It's too late for that," a new voice growled. Everyone looked up at the door to see several students in blue uniforms at the door. At the front was a young man with long blonde hair. He had an aura of power radiating around him. He also had this dark arrogant look in his eyes that was shared by the other officers with him.

"Eiji Hino," the blonde spoke. "You are hereby under arrest by the Student Safety Committee." He stated making every one get look on in shock.

"On what charges, Kuyou?" asked Gin.

"Assaulting an officer of the Student Police," the blonde, Kuyou, grinned. "And suspicion of being a human."

"Nani?" Gin gaped before he turned to stare at an equally shocked Eiji. "That's impossible!"

"We have strong suspicions so there will be a thorough interrogation," Kuyou snickered. "We will discover the truth then." He stared Eiji straight in the eye with a strong face on both of them. Moka and Hikari were frozen in shock. How could they have found out? All eyes were now on the young man in question, who was speechless.

* * *

><p>Is Eiji busted if only Ankh were here. Sorry for the late post but school has had me busy lately plus other things well mostly other things. But I will post more chapters soon for all my works. Next time Eiji has been discovered and he must fight one HELL of a battle to stay with the ones he cares about: Time, Judgment, And a Super Blazing-Combo descends!<p> 


	9. Time, Judgement, And a Blazing Combo!

disclaimer: I own nothing in this fan-fiction except the two OC (or more to come) greed, remember it is all for fun and nothing else. I take responsibility for putting these already existing series together and nothing else so pleas no one be mad at me. So lets see how these two work together. **Sort of takes place after the series with a younger Eiji, and has the orange combo along with the other special combos eventually. I will also add my own two combos and corresponding greed…** OOO+Vampire starts right now!

* * *

><p>Eiji sat in a chair in a dark room with only a light bulb illuminating the area around him. Several members of the Student Police were surrounding him. As it was, Eiji was trying to keep himself from getting killed. He didn't want to have to fight his way out since he hated fighting for bad reasons.<p>

"I will ask you again, Hino," Kuyou growled. "Are you or are you not human?"

"No!" Eiji answered. "I'm not human! I wouldn't survive here if I was! Hundreds of students have seen me change!"

"Into some strange suit of armor," Kuyou answered. "While that is definitely non-human magic, so I demand proof, and it will take more then some parlor trick to convince also." he said venom in his voice. Eiji hung his head. This had been going on for what felt like hours. The Student Police had dragged him into the interrogation room and threw him into the chair. Along the way, he had seen dozens of students locked up. A lot of them seemed to be in there just because they had criticized the methods of the Student Police. It only served to make Eiji see just how corrupt the Student Police really were.

"Very well then, I think we have better way of getting answers," said Kuyou as he snapped his fingers. Eiji looked up from where he sat and his eyes widened when he his friends being brought in with their hands tied behind them.

"Eiji-kun!" shouted Moka.

"Let them go!" Eiji demanded, "They have nothing to do with this!"

"We shall see then wont we." Kuyou said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Tell me everything you know about Hino," a female officer asked Kurumu seriously. "Has he shown any kind of human tendencies in any indication that he holds anything human?"<p>

"Look, all I know is that he was raised in the human world," Kurumu answered. "Even if he was, who cares? You'd pick up a thing or two if you were raised in the human world too!"

"Still, we are investigating. Moving on, what kind of monster is Hino if he even is one?"

"Well I don't know," Kurumu snorted. "Isn't it against the rules to reveal your true form to anyone?"

"In other words you don't know," she said with a smirk. "I thought you had chosen him to be your chosen one but yet you know little to nothing about him." That one had gotten Kurumu mad. But it was true she knew nothing about Eiji himself, only about his alternate persona OOO, but he was just a suit of armor. Why would Eiji keep his life such a big secret especially from his friends.

* * *

><p>"Of course I know about Eiji-kun." Yukari said to the interrogator, "But why is this relevant. It wont prove if he's human or Yokai." she said confused.<p>

"Perhaps," he said as he looked over his papers. "But Hino-kun is a strange one he is able to beat the best of the best with incredible powers yet with a suit of armor." he said as he showed photos of OOO fighting several monsters. "Why does he not simply change to his true form and fight ?"

"What do you mean?" she asked worried.

"Well first off tell me if you heard the story of that old king who tried to conquer the world?" he asked her.

"It's an old legend of a king in Europe who made these powerful artifacts to become a living God, he also made the first homunculi. He almost succeeded but his creations turned on him and then he sealed them away but lost his life in the process." She explained to the officer. "People say that the moral of it was don't be greedy."

"Good you really are the smart one of the group." he said with a grin. "Did you know this is not some story but actual fact." he said getting her attention. "The king was a powerful foe to both humans and Yokai alike. And do you know what he was called all over the world.?"

* * *

><p>"No. What?" Mizore asked coldly. She didn't like the ones who were asking her questions and were causing distress to Eiji-kun.<p>

"He was called OOO." he said with a grin upon hearing the name She froze like well like ice. "Yes the name Hino goes by is the same name as this age old king who nearly destroyed the world through his greed,"

"Impossible, Eiji-kun isn't like that he's nice and friendly, he only fights when he has to." she said "When something bad happens to us." she finished.

"Hino only fights to protect his friends that's why he hasn't changed yet has he." he said to himself as a guess from the Yuki-onna. "Still, he has yet to change into his true form…assuming he has one."

"What do you mean?" Mizore frowned.

"Well," the officer snickered. "We're just wondering if your friend is really a Yokai."

* * *

><p>"That can't be!" Moka cried. "There's no way a human can get inside the academy, is there?"<p>

"Probably not," the interrogating officer shrugged. "Still…sometimes mistakes happen. That's what we are here for."

Moka bit her lip. This was not going well. Unless someone did something, Eiji's secret was going to get out too the whole school.

"But...if he's human, how can he do the things he does?" Moka asked. "There's no way a human can do that!" She said referring to turning to water, out running a werewolf and controlling gravity.

"And thus the need for the interrogations," the officer nodded. "You're a vampire correct? Well then we have reports of you feeding off Hino, now that sure is an interesting detail is it not." he said

"I only do that cause his blood taste good, and because he lets me." she said flustered.

"Hmm," the officer frowned.

* * *

><p>Eiji watched, relieved, as the girls were brought out from the interrogation room. Good, as long as they were ignorant they were safe. Hopefully, Moka lied to not only protect him but herself as well. Kuyou frowned when he received a report from one his subordinates and frowned. He turned to look at Eiji and then an idea popped into his head. Eiji cared for these girls so it would be a good thing to use against him.<p>

"Since they aren't cooperating, I say we punish them all!" announced Kuyou with a grin.

"No!" Eiji said as he struggled against the officers holding him down. "They have nothing to do with this! It's me you want! It's true! I'M HUMAN!" Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari all gasped in shock. All this time…Eiji had kept this a secret from them. They turned to look at Moka who wasn't surprised at all by the confession.

"Moka-sama…did you know…?" asked Yukari carefully.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?" grinned Kuyou. "Let those girls go. We've got what we came for."

"Wait!" shouted Moka. "Take me too!"

"Moka-san, no!" Eiji protested but he got punched in the gut making him double over.

"Shut up!" the student police officer snapped.

"So, you knew, huh?" smirked Kuyou. He ordered, "Lock Miss Akashiya up too for the crime of aiding a human and withholding information."

"Moka-san…" Eiji said weakly as Moka was taken away. Why had she…why had she done so? It was foolish. Eiji was then dragged along by his feet as Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore watched helplessly as their beloved was taken away.

* * *

><p>Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu were all in a miserable state of disbelief after they were released by the Student Police. Moka and Eiji had been keeping secrets from them this whole time.<p>

"So…Eiji-kun…is human?" said Yukari slowly.

"It seems so," nodded Mizore.

"It's no wonder he has that smell…" finished Kurumu. She'd always thought that Eiji's human smell was because he could disguise himself so well as a human."

They returned to the club room to see Gin and Hikari, the former looking out the window and the later sitting in her seat. "Hey, I heard about what happened to Hino, I'm sorry." Gin said.

Kurumu shook angrily, "That idiot…he sacrificed himself for us! Moka too!"

"What?" blinked Gin.

"Moka-sama is locked up with Eiji-kun!" cried Yukari.

"We tried to convince them otherwise but they wouldn't listen," said Mizore. This was bad. Should he tell them? Sooner or later they would find out anyway.

"What will they do to Eiji-kun?" asked Yukari fearfully. Gin bit his lip. "Sempai!"

"The Student Police are allowed to punish students anyway they like," sighed Gin. "I also heard that…"

"What?" Kurumu demanded.

"They are going to burn Hino at the stake, in one hour." The girls were shocked to silence by this.

"So that's it then…" a voice said. Everybody turned to see Date at the door with his gear at the ready.

"Akira-sensei?" the girls asked.

"Yo." he said as he set his stuff down. "what are you all doing here?" he asked the group. "Why aren't you helping Hino yet?" he asked. They all looked at each other confused, thinking why they weren't. "See so if you plan to help then lets start earning." he said pointing as the others followed him.

* * *

><p>Eiji was placed in a cell awaiting his punishment. He'd heard the guards laughing and talking about a bonfire. He knew what it meant. Moka was also in a cell, next to his and she was looking depressed. If only he hadn't shown up in Yokai Academy then maybe none of this would happen. Moka would be free and he…even if he was alone it would at least mean people would be safe. He'd sacrificed himself to save the girls from punishment but Moka had sacrificed herself as well. Why? A wall separated the two. He hoped he could comfort her right now.<p>

As he lay his head in shame a light from his necklace started to glow. The light shot forward and mad an image, the image was of none other then Ankh the Greeed who helped Eiji defeat the first Greeed. He was looking at Eiji with a smirk on his face. "Ankh…?" he asked as he disappeared as quickly as he came. The door to his cell opened and a pair of guards came in to take him to where he would be punished. Eiji resisted but it was futile.

* * *

><p>"What?" Nekonome-sensei asked as she heard of Eiji's fate.<p>

"Yeah he's going to be executed right now." a teacher said as he left as soon as he came.

"But Hino-kun is so nice." she frowned at how eager the students and faculty are for this.

* * *

><p>Kuyou watched the proceedings from a rooftop of the school. He liked to watch things from such an angle because it reminded him just how far above he was compared to the other students here. Besides, watching this piece of filth get what he deserved after the trouble he caused was an extra gift. Footsteps caught his attention and he turned to see who had come. His eyes narrowed as he spied the members of the Newspaper Club. All of them were in their true forms, save for Gin, who was only capable of a portion of his power at the moment.<p>

"Come here to beg for your friend's life?" Kuyou smirked. "Nothing will stop it, you know."

"Then we'll make you stop them!" Kurumu hissed her claws at the ready.

"Yeah!" Yukari nodded with her raised wand.

"Ha," Kuyou snickered. "Well, I could use some added entertainment." Fire began to circle Kuyou's feet as he turned to face the group in front of them. He decided to show these fools exactly why he was the leader of the Student Police!

Eiji grunted as he tried to escape his bonds. Being hung from a cross like pole with a pile of wood underneath him painted a rather accurate portrait about what the Student Police were aiming to do. Looking out, the entire student body was in attendance. A lot of them were looking in confusion, unsure about Kuyou's revelation of his human blood. Others were apparently all for the bonfire.

"For the crime of being human, Hino Eiji is hereby sentenced to death by fire," the member of the student police called out. "For bringing such tainted blood here, it is more than he deserves."

He ignored the barb, focusing on trying to escape. As he struggled, members of the student police started coming in closer with torches, ready to light their bonfire. Then the same light shone from his necklace. And Ankh's arm appeared before him.

"Ankh?" Eiji asked stunned.

"_No its Kenji Oba of course its me you idiot." _Ankh said snidely as he waved around to show emotion. _"what the hell do you think your doing?" _he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"_I mean why the hell did you let these guys take you in without a fight?" _

"They would have hurt my friends." he said worried.

"_So you could have stopped them from doing so. Now get off your lazy ass and stop feeling sorry for your self, I may not be the hand that can help you but I can slap some sense into that empty space you call a head." _he said as if he were going to smack him upside the head. _"Now go fight I didn't give you this power to just sit around like a dead animal."_ he said Eiji then got his resolve back and tried harder to break his restraints and to his surprise one broke. He looked up to see a Ptera can-droid a new one to him.

The student police stopped as they saw this but kept going until the loud roar of an engine halted them, The students began forming a path straight to the source, not wanting to be in the way of what made the noise. They saw a Rider Vendor coming there way on it was Birth another ride vendor followed behind him also. On it was Trinity. Birth jumped off the bike to Eiji and broke the bond on his other hand, and brought him down. "Hino you alright."

"Date-san…" Eiji said as he got his footing.

"No time to chit-chat go the others are fighting for your sake right now!" he said as he took his Birth buster and fired it off at the crowd. Along with Trinity taking out a big chunk of the Student police. Until three of the four kings of the student police came up. "Go well cover you." he said as he reloaded.

Trinity then gave Eiji the OOO driver. "Hurry Eiji-chan." she said as she fired more shots.

"Arigato Hikari-san Date-san." he said as he ran off and slotted the medals. "HENSHIN!" he said scanning the medals.

**TAKA**

**TORA**

**BATTA **

**TA-TO-BA**

**TATOBA**

**TA-TO-BA!**

OOO ran off leaving his fellow riders to handle the three kings. They all changed into there true forms, The bold one turned into a large Stone Golem, the one with glasses became a Cerberus, and the only girl became a Jiang shi.

"Lets hold these bastards off." Birth said as he charged at them the Golem tried to punch him but he jumped and ran up his arm. He then slotted a cell medal.

**Shovel Arm!**

Birth slammed his left arm into his face making several cracks to his stone face and came into a kick with Cerberus pinning him to the ground his foot on his neck, "Stay poochy." he said as he smacked away the hand of the Golem. He then slotted two medals twisting the knob after each medal.

**Crane Arm, Drill Arm!**

He had both attachments at once and fired the drill at him dealing heave damage to the Golem, he then swung it around so as to deal more damage. Mean While Trinity was trading blows with Jiang Shi, She blocked he Bo while she blocked her kicks and punches. They then pushed each other back, and charged again while Birth demolished the Golem while standing on the Cerberus. Trinity then chopped the Bo in half and kicked her into the Golem making him fall Birth then jumped out of the way as for them to land on the Cerberus. They left three of the four kings defeated on the floor, They then took care of the other Students Police members.

* * *

><p>Moka was sitting in her cell, worried for Eiji's life. He was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. Suddenly, she heard a shout and then looked up to see the guard getting slammed against the bars before being knocked unconscious by a punch. She recognized the three colored armored person immediately. "Eiji-kun!" she gasped, happy to see him alive. OOO then opened the door by slashing at the lock.<p>

"Moka-san… OOF!" he said as Moka jumped into his arms.

"Your alright!" she cried into OOO shoulder as she embraced him in a hug with all of her strength.

"Of course I am, I would never leave you behind." he said as returned the hug. "I'm sorry Moka-san this is all my fault, this always happens to me, but I wont let it happen any more." he said to her. He then let her go and looked at her, and she could tell he had a serious look even under his mask, "Moka-san, we need to go and help the others." Moka knew what he meant. Their friends were challenging Kuyou.

OOO then looked down at all the cells, Eiji hated this these people where locked up because they defied the Student police. They all were locked up and beaten by Kuyou and his goons. OOO ran down the hall screaming as he sliced all the locks open all the doors opened and the students came out slowly. "Everybody lets GO!" he said as Moka followed him then they all ran out as well.

* * *

><p>"Damn it," Kurumu cursed, trying to stand. Mizore was also having trouble she looked to be suffering from heat stroke. Her powers were ineffective against Kuyou who could conjure fire.<p>

"Give it up," sneered Kuyou. "That filth is as good as dead. Save yourself the trouble and give up. We may become lenient with you."

"No way," snarled Gin with rage in his eyes. "We won't let you get away with this. I wont let you get away with this!"

Kuyou spat, "Like you can stop me. You never had a chance."

"Why do you hate Eiji-kun so much?" asked Yukari. "He never did anything to you."

"Why?" Kuyou asked rhetorically. "Why? He exists, that's enough reason for me to kill him. He's a filthy piece human trash that shouldn't be allowed to live much less set foot in this school." Kuyou was insane.

"Bastard…you hate him because of that?" growled Kurumu cursed she wanted to get up and shred him for hurting her beloved Eiji but she was into much pain to move right.

"Humans and monsters are never meant to be friends," began Kuyou with his speech. "Humans and monsters will always be natural enemies. That's how it is. The thought of monsters like us, superior to them, befriending the inferior human; the idea is just laughable." He laughed.

"So…Eiji's existence," began Kurumu. "So that's it. You hate him because he violates your beliefs."

"You're insane!" shouted Mizore.

"And you're all dead!" shouted Kuyou, preparing another fireball. But he was stopped when a Tako droid spat ink in his face then a whole swarm of them formed a spiral path around the roof. The rider Vendor with OOO and Moka on it, they rode along it till it ended above Kuyou the bike then went off and came down fast OOO swung the Medajaribur, and almost cut Kuyou in half. But he jumped back so as to avoid it. But still had a large cut on his uniform.

"Minna!" OOO said as he jumped off and helped them up.

"What took you so long?" Gin asked angrily.

"I had to help some new friends." OOO said as he pointed over the roof to the prisoners he set free as they where beating the Student Police.

"Not bad it's a little to heroic for my taste but still nice." Gin said as he and the others looked at Kuyou.

"You how, no why are you still alive at my school!" Kuyou yelled hysterically.

"This isn't your school its ours." OOO said as he got in front of the others.

"Nani?" Kuyou said hearing OOO.

"This school was made so humans and Yokai can live together in peace people like you who live in fear of what might happen if we were to live together are the ones who don't belong here!" he said as he griped his sword tighter. "So to protect my friends and the dream that humans and Yokai can coexist I will fight to my last breath not as a human and not as Yokai but as a… KAMEN RIDER!" he said as his speech reached his friends. OOO felt Moka's hand grab his. And he got the message he then yanked off her Rosario and released Moka-sama.

"Very good speech OOO." Moka-sama said as she stood next to him.

"Minna-san let us handle this." he said as he rushed forward with Moka at his side. Kuyou fired several fireballs at them but OOO swiped them all away with his sword, when he got to Kuyou he tossed the sword away and punched him straight to the face. Moka-sama then slammed her foot to his face making him stager back. He looked up to see OOO come in for a scissor kick to his face as Moka slammed a round house to his chest, Kuyou tried to fight back with a fire boosted punch but OOO grabbed his fist so Moka could deliver a kick straight to his chin sending him flying, OOO then jumped after him and kicked him with his Grasshopper legs sending him down even faster and harder leaving a large green ring in the air. Kuyou made cracks from his impact he looked up to see Moka about to slam her foot to his face with an Ax kick but he rolled away in time. Moka growled at missing but her kick made the cracks even bigger she even shook the building with it.

"Wow they make a good team, its like they can read each others moves and work together perfectly." Gin said in aw like the others.

Kuyou was sent staggering by a punch to the face and Moka followed up with a snap kick into Kuyou's gut. OOO then unfolded his claws and started to slash him up and down shredding his clothes, and scratching him up, Moka then came in and delivered a rapid barrage of kicks to him as well, He staggered back from every hit and slash. Moka then turned around so her back faced Kuyou she then flipped forward so the heel of her foot hit his chin sending him flying up high, OOO jumped again but this time he slashed with his glowing Tora Claws leaving a large scratch pattern in the air. As they fell back OOO grabbed his scanner and swiped it over his belt.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO leapt into the air with his Grasshopper legs, before launching him self through the three rings with the red bird wings unfolding, he hit Kuyou with a vicious right legged rendition of his TaToBa Kick. Kuyou was sent flying by the violent hit and into the roof of another section of the building. OOO landed thinking it was over.

"Yes!" Gin said as Moka went up to OOO.

"Good job Eiji." she said surprising him that she used his name.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you." Suddenly, OOO danger senses alerted him and he pushed Moka to the side right before a fireball exploded against his chest. The girls all gasped in shock and Gin's eyes widened in horror.

Kuyou had revealed his true form, a four tailed kitsune with flames at the tip of each of his tails. "This is my true form, filth," snarled Kuyou. "I am a kitsune! Your better in every way!"

"You're just an overgrown mutt!" taunted Moka-sama.

"I'll teach you to mock me you little tramp." he said as his tails shot forward blending together in a tornado like drill of flames. OOO took the hit much to Moka's shock. Using his claws to hold the attack at bay. "So you still want to play hero to bad in real life the hero never wins." Kuyou laughed as his attack got stronger till OOO was eventually knocked back. "Now die!" he said only to be attacked by a sharpened tarot card. "Why you little brat!" he hissed at Yukari. He was then kicked by Moka, and then Gin who clawed his face. Kuyou then slammed his tail into Gin sending him flying back. As they all regrouped. "You should all just die!" he said as his tails started to spin like a spiral.

OOO Got up and in front of the other knowing he could take more damage because of his armor. But then in a big explosion the smoke cleared to show a large Glacier like dome protecting them but it faded away from the intense heat.. "Mizore-san!" OOO said as he saw the girl fell to the floor exhausted. OOO then rushed at Kuyou and grabbed his sword he then jumped up and came down with the sun to his back blinding Kuyou as he stabbed his blade into the Kitsune's eye. Making him howl in pain. OOO jumped back as he seemed to be changing.

"Keep it up he's reverting to his human form." Gin said.

"No he's not." OOO said in fear.

Right before their eyes, Kuyou changed his shape once more into a humanoid form but he was naked with flames covering his private parts. His skin was white and he had fox ears in place of his normal ones. Four flaming tails waved behind him. He then rushed at OOO and grabbed the startled armored warrior by the throat and lifted him up. "YOU LITTLE PIECE OF TRASH!" he roared as he tightened his grip with flames covering OOO from head to toe. "YOU DARE TO MAKE ME BLEED I 'LL KILL YOU!" he said insanely.

OOO struggled to breath as he was having the life choked out of him and the flames taking away all the oxygen. Kuyou continued to tighten his grip on OOO thought, OOO pulled out the medal holder but Kuyou punched him in the gut making him drop it with some of the medals falling out. But OOO had already gotten the red ones he wanted.

"Still trying to defy me!" Kuyou said as he brought OOO up to his face. "I will enjoy killing you and all your miserable little friends!" he said not noticing OOO slot the two new medals. Kuyou then charged his hand with flames and punched OOO off the roof "Now DIE!" he said maniacally as OOO was sent flying.

"Eiji…" Moka said seeing her friend be launched off the roof. Everybody got sad and lost face. Kuyou was still laughing maniacally. Until…

**TAKA**

**KUJYAKU **

**CONDOL!**

_**TA~JYA~DOL! **_

OOO shot up into the air only the wings on his head had grown more pronounced his eyes flashed Red while his red faceplate became a dull silver, a large red screen then covered his whole face making his helmet pure red. The Blazing Combo TaJyaDol now stood before Kuyou who glared in response. A flaming aura rolled off OOO as peacock tails made of energy spread out majestically behind him, causing a powerful wind to shoot out that nearly knocked everyone off the roof. Roaring in rage, Kuyou unleashed a burst of flame with OOO countered easily with his own flames. The blue and red flames collided, causing an explosion. OOO then rushed towards Kuyou flying at incredible speed and tackled him in the stomach, sending the Captain of the Student Enforcers tumbling. OOO then landed with his wings dispersing in a rain of red feathers. Every one looked at the red armored OOO he had a majestic feel to him everyone noticed how he had a new helmet and his lung circle was now one whole picture rather then a mixed up image, it was now the symbol of a phoenix.

"Wow…" Gin said seeing this new form.

"Sugoi!" Yukari beamed as the majestic TaJyaDol form it looked like a Phoenix in human shape had come to save them.

Mizore nodded in agreement.

"Yahoo! Go get him Eiji-kun!" Kurumu cheered.

Moka looked at the new form that had power radiating from it power that was incredible it was just as strong if not stronger then her. OOO walked up to Kuyou who got up and looked at him in shock. (Insert Song: Time Judged All). Kuyou shot several fireballs at him but he kept walking like they where nothing. He then punched his gut with a fire boosted punch but again nothing.

"My Turn!" he said as he slammed his fiery fist into Kuyou's face sending him back he then kicked him in the chest scratching him with his talons. OOO continued to shred Kuyou with his sharp toloned feet. He was like a Hawk preying on a Fox. OOO then delivered a barrage of punches to Kuyou each boosted by his crimson flames with every blow he was sent staggering until OOO delivered left handed uppercut with a giant fireball at the end to Kuyou's chin, the fireball then shot a powerful flamethrower into his face sending him into the air. OOO made his Peacock feathers grow and he shot them like bullets at Kuyou while still in the air. He then fell in a cloud of smoke. Gin then came up behind OOO.

"Don't forget us we got a score to settle too!" he said.

"Hai Minna Ikuze!" OOO commanded as the girls and Gin all followed orders. Gin transformed and warped right up to Kuyou and one single moment, he managed to strike Kuyou with a flurry of punches. The final punch was sent to the gut, causing him to double over, and it was wrapped up with a painful roundhouse kick to the head, which sent Kuyou flying back, as he got up was pelted by ice kunai hurled by Mizore and cut by razor tarot cards from Yukari. He tried to burn them but was hit by fire balls from the Taja Spinner making small explosions go off his chest. Moka then slammed her foot up side his head making him spin around, Howling, Gin repeatedly slashed Kuyou across his chest, Kurumu and Mizore helped by slashing with there claws also until he was slammed upside the head by a falling anvil courtesy of Yukari. Striking fast, Moka-sama and OOO began to land power boosted kicks and punches upon Kuyou, hitting him in the side, his chest and also his stomach before Moka jumped and dealt a powerful kick to his face, rebounding and doing a backflip as Kuyou was sent staggering. OOO then punched him as a large fireball formed on the Taja Spinner he then fired it making a large explosion sending Kuyou flying a big mess.

OOO then took out his three red Core Medals and loaded them into the Taja Spinner before holding his Scanner over it. Hr then flew after Kuyou.

**TAKA! **

**KUJYAKU! **

**CONDOL! **

**GIN-GIN-GIN-GIGA SCAN!**

A blazing aura in the shape of a firebird surrounded OOO. He then flew after Kuyou sending him flying upwards with him, until he went straight through him, leaving his burning body to fall to the ground OOO then put his medals back in his belt and took his scanner out once more. "Now this is the end Kuyou This is the future we will carve one that has no need for you!" OOO said with the sun to his back making his wings glow along with his crimson armor. "Todomeda!"

**SCANNING CHARGE! **

OOO flipped around in the sky as Kuyou hit the floor a bloody mess. He then came down at incredible speeds with his legs catching flames pure crimson flames with rainbow streaks in them he then adjusted himself into a flying side kick with his left leg. "Moka!" he said as she jumped into the air with OOO and the both came down Moka adding her power to OOO the flames now had streaks of pink energy that made them go even faster. "Double Prominence Drop!" OOO and Moka shouted in unison. Rings of red and pink then formed as they came in.

"SEE YAH, NOW KNOW YOUR PLACE!" OOO said along with Moka, as they hit with a large explosion that left a big hole in the roof of the school nothing a little magic cant fix. (end song) But Kuyou had fallen all the way through to the bottom and had crushed several desks, he was burned scratched and bruised beyond all belief, he looked totally crushed and it was most likely his bones were all crushed. One thing was certain he wasn't going to be able to move on his own for a very, very, very, very Looong Time!

OOO then flew up with his arms around Moka-sama and Moka holding on with her arms around his neck. OOO then touched the ground letting go of Moka-sama so as to catch his breath from his display of power.

"Come on now you cant be that tired." Moka said as OOO got down on one knee.

"This combo is special so it takes quit a bit to use it." OOO said getting up again. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine; why?"

"Just making sure my friends are still okay." OOO said raggedly.

* * *

><p>Mean while in the back of the school the remaining three of the four kings had seen what happened.<p>

"Impossible he beat Kuyou-sama." one of them said.

"So you guys don't quit." a voice said they all looked up to see Goto with a Birth Buster over his shoulders.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"Just a friend of OOO." he said as he then whistled. "You plan to hide for ever?"

"No just a little longer I want to see what happens to that idiot.", a voice said as a familiar right hand tossed several medals in its hand. Goto and the hand then fired a blast of fire and medal bullets at the three stooges sending them flying.

"Suit your self." Goto said as he walked for the school while the hand and its body walked away with the rest covered by the shadows.

* * *

><p>The others all saw OOO with there thoughts racing Eiji had just beaten Kuyou the leader of the Student Police. He turned into a Phoenix before there eyes, or so it appeared. Gin had more respect for the Vagabond, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were still in aw at his raw power and how he fought fire with fire and won! Eiji truly had a lot of surprises up his sleeves his very baggy sleeves. But who cared they won they were free. OOO then looked to all his friends.<p>

No sooner did the door to the roof bust open. OOO pointed his Taja spinner at the door, but out came Birth. "Alright lets… start earning…" he said noticing Kuyou not there. "AW Man did I miss it?" he asked. Everyone just nodded.

"Well at least its all over." Hikari said. Coming in behind Birth.

Then several people came in from students to teacher. Nekonome-sensei first in line.

"Well I guess that proves Kuyou's theory on Hino-kun being a human wrong you all saw what just happened." she said.

"That right Hino turned into a Phoenix and beat Kuyou."

"I saw that too it was so cool."

"Guess that means we ow Hino an apology."

Everyone said as Birth led them all out of there. Moka then put the Rosario back on, and looked at the new OOO for the first time also. "Eiji-kun?" she said looking at him. Moka looked deeply into OOO red visor and then was surprised when he enveloped her in a hug. "Eiji?" Moka said in shock as he cheeks blushed red as his armor.

"Your alright that's all." he whispered to her. "I never want to lose another friend." OOO said a little short of breath.

"OI!" shouted Kurumu in protest. "Why do you get a hug? Your not even hurt!" she stated angrily.

"Eiji-kun!" Yukari squealed excitedly. She dashed over to the crimson hero, and hugged him around the waist. "That was incredible you barbecued that jerk."

Mizore then papered next to OOO, "This form is very hot." she said as she hugged his arm.

"Don't forget me don't I get a hug for helping to save you?" Kurumu said as she grabbed OOO other arm. OOO chuckled until he started to wobble and eventuality collapsed from exhaustion while his armor canceled.

The girls all scrambled to Eiji who was on the floor gasping for air, and eventually passed out.

* * *

><p>When Eiji awoke, he found himself staring at white ceiling. Looking around, he found himself in the infirmary, and he was covered in bandages from head to toe, and his cheeks as well. The smell of medicine filled the air. He glanced to the side to see the cute pink-haired vampire, with a worried expression, sitting next to his bed. "Moka…san…?" he said weakly as he tried to prop him self up.<p>

"AH! Eiji-kun your awake!" Moka squealed as she hugged him with all her might.

"AH-CHA-CHA! Moka that hurts!" Eiji said trying to breath. She then released him blushing red from embarrassment.

"Sorry I'm just glad your finally awake…" Moka said with a tear in her eye "its been four days, and you haven't even moved I was so worried." she continued as she started to cry. "I was scared I lost you." she finished.

Eiji smiled as he pulled Moka into a hug. "Eiji-kun?"

"Daijobu I'm here now and I wont leave you I promise I will fight with everything I have just so I can see you again." he whispered into her ears making her blush again.

"But He could have killed _you_," Moka countered. "You're the first friend I ever made here and my best friend. You helped me to open up to other people. More importantly, you showed me that not all humans were cruel." She hovered over him and brought her head closer to his, "And I really... Really…" she breathed softly as she dipped lower. Eiji blushed red like TaJyaDol combo under his bandaged cheeks, The two moved closer but he door then opened and Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore came in.

"Eiji-kun!" Kurumu said coming in the door. Eiji and Moka then backed away from each other with red blush on there face. "Mo where you two up to something?" she pouted.

"No nothing!" Eiji said embarrassed.

"Yeah nothing." Moka agreed.

"Really?" she said as she gave Moka the stink eye.

"Hey lets forget that Eiji-kun is awake." Yukari said as she hugged the bed ridden Rider.

"Ow…." Eiji said.

"One must be more careful." Mizore said as she hugged Eiji but was more careful. "See…"

"Hey get off him you brat and stalker." Kurumu said as she started another fight while she tackled Eiji. "Eiji-kun is mine." she wined as she hugged Eiji.

"No he's mine." Mizore said.

"No he isn't he belongs to me and Moka-sama." Yukari said.

"OWWWW!" Eiji yelled from being crushed by the girls.

* * *

><p>So there goes the new chapter of OOO+Vampire sorry it took me soooo looong to post this but School has had me down, and to make it worse this whole thing was wiped from my computer so I had to completely re write it So I will try my absolute best to post sooner. And again I'm truly sorry.<p>

Wait till the next Arc: OOO Summer Fun, where Eiji and the gang go spend summer in the human world What dangers await them.


	10. Summer Break, Dog Pack, Home

disclaimer: I own nothing in this fan-fiction except the two OC (or more to come) greed, remember it is all for fun and nothing else. I take responsibility for putting these already existing series together and nothing else so pleas no one be mad at me. So lets see how these two work together. **Sort of takes place after the series with a younger Eiji, and has the orange combo along with the other special combos eventually. I will also add my own two combos and corresponding greed…** OOO+Vampire starts right now!

* * *

><p><strong>SAGOUZO…<strong>(drum beats)**…SAGOUZO!**

OOO had assumed the Gravity Combo, granting him the power of the Greeed Gamal which came from the Sai, Gorilla and Zou Medals. Once the transformation was complete, OOO glared at Chopper Rikishi with his red eyes and then beat his chest rapidly. Shock waves pulsed with each beat and Chopper was effected as he slowly rose off the ground as OOO started controlling gravity.

"Hey! Hey!" the troll Chopper Rikishi shouted as he levitated because of OOO then he was sent flying as OOO hit him with the missile-like Gorilla Arms, The Troll tried to pick himself up but OOO took his scanner to deliver the finisher.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO trapped Chopper in the rebuilt school roof and brought him in for his finisher he reared his head and arms each glowing with energy "SEE YAH!" he shouted as he slammed his head and fists into the troll sending him flying a mess of his former self not like he was any good looking before hand any way. OOO then cancelled his transformation as Eiji fell still tired and bandaged up.

"Eiji-kun!" Moka said as she helped the poor boy up. "Why did you do that your still hurt from using that red combo why would you use another?" Moka asked.

"I was thinking if I tried to fight I'd be to weak and either way I'd get hurt, at least this way your safe." Eiji said as he pulled himself up with Moka's help that is. "Besides he kidnapped you and I couldn't let him get away with that he challenged me you had nothing to do with this." Eiji said.

"Oh Eiji-kun." Moka blushed as she helped Eiji to the infirmary.

"Well at least it's the last day, and tomorrow is the start of Summer Brake!" Eiji said as he tossed his arms into the air only to fall back. "Ow…"

* * *

><p>Eiji couldn't feel any happier than today as he waited for the bus to come. It was officially summer vacation and he along with the entire Newspaper Club staff were going to travel to the human world for summer. Eiji lived there his whole life but it this weird and really creepy place had grown on him, it felt like home thanks to the girls. But he was incredibly glad when the rest of the girls said they were okay with Eiji being human, it made no difference to them, he was still Eiji after all. Seeing as they were heading out Eiji wore his normal close well his version of normal. He had black baggy pants that tucked into his boots, he wore a red and orange shirt with a black vest over it. He had a bag he used to keep his close in, and a stick over his shoulders holding his underwear like a flag. Said shorts flapped in the wind as he sat on a branch, he looked out to see the school.<p>

"Eiji-kun," a lovely voice said, Eiji looked down to see. the beautiful vampire was dressed in a light sky blue one-button blouse over a light pink dress and cherry red shoes. Eiji then jumped off the branch to greet his friend.

"Ohayo Moka-san." Eiji said as he went up to his friend. "You look nice today." he said.

"Same to you Eiji-kun," she said looking at Eiji's unique fashion sense. It was different but had a foreign feel to it. "You came early. It's still thirty minutes until everyone's supposed to be here."

"Yeah, but I had nothing to do," Eiji answered with a smile. The pair climbed up to the lowest branch on the nearest tree since they would be here for a while.

"Well, I wish to tell you that my Inner Self has been speaking to me," said Moka, fingers on her rosario. "She wishes to fight you."

"Eh?" Eiji said shocked. "Really why?"

"The fight with Kuyou left her unsatisfied since she was not able to do much about it. She wishes to fight you in your full combos mainly that red flying one." she said flapping her arms like wings for emphasis. Which made Eiji laugh a bit.

"You mean TaJyaDol well if your sure I mean the other you." Eiji said not too sure himself. "As long as your careful I guess its alright but I still rather not." he said. Moka then leaned closer making Eiji blush a little.

"Eiji-kun…" Moka started Eiji then looked her in the eye.

"Moka-san…" he said a little flustered as she moved closer and closer to him.

"Eiji-kun…"

"Moka-san…"

"Eiji-kun…"

"Moka-san…"

"Eiji-kun! Yahoo!"

Eiji blinked as he looked out, "Kurumu-san…" he said as he lost his balance and fell to the floor just as it looked like they would kiss.

"Eiji-kun?" Moka said seeing him fall.

Kurumu was close enough to see what might have happened. The succubus' eyes twitched at the sight. "What the hell were you two doing?-!" Kurumu growled, only to be knocked upside the head by a bucket as Yukari and Mizore approached the group.

"Calm down, Boobzilla," Mizore jabbed.

"Yeah, Moka-sama just wanted some of Eiji-kun's blood!" Yukari defended.

"Indeed. At that angle it was obvious just a casual drink." Mizore said. It was really the main reason she didn't throw an ice kunai at Moka.

"Got me there." Moka said as she scratched her head. Moka then jumped down and helped the poor boy up.

"Moka-san…" Eiji said still face planted to the floor. He then picked him self up and got his stuff together. "Well looks like where all here early huh?" he said as he put the stick with his boxers over his shoulder. The girls all looked at the shorts because obviously its Eiji's.

"Something wrong?" Eiji asked the girls.

"Ah…." Moka blushed.

"Nothing." Kurumu said as she stared at the shorts.

"Well you do have your shorts on a stick like a flag." Yukari said as Mizore stared at them.

"Oh right sorry but it's the only other pair I have." Eiji said. Eiji then thought of something. "Where's Gin-sempai?" he asked.

"Oh that pervert has to stay behind for summer tutoring." Kurumu said as Gin was stuck in math class balling his eyes out.

"Guess that makes sense he always spends his time taking pictures of girls." Yukari huffed as she crossed her arms.

"True but he can be a good friend when he needs to." Eiji said. He then got a look at the girls choice of clothing, Kurumu was dressed in a button up shirt with a few of the top buttons undone, and a skirt, Yukari was dressed in her normal witch's clothes and Mizore was wearing her normal sweater only with a pair of baggy jeans instead. At the moment Nekonome-Sensei and Hikari came up to the group.

"Ohayo Minna-san!" she said coming up to the group. "So it looks like its just us." she said.

"Hey don't forget me!" Date said coming out of no where scarring the girls.

"Date-san!" Eiji said glad to see his fellow rider and friend, that and he is no longer the only guy in the group. The girls liked seeing Eiji so happy he and Date always seemed to have fun together but then again they where roommates.

"Of course you cant forget the Date." he joked as he slung the Milk tank over his shoulders. Yukari then got a thought if Eiji was human then…

"Ah Date-sensei are you human like Eiji also?" Yukari asked, shocking every one to her abrupt question.

"Why yes I am, Most all Riders are human." he said, the girls looking to Eiji and Date at once for human they were something else, They thought they must be some humans to do the stuff they do like taking out some premo Yokai with out much effort Maybe Riders should be considered there own breed. the bus then came in while they were thinking.

The doors open to reveal the same bus driver who brought Eiji here. "Hello there leaving the school." he said as he pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"Oh Bus-Driver-san." Eiji said getting up there.

"Oh hello there boy, good to see your alright." he said with a wide grin.

"Its good to see you to Driver-san." he said getting up and took a seat.

"Shotgun!" Date said sitting next to Eiji. The girls all had a sour look at the fact the seat next to Eiji was taken.

The whole bus ride Eiji just thought of how things would be easier on him. But he had difficulty thinking sense Date fell asleep and lets just say a Chainsaw is a lot more quit then a sleeping Date.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival Nekonome sensei went out to eat with the bus driver, and the group then went into the city with Date close behind them with several kabob skewers with Takoyaki in hand eating it with Eiji. While Kurumu and Mizore looked upon the city in wonder, Yukari was clutching onto Eiji like he was a shield. She didn't like big cities. Moka had lived in the human world for awhile now so she was used to it. And well once the girls got into the shopping district things got interesting. Hikari was also looking around for stores that carried her brand of cloths and make up.<p>

"Woah! Check her out!" one guy said as he appraised Moka. "What a babe!"

"Not as much as that one! What a rack!" said another guy as he stared at Kurumu.

Even Mizore was getting some attention but she ignored it, only Yukari was uncomfortable. But then again who wouldn't with some four eyed weirdo coming up to you.

"Hey, little girl, are you a cosplayer?" one otaku asked.

"Can I take a picture?" another otaku asked. Yukari shied away and clutched Eiji's arm to get away. The way they were looking at her was not something she liked. Until Date scared them off and even tossed on in the trash.

"Yeah and keep running you losers." he said as he picked up the trash can with the Otaku and tossed him at his friend. After that all the guys who were ogling the girls shut up figuring he was there guardian.

"Daijobu Yukari-chan," Eiji said calmly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He then got down to her eye level and put his pinky finger out. "I promise." he said as she shook her pinky with his.

"Eiji-kun…" she said cutely. "Arigato." She said as she hugged the rider which he returned. As they started walking again, she then let her hand slide down his arm to grab his hand. Eiji then kept her close at all time much to the girls dismay, but they noticed he acted more like a brother to Yukari then a boyfriend. Date could tell Eiji saw a little of his lost friend in Yukari and he was still Eiji after all.

"So Hino still has to be the super big brother." Date said as he finished two skewers of Takoyaki at once.

"You say something Akira-sensei?" Hikari asked.

"Oh nothing." he said as he ate two more. "Lets go eat." he said surprising the girls.

"But we just ate!" they all said.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Eiji was being dragged through the streets by Kurumu. The girls had decided to split up so to explore. Mizore and Hikari wanted to look at a bookstore they had spotted while Moka and Yukari began looking through some stores that had gained their interest mainly one with adorable plush animals, Eiji didn't worry about spending cost Kougami gave him and Hikari special credit cards with an unlimited spending amount Date also, speaking of Date he was in the food court eating the place dry he had several trays of hot dogs, burgers, pizza, sushi, and of course Oden. Any way back to Eiji alone with Kurumu. Normally the others would have followed Kurumu with laser-point vision, but the lure of seeing what the human world had to offer was too much fore four adolescent Yokai girls to refuse. Besides, Kurumu had managed to sneak him away under everyone's notice, even Eiji himself didn't notice. One minute he was looking at a men's clothing store for boxers the next he was with Kurumu on the other end of the place.<p>

"Ano...Kurumu-san," Eiji mumbled. "What are we looking for?" he asked as he looked around to see several…female stores lets leave it at that.

"Well, I was hoping to get some new lingerie and maybe a new bathing suit," Kurumu giggled, making Eiji's face turn Taka red. "I was hoping you'd give me your opinion. Is that okay?" she looked over to See Eiji passed out with blood flowing from his nose.

As the two walked along the stores Kurumu holding onto Eiji's arm all of a sudden Eiji's back pocket started to shake, with a noise like a Gorilla coming from it.

"What's that?" Kurumu asked.

Eiji then pulled out a Gorilla can droid with its arms spinning around as it kept making its alarm noise. "Yummy!" Eiji said as the Can-Droid seemed to acknowledge . "Kurumu-san I need to go."

"Huh?" Kurumu blinked. "But why? I thought we…"

"Sorry I need to go, a Yummy is attacking people." he said. Eiji slipped from her grasp and began running down the street. Confused and a little miffed that her plan was being interrupted, she followed. Racing into a parking complex, Kurumu shivered when she heard a scream echo in the complex. Even worse, she heard the scream suddenly stop. A thumping sound echoed as a human body was thrown to the ground several feet in front of them. It was a girl who had been attacked by the yummy.

The yummy came out from behind two cars, it looked like a humanoid dog, it had black spikes all over its body looking like fur, along with the fur lining its neck, it had iron bracelets with chains hanging off them, and similar anklets also, he also seemed to have a tail swishing behind it, his face looked like a human face was growing from the neck of a dog with its shout acting as a hat. It let out a howl as it stared at Eiji and Kurumu. "_OOO I've found you._" it said as it came up to Eiji.

"Kurumu-san stay back." he said as he took out his belt. he then slotted TaToBa combo. "HENSHIN!" he said as he scanned the medals

**TAKA **

**TORA**

**BATTA**

**TA-TO-BA**

**TATOBA**

**TA-TO-BA!**

The three medals then combined to his body forming his black body suit and triple colored armor. He then pulled out the Medajaribur and held it up to the Monster. "Ikuze!" he said as he charged and slashed at the Yummy, sending it back. As it reeled back form the attack OOO swung again swinging the sword around making it real back each time until it fell to the ground. "Lets end it!" OOO said as he pulled out three cell medals.

"_Something you should now about dogs OOO_ _boy_,"the yummy started with a smug tone. _"We tend to travel in packs!" _he said with OOO wondering before he went back to what he was doing.

He was about to slot the medals when he was attacked from the back by a similar yummy only a more brown color. "What Oh man, this is the Kabuto Yummy all over again." OOO said as he blocked the Brown Yummy's attack with his sword until the black Yummy slashed his back, OOO then ducked as both attacked at once and they ended up hitting each other. He then slashed both across the chest making sparks fly as both were sent back with smoke trailing, he then got the ready to finish it till he was attacked by a third Yummy.

"Eiji-kun!" Kurumu said as OOO thought three yummy's all at once he seemed to take care of them easily. But was still out numbered. From the parking complex opposite Kira and Zin looked on.

"See I told you I had the perfect idea send a wolf pack after a lone wolf and he will fall." Zin said as he gave the okay to more of his Wild Dog Yummy's.

"Well we shall see how OOO handles this remember he still has combos." Kira said.

"Don't be such a spoils sport." Zin said as he looked over his I-pod touch.

Meanwhile OOO still had trouble with the three yummy's then two more came. "Hah!" he said as he slashed them with his sword. "There's too many!" he said as he tried to keep them away from Kurumu and the girl. "I might need a combo. Maybe Gata-Gata-GataKiriBa." he said as he slashed at them all.

OOO tossed Yummy's against a car making medals fly all over the floor. OOO slashed at more of them but more came at him. He was back into a corner until They were bombarded by cell bullets from Births Birth buster. Said rider came in wielding and shooting two guns at the large group of Yummy.

"Hino hold on!" he said as he kicked and fired at more of them. He then got back to back with OOO as he reloaded the guns.

"Date-san?" OOO asked as he wielded his sword.

"Come on you know I don't pass up the chance to kick ass." he said. "Besides this looks like quit the big haul." he finished as he fired into the large group of yummy. OOO slashed at the ones that got to close and Birth shot around they fought around each other like it were some kind of performance. Birth shot down several dozen and OOO slashed an equal amount. Until the two were out numbered again. Birth then slotted a cell medal and OOO changed some of his medals.

**Drill Arm!**

**TAKA **

**GORILLA **

**TAKO!**

Both riders stood with there new attachments OOO punched at the yummy while Birth ripped them apart. But they were overwhelmed by there numbers and they where mobbed by the yummy.

"Kurumu-san!" a familiar voice cried out to the distressed succubus.

"Huh?" Kurumu gasped as she turned around. Her eyes widened at the sight of Moka, Mizore, Yukari and Hikari. "Everyone!"

"What Is going on here… Eiji-chan!" Hikari shouted as OOO and Birth were tossed in front of the group. As there armors canceled out. As one of them then extended his claws and came near Eiji.

"Get away from him you mutt!" Mizore screamed in rage as ice began to erupt from the ground. Several large icicles rammed into there chests. They cried in pain as sparks and medals erupted from the impact and they stumbled back. While the rest where trapped in place by Ice.

The girls went to help the riders as the pack of yummy advanced only to be held back by more shots. Everyone saw Goto holding his Birth buster he was dressed in his Ride-Vendor squad uniform he also had a large Bazooka over his shoulders.

"Hino, Date-san are you alright?" he said as he fired more shots at the pack of Yummy.

"Goto-san nice!" Date said getting up.

"Good timing Goto-san." Eiji said as Moka and Mizore helped him up. But Eiji slipped and pulled off Moka's Rosario. Then in a flash of light Moka-sama stood there looking at the pack of Yummy with a look of anger.

"Such creatures that need to gang up on people need to be put in there place." she said as Eiji got up.

"Well now isn't really the time to talk ethics to creatures made of medals." he said slotting his medals.

"No time to talk." he said as he pulled the Bazooka. He fired the weapon at them destroying one of the yummy. Making Medals fall all over the floor.

"Henshin." Eiji said.

**TAKA **

**TORA**

**BATTA**

**TA-TO-BA**

**TATOBA**

**TA-TO-BA!**

OOO slashed with his Tora claws making cell medals and sparks fly. He then kicked at some with his glowing Batta legs.

"Henshin!" Date said as he twisted the knob on his belt. he then became Birth and started to beat the living day light out of the Yummy. He rapped his arm around ones throat and fell back bringing the yummy down with him he then kicked his legs up sending him flying into another Yuumy. He then fired several shots from his Birth Buster a the yummy advancing on while he laid there. "Bad Dogs!" he said as he flipped himself up.

"Henshin!" Hikari said as she scanned her belt.

**HENSHIN**

The voice said as she became Trinity. She then kicked away several Yummy and shot at others along with Goto. The girls also helped by fighting off some of the yummy's well mainly Kurumu and Mizore. Yukari stayed behind to help the girl from earlier. Moka kicked away the Yummy making medals fall all over the floor. The riders even with slightly bigger numbers were still outmatched. One of the Yummy found Yukari but it was hit by several cell bullets they looked up to See Satonaka holding a birth buster also.

"Hi." she said to everyone.

"SATONAKA!" Goto shouted as he noticed her late again. "God dam it cant you ever get here on time!" he said as he shot a Yummy before he went up to her. So they could shoot at more of them. Birth then fired his at the yummy also while OOO and Trinity kicked and punched them out. The rider and company all regrouped.

"What do we do?" Trinity asked.

"I have an idea." OOO said as he and whispered his plan to them.

"Interesting." Moka said as she leaned on OOO.

"Good idea Hino." Goto said as everyone started to run to a higher level. The pack of Yummy then followed them up the path to the higher levels as they followed to the top level Birth Satonaka and Goto came out Busters a blazing pushing them back a little, Then OOO TaJyaBa , Trinity and Mizore appeared behind the pack of yummy. The three swung down to a lower level once the hit the higher level and waited for the yummy to fall intro the trap they laid out. They all fired attacks at them cornering them OOO fireballs Trinity energy bullets, and Mizore ice spikes. The yummy were all cornered as they were bombarded by attack. Birth then put the lower handle to the front with a gold ring appearing around his guns new barrel as his visor started to glow red.

**CELL BURST!**

Was heard as he fired a large golden ball of energy at the Yummy pack making a large explosion with may of them being destroyed. "All right!" he said as he reloaded his gun, until the Dog Yummy's got back up when another group of them came in.

"No way more!" OOO said as he punched out several of them. OOO stood in front of Yukari in TaToBa form using his claws to keep them at bay, "Dam these guys keep coming." he said as he took his scanner. "Good a time as any to use these." he said looking at the two medals he took out the medals he got from Zin and Kira. He then slotted a one with a bat in the head section and one with a Jackal in the arm section.

**BAT**

**JAKKARU **

**BATTA!**

OOO now stood with a new armor his head looked like a bat with two pointed ears and fang like makings going down his helmet it looked like a Bat had landed on his face like with the Taka medal as it also had Green eyes. His arms now had paw like armor on his shoulders and his fingers where now sharp claws and completely armored, his gauntlets were thick and well defended, and he had pads on he ends of his elbow. OOO looked over his new armor with the rest looking on also.

"Wow Sugoi!" he said as he shaped out his helmet with his hands. A yummy tried to attack from behind but OOO caught his punch. "Oh sonar." he said as his eyes glowed as he scanned all around him he then stopped the attack of another yummy from behind. He then punched them sent them flying. He then punched out more making them all fall he then scratched at them with his clawed hands leaving a scratch pattern in the air with each swing making the yummy stumble back with cell medals flying off them along with sparks. Eventually he corralled the yummy in one spot, OOO then reared his head back and fired a powerful blast of sound from his helmet with a shout, that turned into a monstrous screech; the Yummy all clutched there ears in pain from the sonic attack at that time Birth and his helpers fired several shots at them making them all fall back. As they where getting up OOO became TaToBa combo again. OOO then took out his trusty sword and slotted Three medal and scanned it.

**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO sword started to glow He put the sword back as it kept glowing bright with color. "SEE-YAH!" he swung his sword horizontally making the whole building behind them slide down cut in half as well as the Yummy's making them all fall apart in half. Once they building reformed they all exploded.

"Hahaha what a haul." Birth said as he made his crane arm pick up all the medals.

"Good job Date-san." Goto said s he grabbed the milk tank. OOO and the other riders as well as Moka all canceled the transformation. As Eiji stumbled a little.

He then fell back. "I forgot I was still healing from using TaJyaDol combo." he said as he fell back on the floor. With the girls all crowding around him, as he passed out.

"Hino." Date said as he slung him over his shoulders. "You should really take it easy man." he said as he carried Eiji off.

"Where should we take him?" Kurumu asked.

"I know." Goto said as he drove a van up to everyone.

"Oh! I get it come on guys were going to Eiji's place." Date said s he jumped in with Eiji. Suffice to say the girls were all excited to go see Eiji's place.

* * *

><p>Kira and Zin were regaining there strength on a Building high rise overlooking the city. "Dam it another one bites the dust." Zin said as he massaged his arm.<p>

"I hate that OOO brat and his little bimbos who do think they are to get in our way." Kira said as he overlooked the city.

"Maybe I can help." a voice said as the two greed looked to see a man dressed in black with glasses with a doll on his shoulder. "I might have a way to help you my friends." he said, his eyes glowing purple.

* * *

><p>The van drove past the streets to a normal block,<p>

"Eiji-kun lives around here?" Kurumu asked seeing the street. "Looks like Eiji does live a normal life at home huh?"

"Still it looks nice." Moka said seeing people having fun outside. The van then came up to a restaurant called Cous-Coussier.

"I hope she's here?" Date said. As he got out. And carried Eiji in through the gate. "Chiyoko are you here!" he shouted as a woman dressed in a blouse and long skirt. She had her hair tied back in a pony tail she seemed very pretty also.

"Hello." she said seeing Date and Eiji. "Ah Date-san… Eiji-kun!-?" she said seeing her nephew hurt.

"Can we take him up to his room to rest?" Date asked. She nodded as they took the young rider up to his room in the attic.

"You should wait here for a minute Chiyoko is very sweet but when it comes to people getting hurt she has a no tolerance rule." Goto said to the girls as he turned off the car off as Satonaka and Hikari came in from behind them. "So as soon as Date tells her he's just not well it will be safe and trust me you'll like her she's as sweet as Eiji." he said getting out. Eiji was taken to his room. To rest and the girls came in a minute later.

"Ara who are you girls?" Chiyoko asked.

"I'm Moka Akashiya." Moka said with a bow.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono." Kurumu said.

"I'm Yukari Sendo." Yukari said.

"I'm Mizore Shirayuki." Mizore finished.

"And you would all be?" she asked.

"Eiji's Girlfriend!" Kurumu and Mizore said at once. They then gave each other a deaf glare with lighting shooting from there eyes.

"I had no idea my little nephew had so many girlfriends." she said in a teasing manner. Moka was blushing and Yukari was still worried for Eiji while Kurumu and Mizore where having an intense staring contest.

"So will Eiji be okay?" Yukari asked Chiyoko.

"I'm sure he will be fine he does this a lot he just crashes out like this." she said to the little witch. "So I'm sure a little rest will help him but then again having his friends by his side wouldn't help." she said as she took the girls up to his room. The girls went into Eiji's attic room and found it pretty scarce, but that wasn't why they where there. They all crowded Eiji who was sleeping peacefully. Kurumu then noticed the picture frame on his dresser. It was Eiji with Hina and Ankh all together for a picture. She then picked it up and looked it over.

"Ah Chiyoko-san who is this?" she asked.

"Oh that's Hina-chan and Ankh-kun. Eiji's two best friends Ankh disappeared one day and Hina is in Paris studying fashion." she said putting the frame back. She could see her jealousy towards Hina. "I see you really care for my Eiji-kun but don't worry Hina just cares for Eiji like a brother." she assured the Succubus "Now you can all come and check in shifts." she said pushing them all out. "Come on this isn't a hospital now go, go!" she said with a big smile pushing them all out.

* * *

><p>Eiji woke up looking to the top part of his bed his body still ached and it didn't help he used his powers even though he was still healing. Using the super combo really tires him out the first use he was out a whole weak. And could barley move, and he used it even longer than last time. Eiji rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them.<p>

"You're finally awake," a soft voice spoke from his side.

Turning, Eiji's eyes widened when he found himself looking into Kurumu's eyes as she sat down next to him in the chair near his bed. She had a big smile as she watched Eiji.

"K-Kurumu-san w-what are y-you doing h-here?" Eiji stammered. He began to freak out.

"It's okay. I'm not going to try anything I promise. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I was really scared when you passed out." she said really worried. She than had a down look. "You know the whole time I've known you, no matter what you always save me when your just a human I should be saving you don't you think?"

"Well its more normal for the guy to save the girl, But seeing as I'm just human I could see why you think that. But I guess I was lucky to be able to protect my self from most all monsters, but more importantly all of you. I cant think of a person who would let others fight his battles all the time especially when there girls." (A.N cheap shot to the original R+V series) he said sitting up in his bed looking at Kurumu.

"But you always get hurt for us either by being beaten up before you win or the stress of your transformation makes you break." she said worried. "I'm just worried about you what if you get really hurt."

Eiji then put his arms around the girl and held her close as he told her, "I see then thanks Kurumu-san it means a lot to have someone care." Eiji said with a big smile that made her heart skip a beat. He then let her go as he laid back on his pillow. Normally Kurumu would have milked her current position with her destined one for all it was worth. Still, Eiji was badly injured, from those mutts beating on him, and the stress from using TaJyaDol was still there, and this wasn't the time to worry about thing like their rivalries. His always messed up health was their top priority.

"Eiji-kun would it be okay if I slept here next to you for a little while?" she asked with a pleading puppy dog look. "I promise I wont try anything." she assured.

"I guess its okay." he said blushing. Kurumu then got into the bed with him, she cuddled up with him as he fell asleep and she did the same in his amrs.

* * *

><p>Later after an hour and all the girls save for Hikari disappearing, Chiyoko went up to check on Eiji as it was close to dinner time. She opened the door to see if Eiji hadn't woken up yet and smiled at the scene she found. Eiji was fast asleep. Curled up to his right side was Kurumu, who was clutching his arm tightly. On his left was Moka, holding his arm just as tightly. Between Eiji and Moka was Yukari, who wanted to share the warmth with both as she had there arms holding her. Mizore was resting on top of him with her head snuggled on his chest and her arms around his neck. "Aw what a playboy my nephew has become." she whispered in delight as she closed the door deciding to let them be. She then went off to finish dinner letting them all get there rest from the hectic day they had.<p>

* * *

><p>Later in the night Eiji had woken up with a deep yawn as he had been out for a few hours about four. Usually he would be blushing up a storm but the feeling of being comforted by his friends washed over him. He was in deep thought right now. These girls were his friends and he did love them in a way but his feelings where something he had trouble responding to since he lost a lot of people he cared for, but he definitely knew they loved him too in their own ways. Kurumu was very aggressive but sweet ad didn't want to lose some one who knew exactly how she felt, Mizore was a stalker but she had been alone her whole time there and when Eiji learned of this he sympathized, Yukari wanted to be with him and Moka it may not be the most normal thing for a girl her age to want but he still cared for her also, and Moka, well Moka was something else. He knew of her two personalities and while Moka treated him tenderly and as a very dear and precious friend, the Inner Moka sometimes looked down upon him for being weak while at the same time having great deal of respect for his powers that she had to admit where on par with her. But he still wondered which one was the actually real Moka, his sweet precious friend or the cold hearted fighter he knew at least cared for him to a small degree.<p>

He wanted to get up to get a drink of water but he couldn't move as he was effectively pinned down by the girls and sighed. Most boys his age would kill for a chance like this, to sleep with these beautiful women and brag about it but Eiji wasn't like most boys he was a nice guy who was the farthest thing from perverted.. He may hold special feelings for these girls but they were friends...though the possibility of something more had cross his mind more then a few times, but he felt like he wasn't the right guy for them he was a vagabond and everyone pointed it out but the girls. When he thought back he always did odd jobs like a janitor or Paper boy. His first day at his job as a security guard the building was blown up by the greed and he was exposed in his boxers to the police and fire fighter. But shacking his head of his memories he looked to his left at Kurumu who was snuggling up against him he already expected her to be there, Then he looked to his right where Moka was sleeping peacefully against his shoulder with a happy smile, and Yukari in-between them was giggling in her sleep, obviously dreaming about something Eiji probably didn't want to know about. Finally, he looked over to Mizore who was on his snuggled to his chest with a nice smile on her face. Even if this was all really weird he was happy to see the girls happy.

Hikari then came in. "Yo Eiji-chan dinner is ready!" she said as she noticed Eiji and all his girls sleeping on the bed. "Wow I didn't know you needed all these girls to sleep with you?" she joked as Date then skidded across the floor coming to as stop at the door.

"No way?-!" Date said as he peered in the room and at the teens at the bed. "Woah look at you Hino you're a mad Player!" he said giving him a thumbs up and a reassuring smile showing his approval because he knew Eiji was the kind to deserve this kind of attention.

At that moment the girls all woke up from Date's loud voice. Just imagine the Terminator theme playing when they all saw each other. Eiji was scared for what might happen next. A shot of the restaurant had all sorts of loud explosions and bangs, and the building even flipping around.

* * *

><p>Kougami was in the basement of his building working on something that looked like two belts. "these are near done." he said as he then turned to a box with several medals in them but no one had ever seen them before. "Now that the last of the forgotten Greeed have been found, Hino will need to be prepared." he said taking out a white Medal with a Panda on it. "This should help as a good first experiment!" he said as he put it in a smooth magenta red box. He then pressed a button on the wall. "Satonaka-san?" he called into the PA.<p>

"_Hai!_"it crackled back.

"I need you to deliver something to Hino-kun." he said back. "and tell him its and early… BIRTH DAY PRESENT!" he shouted excitedly his voice echoing through the room. The ending scene showing the Panda Medal.

* * *

><p>Count the medals! How many medals does OOO have available?<p>

Taka 1

Kujyaku1

Condor1

Kuwagata1

Kamakiri1

Batta1

Shachi1

Unagi1

Tako1

Lion1

Tora1

Cheetah1

Sai1

Gorilla1

Zou1

Bat1

Ookumori1

Myotis1

Ookami1

Jackal1

Next time on OOO+Vampire!

"Bat yummy?" Eiji asked.

"Lets test the power of OOO against the desire to kill!" Kira laughed.

"Eiji-kun!" Moka shouted.

"Special Birthday Present! New Medals!" Kougami shouted.

"Time to end this!" OOO TakaPanBa said.

Panda Medal, Bat Yummy, and The Great Medal fight!


	11. PandaMedal,Batyummy,and the Medal Battle

disclaimer: I own nothing in this fan-fiction except the two OC (or more to come) greed, remember it is all for fun and nothing else. I take responsibility for putting these already existing series together and nothing else so pleas no one be mad at me. So lets see how these two work together. **Sort of takes place after the series with a younger Eiji, and has the orange combo along with the other special combos eventually. I will also add my own two combos and corresponding greed…** OOO+Vampire starts right now!

* * *

><p>Eiji was in his bed, the sun in his face and birds chirping out side. In a few Eiji would get up but there was a problem with that plan. Well two problems his arms and his whole body effectively where pinned by Kurumu and Mizore sleeping in his arms. Apparently after fighting in the house and cleaning it all up. The two snuck into his room, and slept with him. So now Eiji is unable to move. "Eiji-kun time to wake up!" Moka said coming into his room. She then gasped as she saw Eiji, Kurumu and Mizore all sleeping in the same bed. "What is this!" she shouted.<p>

"What?" Eiji said waking up, he tried to get up but like I said pinned. "Wait why can't I…" he started as he looked down to see why he was stuck. "AH!" he shouted shocked. "Moka-san its not what you think!" he said "I swear I don't even know how they got here," he then relished how that sounded. "No wait I mean I never remember them coming in here with me… wait that sounds bad too." he sighed.

"What's with all the racket?" Kurumu said.

"Yeah can't we just sleep?" Mizore said as the two girls then noticed the other was there.

"YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?-!" they said simultaneously. "NO YOU! NO YOU! STOP THAT!" they went on, Moka still looking on angry.

"Why me?" Eiji sighed falling back.

After that invigorating wake up Eiji and the girls went down to breakfast. "So what was all the racket up there?" Chiyoko asked.

"Nothing…" Eiji said flustered.

"Yeah nothing." Moka agreed trying to help.

"Okay." she said in a sing song voice.

"Eiji-kun how did you sleep?" Yukari asked.

"Some what okay." he said with a fake smile.

"Well I hope your feeling better?" Date said eating at a table.

"Ah Eiji-kun can you tell me something what kind of a restaurant is this I found all sorts of costumes back there." Kurumu said.

"Well…" he started as he remembered all the different outfits he had to where ranging from a Samurai costume to a Bull costume.

"This is my restaurant the Cous-Coussier a top notch restaurant with that is specialized for international cuisine." Chiyoko said as she had several costumes in hand. "And to add a special flavor to it we dress up according to the theme we are using." she finished.

"So it's a cosplay restaurant?" The girls all asked.

"Pretty much." Eiji said.

"Cool can we help." Kurumu said.

"It sounds like fun." Moka agreed

"Yeah." Yukari cheered as Mizore only nodded in agreement.

"Well this should be fun." Date said as he got his stuff together. "Hino-kun make sure you take it easy." he warned. "Doctors orders!" he said as he left "See you guys around I have things to do."

"Okay bye Date-san." Eiji waved as he took a broom and started sweeping.

"Great now I have more help, but if only I had someone as strong as Hina-chan to help me." she said Then Moka noticed that the door to the kitchen was blocked by several large milk tanks.

"Oh my here I'll just move these." she said lifting them and moving them aside, Her actions of course didn't go unnoticed. Chiyoko was watching with a glint in her eyes.

"I've found a new pair of mussel to help me around here." she said as she hugged Moka.

"Eh?" she said confused.

"Yes now you will help with the things I cant." she said pushing her and the others into the kitchen.

"Looks like she found her new mussel." Eiji said as he kept sweeping.

* * *

><p>Kira, and Zin where walking in a cemetery, much to the annoyance of the latter. "What the hell are we doing here I cant get any internet here this sucks." Zin complained.<p>

"Shut up you mutt." Kira said as he turned into his Greeed form. "Now here we are." he said looking at a tomb stone.

"This is a famous murder he was said to just kill and kill." he laughed as he took out a cell medal. "This is how I make my yummy." he said as he tossed it into the tombstone like a slot machine, The ground then started to shake as a Yummy burst out of the ground with a lowed zombie like moan "Now rise my servant and act on the lost desire you where born from." he said as the yummy walked away.

"That's just creepy!" Zin said trying to get service for his I-pod touch.

"Hah we'll see soon enough." Kira laughed. "Lets test the powers of OOO against the desire to kill."

* * *

><p>Back at the Cous-Coussier Eiji and the girls where getting ready to work the Theme was Spain. Eiji had dressed up in a bull costume, with the girls all dressed up in Spanish dresses, except Yukari and Hikari who where dressed up as Matador's.<p>

"Isn't this fun?" Chiyoko said.

"Yup." Eiji said as he carried Yukari on his shoulders.

"Sure is." Kurumu said as she twirled in her dress.

"Well this seems like a lot of fun." Moka agreed, As Kurumu and Yukari where glaring at each other.

"Ole!" Hikari said hyped up.

"Now you guys will take orders while me and Mizore-chan cook back here." Chiyoko said as Mizore pooped her head out of the back of the kitchen with a chef's uniform on.

"Hai." she agreed. The group seemed to have a productive day the girls brought in all sorts of customers. Not that Chiyoko was complaining, as she cooked food and Mizore prepared food that did not involve getting near the flame or finished food, and helping with ingredients.

Around lunch time everyone was taking a break as they where mostly empty. "Well this feel like the good old days." Eiji said as he took the Bull head off.

"Really?" Moka asked.

"Sort of." he responded. "I have to fight Greeed, I'm working at my aunts restaurant and well I'm still me, only now I have incredible friends here with me." he said making Moka blush.

"Ah now no need to be so shy you can say you love me." Kurumu said as she hugged him from behind. She was then hit by a washbasin. "You little brat!" she hissed.

"Well sorry I saw a bug." she said with the red cape hiding her wand.

"Guys stop Chiyoko will see you." Moka said worried.

"Again thanks for the help Mizore-chan besides your fear of flames you where a great help." Chiyoko said as she came out with treats for everyone. "Eat up Shaved Ice for the summer breakers." she said as everyone sat down to eat."

"Arigato Chiyoko-Ba-chan" Eiji said sitting down at the rounded booth with the girls fighting for the spots next to him. The winners was ultimately Yukari who snuck in under the table, and Mizore who just snuck in. "This is good." Eiji said as he ate the shaved ice.

"Thank you Mizore-chan made it she is good at making cold treats." she said as the others all ate and had to admit it was really good. "But that's just granted seeing as she hates fire childhood trauma?" she asked. Eiji than gave her sign to go along with it.

"Yup…" she said as Eiji gave a sigh of relief.

"Eiji-kun you sure your up for working today?" Chiyoko asked as she checked his head for a fever.

"Yes I'm fine." he said putting up his hands to get her to stop.

"Okay, but if you girls see at any time that he looks sick tell me and I'll send him off to rest." she said as all the girls nodded in a agreement.

"Yes Chiyoko-san." they all said as they all scouted closer to Eiji.

"Come on I'm sure if Eiji-kun where feeling bad he would tell us." Hikari said as she ate her shaved ice.

"I'm just glad to see Eiji-kun has so many girl friends oh how he's grown from being a shy little boy who just played around a lot. I swear after your trip to Africa you changed a lot." she said as Eiji got a down look and Moka looked worried.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." he said. As Moka looked up at him with a worried face. "I'll go do the dishes." he said as he slipped out to the kitchen, Chiyoko then followed, as Moka gave off a sad sigh.

"What's wrong Moka-sama?" Yukari asked.

"Oh nothing just about what happened to Eiji in Africa… ah but I'm not suppose to know that so don't tell." she said flustered. As all the girls looked at her wanting to know.

"If your not suppose to know then how do you know?" Kurumu asked as Mizore was looking at her just as accusingly.

"Akira-sensei told me that time Gin-sempai tried to frame Eiji." she admitted. "But still I shouldn't even know I feel like I'm betraying Eiji-kun's trust just by knowing it with him telling me." she said "And lord knows I've betrayed him already once before by not believing him that time." she said sad. "Still I guess you deserve to know about it also." Moka said. As she whispered them the whole story.

* * *

><p>Eiji was up in his room getting changed for his time out with the girls. "Ah man it still gets to me, but I need to cheer up for the girls." he said as he took his shirt off to put on a new one. He sniffed one but put it on the floor as it wasn't very clean "Oh well looks like I need to wash this one." he said tossing it to the side.<p>

"No way!" Kurumu said after hearing the story from Moka. "That happened to Eiji-kun?" she asked. As the others where still shocked.

"So… Eiji-chan was stuck in a war zone and saw a lot of bad stuff and he can still laugh and smile." Hikari said amazed. "He sure is strong."

"Desu." Yukari said in agreement.

"I though I was alone but I don't think anybody can feel more alone than that." Mizore said a little sad that something like that can happen to some one like Eiji he was sweet and kind.

"I think we should try and make Eiji-kun feel better." Yukari said.

"But he has moved on from that already." Hikari said. "And I have to say I'm not to shocked his dad would do that." Hikari explained.

"what do you mean?" Moka asked.

"Eiji's dad was never a nice guy, he kept trying to make Eiji in to some high class snob but every attempt failed to Eiji-chan's kind heat." she explained. "Plus he was a lot meaner after Eiji took his moms name not his dads after the divorced."

"His parents are divorced?" the girls echoed.

"Yup his mom got tired of his dad, so she divorced, but Eiji's dad has some good layers so he got joint custody, until Eiji moved with his mom full time, but as for why he is here, his mom works over seas so she gave up guardian ship to her sister Chiyoko." she explained as the girls looked on in astonishment.

"Well at least its all good now." Kurumu said. "I'm going to check on Eiji-kun." she said leaving.

"Not without me." Mizore said.

"Me too." Yukari followed.

"hey wait." Moka said as she followed. The girls all walked up the stairs to his bed room door. "Eiji-kun are in there?" Moka asked.

"No answer." Yukari said.

"Then lets see maybe he fell asleep." Kurumu said as she tossed open the door to see Eiji standing there in his boxers, with head phones in his head as he was cleaning his room. The girls all had red blush decorate there face's as Eiji was oblivious.

Eiji then had a feeling he was being watched and turned around to see the girls at his door. "Uh?" he started as he noticed his boxers state. "Oh sorry!" he said as he covered his boxers with his hands he then closed the door the girls all standing there in disbelief. They just saw Eiji in his shorts.

"Today must be a good day." Kurumu said wishing she could see more.

"Same here." Mizore said.

"Wow." Yukari said still in shock.

"I…I…I…" Moka rambled on, _"your pathetic you know that." _her inner self said from her mind.

"_We saw him half naked." _Outer Moka said in her mind.

"_I must admit his physic is quit admirable." _Inner Moka countered.

"_See even you where staring." _Moka shot back to her other self.

Eiji then walked out dressed in black shorts, a white T-shirt and a black vest. "Sorry I was cleaning my room, and I was going to change but things sort of happened." he tried defending, but the girls still looked at him in amassment. "Look I'm sorry." he said trying to snap them back to normal.

"No where sorry right." Moka said as she elbowed Kurumu.

"Right we shouldn't have barged in like that." Kurumu said regaining her self. _"Not like I would say that when these guys aren't here." _she said to her self.

"Sorry Eiji-kun." Yukari said.

"Yes we are sorry." Mizore agreed as she and Yukari had their fingers crossed behind their backs.

"Well no harm done." Eiji said as he walked down the stairs with the girls. "Come on we cant spend all break working, bye aunt Chiyoko we'll be back after our break."

"Kay!" she said holding two lobsters.

* * *

><p>Eiji and the girls where walking down the streets to the mall or where ever until they heard screaming. Eiji then ran of in the direction it came from with the girls following, They then came upon a yummy smashing cars and attacking people. It then knocked a man down and several more people. As it did its body seemed to shed as it turned into a new form. It was now pitch black, with fur around its chest and neck, its hands where smoothed with claws at the end, his head looked like a mix between a mans and a bats, with a scrunched up wrinkled nose, and large ears paired with blank white eyes. It then put its hands up and opened its palms to show a second set of eyes on the palm of his hands.<p>

"Bat Yummy?" Eiji questioned as the yummy looked at them. The yummy then fired several blasts of sound at them. Eiji then ran for cover along with the girls. "No time to question it." he said as he attached his belt and took out the Medal holder. "Here lets try this one." he said as he slotted his choices. "Henshin!" he said as he canned the medals and out it to his heart.

**KUWAGATA **

**UNAGI**

**ZOU!**

OOO stood in his new form as he took out the whips and hit the Yummy in the face making him twitch from the electric shock, He then aimed his head forward as he fired a bolt of green lighting at him. "Yeah!" he said as he smacked the whips to the monster making more medals and electricity fly.

"Yatta!" Kurumu cheered along with the others as OOO was beating the yummy. Till OOO was hounded by several Hound yummy. "No fair!" she said as she slashed at one with he claws, making hit fall with medals and sparks flying. OOO then hit them in a spinning motion with his whips making them all fall back so he could zap them again with the thunder from his helmet. Mizore then helped as she slashed away at them also, along with Kurumu.

OOO was fairing well against the hound yummy's but he was then slashed from behind by the Bat yummy making him fall. As The yummy stalked closer it was hit by several Icicles that hit its chest courtesy of Mizore making it stagger back with medals falling. "Oh arigato Mizore-san." he said as he picked him self up. He then took his whips and wrapped up the yummy shocking him with its electric discharge, as he discharged more electric energy from his helmet, making the monster cry in pain from the shock. The green and blue electricity running up and down its person. "Finisher time!" he said as he took the scanner, but before he could do the deed. He was hit by a crescent shape of energy.

"OOO!" Zin said looking down from a light post.

"You!" OOO said as he got up. He was then slashed from behind by the bat yummy and hit again by Zin's attack.

"I'll be taking my medals back now!" he commanded as he jumped down and strode over to the weakened OOO. He was then hit by several icicles making him look over to Mizore. "Okay you die first." he said but he was then hit by thunder that made him twitch from the electric shock. He was then slashed by Kurumu and was whipped in the face by OOO whips.

"Come on this way dog boy." Kurumu said as Zin followed with OOO behind him his speed not so good with the Elephant themed legs he had.

"Wait Kurumu-san!" he said as he followed best he could. As Zin rounded the turn to catch her he was shocked to find himself face to face with a large slab of ice.

"Oh no…" he said as it tipped over and crushed him. OOO then came in and saw what happened.

"Oh good idea!" he said as he jumped over the ice and walked over to the girls. All the while they heard what sounded like "Ouch!" as OOO walked over it. "Nice plan hitting him with this giant block of ice." he commented "But how did you make it so fast?"

"We broke open this water fountain and froze all the water with Mizore-san freezing powers." Yukari explained "That stupid mutt didn't even see it coming."

"I can hear you, you know!" he said muffled under the ice.

"Wait the yummy!" OOO said remembering as the Bat yummy was flying away. He then went to a ride vendor and pulled out a Taka Can-Droid. "Taka-chan follow the yummy." he ordered as it did as it was told and flew off. But it was shot out of the sky by Kira.

"Sorry but not today." he said as he descended on the ice, as another "Ouch" was heard. He then broke open the ice and let Zin out.

"T-Took y-you l-long enough…." he said his voice shivering. "I didn't think we could f-feel cold." he said as he and Kira disappeared.

"Ah man they got away." Kurumu wined as OOO turned back to Eiji.

"We have to find the yummy." he said as he took out a Tako can droid and made a whole swarm come out of the ride vendor. "I need you to go find the Yummy." he said to it as it flew of with his brothers.

* * *

><p>After that failure of a day they all returned to the Cous-Coussier. "welcome back everyone!" Chiyoko said still in her dress.<p>

"Hi Chiyoko-san ." the girls all said.

"Hi Chiyoko-Ba-chan." Eiji said as he hugged her.

"So how was you day out on the town?" she asked.

"Ah okay I guess." Eiji said trying to hide being OOO.

"alright!" she said as she went off to do something. "Oh Hikari-san said she'd be back late she had a meeting of some kind?" she said not knowing exactly what happened.

* * *

><p>Hikari was walked in to Kougami's office by Satonaka. It was a large room with a grand view of the city and the view looked spectacular at night with all the light of the city shinning, the office it self had a beautiful décor the furniture was all plush and expensive, it had the sweet smell of a bakery mainly because at the moment he was frosting a cake, and had a old record player blasting the Happy Birthday song. Kougami had a frosting horn and had a apron over his expensive Armani Suit. "Welcome Hikari Sakayama-san!" he said as he kept frosting away. "I hope your drive here was a nice one." he said as he tasted the frosting himself.<p>

"Yes Eiji-chan has told me about you." she said taking a seat.

"Oh he has what does he say of me?" he asked as he hummed along to the Birthday song.

"That you're a bit eccentric." she said as he looked up. "But a good man deep down its just you seem to get a little carried away at times." she explained further.

He then chuckled a bit as he got some orange slices and decorated the cake with it, "Hino is a good boy, and he is not one to talk about a person behind there back, he is a kind person, and if I where his father I would be so proud of him, he has a great power in him, and he has and Infinite Desire." he chuckled as he put a few slices of lime on the white cake. "I called you here not to talk about Hino-kun but another matter." he said as he took a Icing horn with purple icing.

"Then why?" she asked.

"To strike a deal Trinity!" he said as he frosted the cake he made thin purple lines around the side and the slices of fruit. "You see since your arrival into Hino-kun's world. I have been watching you and I knew the day might come where the one chosen to defend the earth from OOO would come." he said. As he put the last touch of icing on the cake. "I know that the power you hold was meant to combat OOO, but yet you use it to help him. Now that I find most interesting. I know that you have powers OOO can use and I know OOO has powers you can use, but yet your belts are still the same in there abilities and so forth." he said as he took out a sign to put on the cake a large cookie shaped like a dove, and frosted white. "So I have thought it over and I have two ideas. One you relinquish your belt to me and I give its powers over to someone I find fit to be by his side or…" he paused,

"Or?" Hikari asked.

"Or I let you keep the belt with the condition you help me with something I wish to accomplish." he said as he took of his apron and cleaned up the table.

"What is this thing you want my help with?" she asked him not so sure she could trust him.

"Simple to help me make Hino-kun into the one and true perfect OOO, a living god." he said excited.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Yes its what OOO was made for." he said as he walked around the table. "You see the first OOO tried to become a living god, but he failed as his desire was to selfish and petty. But Hino has a desire that is selfless and powerful not to mention unlimited, So he has what it takes to become the Ultimate OOO!" he said "And I want you to help by helping Hino-kun reach his full potential, you are the perfect partner to fight along side OOO in his war with the Greeed." he said as he turned around so his back faced her. "If you help me I will help you also by giving you full access to my recourses like Hino."

"Wait what about Birth?" she asked.

"Ah yes Birth has his role in helping OOO also but in a different manner, as his power is not as sufficient to fight off Greeed." he explained. "He has a easy time with Yummy, but the Greeed are normally a challenge. So I have a proposition help Hino reach his fullest and I will reward you with what ever your hearts desire is." he said with a big smile. "No secret devil deal needed as I can tell you desire is a simple but strong one none the less." he said as he took the cake, and waited for her answer.

"I'll help but only because its for Eiji-chan." she said as Kougami had a large grin on his face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he shouted as he turned to face her with a cake that was white with light purple lines and slices of orange and lime on it. The cookie dove read '_Welcome Trinity' _in black cursive. "Welcome to the Kougami Foundation!" he said, as he put the cake down in front of her. "Eat up tell me how it taste I worked extra hard to make it your liking." he said as he had another white cake on table. "Satonaka be sure to deliver this cake to Hino-kun and his friends along with the special present for him." he said as he packed the cake into a box and put a smaller white satin box on top.

"Hai." she said as she put down her magazine and took the two boxes to her car.

"So is this all you do, bake cakes?" Hikari asked.

"Why yes actually it is." he said as he had another cake roll in. "Now eat up my friend you have a big job ahead of you." he said as he got out his ingredients again. Hikari then took the Cookie dove and bit off its head. The whole time in the next room over a young man with strawberry blonde hair was watching TV, he was flipping a cell medal in his hand. As he ate a Ice Pop.

* * *

><p>Eiji was sitting down to dinner with the girls, "Eiji-kun are you all right?" Moka asked.<p>

"Yeah its just the yummy." he said as he ate his soup. "I t got away and I don't even know how it works or what its desire is." he said, the girls all looked at him confused.

"How it works? What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"I mean the yummy is different for each greed." he said. "Some yummy just work on the desire of there host, while others, act like a parasite and trap the host in a desire fulfilling frenzy." he explained.

"Wow so these yummy act like a monkeys paw granting your wish but not in the way you want." Mizore surmised.

"Yup pretty much." he said as he sat back. The door then opened as Satonaka came in. "Satonaka-san?" Eiji questioned as the girls all looked at her.

"Hino-kun I have a present for from Kougami-san." she explained.

"Present." the girls said. As she put down the big box that Eiji opened to see a white cake. It had frosting decorated into the appearance of a panda.

"A cake?" the girls said as they looked at the panda.

"Ah well this is nice and all but why would he send just a cake?" Eiji asked

"There is also this something he just learned how to make." she said as she placed the smaller satin box. Eiji opened it to see a white Panda Medal.

"A Panda Medal?" he said. "Wait you said he made this?" he asked her she nodded in agreement. "So Kougami has learned to make Medals." he said, as Satonaka walked away.

"A new medal." Moka said looking at it. "It looks cute." she said as Eiji looked at it confused.

"What can a panda medal do exactly, I know there cute but, what great feet can it do?" he said. "I mean all the other medals have some neat power. So what does a Panda have?" he asked.

"Maybe claws." Kurumu said but wait he had the Tora claws.

"Strength." Mizore suggested. But he had the Gorilla medal and that was plenty strong.

"it's a mystery." Moka said, as Yukari was looking at her tarot cards. "What you doing Yukari?" she asked.

"I'm trying to see what the Panda medal is good for." she said as she put several card down on the table.

"Yeah right squirt like you could really find out what it does from that." Kurumu said in a sarcastic tone, she then had one of the cards hit her head, making blood squirt out.

"wow these things are sharp." Eiji said as he pulled it out and bandaged Kurumu's head.

"You little brat you could have killed me." she hissed as Eiji held her back.

"Well it says the medal is both strong but sharp." she said confused. "Maybe I didn't do it right." she said.

"Its alright Yukari-san." Eiji said as he flipped the medal into the air, he then caught it and said "I think when I have the time to train I'll use it." he put it in one of the blank spots of his medal holder. "Well I'm going to sleep." he said as he went up to his room. He then got in and closed the door behind him and this time he locked it something he never does but he didn't feel like a repeat of what had happened today. On both occasions. "Huh…" he sighed as he got in bed. He then looked over the panda medal. "Strong but sharp, " he said as he looked at it. It was just a panda what could it do a normal bear could slash with his powerful clawed hands. Or crush a person. But Panda's are adorable little fuss balls. "Well I hope it has some neat trick." he said as he laid the medal over the medal holder at his bed side.

* * *

><p>The next morning Eiji came down stairs for breakfast and found the girls all eating the cake from yesterday. "Ohayo!" he said as he went to the kitchen for a drink.<p>

"Ohayo Eiji-kun!" the girls said all at once.

"How did you sleep?" Moka asked as she ate a piece of cake.

"fine just stayed up late trying to figure out what this guy does." he said holding the Panda medal that shone in the light.

"Any luck." Mizore said her head popping up from the kitchen.

"So far none." he said hanging his head in shame. "I think the only way to find out is to test it." he said as he put it away.

"Why not?" Kurumu asked.

"Huh?" Eiji and the others all said.

"Think about it if you go and test it we'll find out what it does and we get in some training." she said pumping her fists for emphasis.

"That does sound like a good idea." Eiji said. "why not I know this lot where I use to practice my powers but since school I haven't had time to train so my body lost its resilience to the combo's." he said.

"See that's like three birds with on stone, You find out what the medal doe, get some training and get use to using combos." she explained.

"Alright lets do it." Eiji said likening the idea.

Eiji took the girls to the lot where he trained before. It was pretty bare and far from where anyone would see them so they could use there powers if need be, there was some old junk lying around that looked beat up. "this is it its perfect there's no one here to disturb us." he said as he took out his belt.

"Well it's a good a place." Yukari said

"Really out there." Mizore said as there where not place for her to hid out here.

"Well its good for why where here." Moka said as Eiji placed his medlas in.

"Henshin!"

**TAKA**

**TORA**

**BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA**

**TATOBA**

**TA-TO-BA!**

OOO stood there as he then took out his new medal. "Alright here we go." he said as he flipped the medal into the air, he then grabbed in the air and slotted the medal and scanned it.

**TAKA**

**PANDA**

**BATTA!**

**TAKA-PAN-BA!**

OOO stood as his arms where now white and his chest had a panda on it. "Huh?" he said as he saw his arms where still the same only white. "Nothing changed." he said as he unfolded the claws.

"that's it?" Kurumu said as OOO swung his arms around and felt the same. "what a rip off some present. That Kougami should stick to making cakes, and even still I'm better at it than him." she complained. As OOO just sat there holding his head.

"Ah that's is a pallet swap!" he said as he looked them over again. "well I guess it was just his first try at it." he said as he put hit head in his white hands. "Maybe his next one will be useful." he said as he got back up. "Well lets not just sit here moping." he said as he took out the medal holder. He then took out Shauta Combo and slotted it. "Alright here we go." he said as a Batta can-droid was watching him.

* * *

><p>Back at Kougami's office him Date and Hikari where watching Eiji train.<p>

"So a pallet swap boss?" Date asked as Goto and Satonaka came in.

"Well not exactly." he said as OOO was swinging his whips around hitting metal barrels knocking them over. "It has a little more to it then that." he said as OOO was hitting targets with his water shooting powers. "You see Hino was right as a first try I wanted to make sure it worked but I was afraid is I gave him one with a more complicated power it might blow up in his face." he said as OOO was testing his strength by lifting things with his tentacles. "So I went with a simple one, but its not that simple as it can also do a little more then the normal Tora medal." he said as OOO now use his Octo Banish on a target.

"If you say so." Date said as he ate some cake. "I still say something like a needle shooter would be cool, or a helmet that can breath fire!" he said roaring for emphasis "You know something he can use in a fight that will be new." he said.

"Yes I suppose fire breath or needle shooters would be useful but this is only my trail run." he said as he then opened a box showing several medals. "I still have this… Special Birthday Present! New Medals!" Kougami shouted. As Date saw all the new medals. He was going to touch one when Kougami closed it on his finger. He put his finger in his mouth to sooth the pain.

* * *

><p>OOO was just finishing his training in Shauta Combo. He canceled his armor and only stumbled a little. "Well its progress." Kurumu said as he wasn't totally passed out.<p>

"Yup he was in his combo longer then when he first used it on the mermaids." Yukari said as she wrote down his time.

"And the time with that annoying spider girl, what was here name, Huh must have forgotten by now." Kurumu said. "Guess using that red flying form built up his combo resistance by a little." she said.

"Maybe Eiji said it was a super combo." Moka said as he was taking a breather. "Eiji-kun are you alright!-?" she called out to him.

"Fine!" he said as he came up to them. "I think I'm getting use to Shauta combo" he said "But I still think I could use more practice." he said as he sat down.

"Hey maybe one day you can use that red super combo without getting tired." Kurumu suggested.

"Maybe?" he said as Mizore then gave him some shaved ice. "Oh thank you Mizore-san." he said as he ate it. "Um good!" he said eating it. A gorilla can droid then came up and started calling them to attention. "Yummy?" he said as the can-droid jumped up and won telling him yes. Eiji then ran with the ape giving him directions.

* * *

><p>The bat yummy was attacking random people in the streets, and knocked them down and clawed at more. It let our a scream as it changed again it seemed to evolve. It now had a bulkier build and had wings on its back. Rather then making its hands wings like before.<p>

"Interesting Kira it evolves the more it indulges in the desire its born from." Zin said as he played with his phone.

"Yes I know." he said sitting on the railing of the building they where on. "Come on OOO." he said as OOO TaToBa came into view

"Haaaa!" he said as he slashed the yummy with his Medajaribur. But it seemed to have little affect. He kept slashing but still little affect. "Its like its built up since last time." he said as he switched to his claws and slashed at him but still little damage as sparks still flashed but it seemed to shrug the attack off. The yummy then hit him in the chest with its claws making him fall back. It then fired several shots of sound at him making him fly through the air. OOO landed on the ground a few feet away.

"Eiji-kun!" Moka shouted as she came into view. The yummy was hit by several medal bullets from Goto and Satonaka to distract it. Birth then rammed his bike into the yummy making him fly to the ground.

"Hino get up." Date said.

"Right!" OOO said as he got up. "Lets try this." he said as he took out Gorilla

**TAKA**

**GORILLA**

**BATTA!**

OOO stood with the Gori Bagon on his arms, He then hit the yummy with them making hi stumble back with each hit. Birth then shot more shots with his aids, making the yummy fall back.

"Not this time OOO." Kira said as he got between the two. OOO punched him regardless of his position making him stumble back. "Not bad." he said as the two kept trading blows with one another.

Birth fired at the yummy but he was attacked by Zin. "We got a score to settle Birth boy." he said as he tackled him to the ground, "So you want to die slow and painfully or quick and painlessly." he laughed as he pinned him down.

"How about I strip you medal by medal!" Birth said as he twisted the knob on his belt.

**Drill Arm!**

He then slammed his arm into his chest making medals fly and stick to his magnetic limb. "How's that?" he joked as he kicked him off.

"I'm goping to get you for that." he said but he was then hit by several white shots of enrgy from Trinity's Diva bow.

"Hikaru-san." OOO said as he had Kira and the bat yummy in head locks. He then pushed them back and back handed them with his large fist.

"Eiji-kun I got them take care of the yummy." she said as she got off the bike.

"Rally a little girl and a washed out combat medic that's who we have to fight?" Zin joked.

"I'm going to enjoy making you eat those words." Birth said as he wringed his hands. "Lets start earning!" he said as he charged forward.

**Caterpillar legs **

Birth rammed Zin with his increased speed making him fly into a building when Zin looked up to see Birth smash his foot to his chest the treads spinning full speed making medals fly from his body.

"Looks like its just you and me now I can kill OOO and take you medals" Kira said as he swung his cape over his shoulders.

"Well see." Trinity said as she circled with Kira. The two then charged at each other, Kira came in with a kick to her head but she ducked under the attack and she aimed a kick to his back that sent him stumbling forward. She then came in and punched him straight in the face while she fired her bow point blank making him fall back with medals flying from his face. As he cursed from the pain Trinity jumped into the air and delivered a tornado kick to his head that sent him tumbling across the floor. As he got up he was bombarded by more shots from Trinity's bow that made him bleed medals. "So what happen to beating me?" she asked as she put her leg up on a bench.

"RAGH!" he shouted as he tried to attack again but Trinity just leaned out of the way and kicked him in the chest, with a side kick that made him double over in pain she then spun around and slammed her foot into his face making him fall back. Zin was still being ripped apart by, birth as eventually he could take no more pain, and his body shot out a core medal. That rolled to Kurumu,

"And we got another one from the half wits." she said picking it up.

"Kira!" Zin cried as he held his chest in pain.

"Next time!" he said as he made a black wind cover there escape.

Mean while OOO was still fighting the Yummy who he was beating left and right with his fist. But the yummy ducked under several shots. The two then hit each other square in the chest sending each other tumbling back, "Wow this guy got stronger!" OOO said as he griped his chest. He then had an Idea and flash back _'its both strong and sharp.' _he recalled Yukari said.

"That's it you not just claws but also some mussel." he said as he took out the Panda medal.

"Wait Hino it's a dud!" Birth said.

"He's right it wont change anything." Trinity said.

"No it will!" he said as he slotted it and scanned it,

**TAKA **

**PANDA**

**BATTA!**

**TAKA-PAN-BA!**

"Lets end this!" OOO TakaPanBa said as he looked at the yummy (inset song Anything Goes). The yummy tried to hit him but he blocked it and slammed his hand into its face sending it back. He then hit it several times making it stumble back each time. OOO the unfolded the claws and slashed at the yummy leaving white claw marks in the air. He then stabbed them into his chest making him fall back again. "Owari!" he said as he scanned the belt.

**SCANNING CHARGE! **

OOO then jumped into the air and flipped over into a body slam the eyes of the panda glinted for a second before he slammed into the yummy. He then got up and unfolded his claws. "Hah!" he said as he hefted the yummy into the air and started to spin him around in the air. "SEE-YAH!" he said as he tossed him up into the air and caught the yummy by his armand leg and rested him behind his neck, he then performed a back breaker with energy pumping into his arms, and to finish it he tossed the yummy back and made it crash into the ground with a large explosion. OOO then walked away in a really cool nonchalant way as the explosion died down and medals fell around him. (end song)

"WOW!" everyone said.

"that's one tough panda!" Kurumu said as OOO walked up to them.

"Yukari was right Sharp but strong." he said unfolding his new claws. "Neat huh!" he said as he refolded them and lifted Yukari on his shoulders.

"See I was right you stupid cow." she said sticking her tongue at Kurumu.

"Why you little!" Kurumu said as she tried to reach for Yukari.

"Kurumu-san calm down." OOO said as he canceled his armor. The scene then closed on Eiji as he tried to calm down Kurumu.

* * *

><p>Count the medals! How many medals does OOO have available?<p>

Taka 1

Kujyaku1

Condor1

Kuwagata1

Kamakiri1

Batta1

Shachi1

Unagi1

Tako1

Lion1

Tora1

Cheetah1

Sai1

Gorilla1

Zou1

Bat1

Ookumori1

Myotis1

Ookami1

Jackal1

Kitsune1

Next time on OOO+Vampire!

"Well what's your idea?" Kira asked Maki.

"Lets see if Hino can handle a new set of medals." Maki said holding five core medals.

"Huh a summer festival?" Eiji asked.

"Eiji-kun what happening." Yukari asked as Eiji's eyes flashed purple.

"Next time Summer Festival, Purple medals, and the Kyouryu Greeed!


	12. SummerFestival,Purplemedals,Ky ouryu

disclaimer: I own nothing in this fan-fiction except the two OC (or more to come) greed, remember it is all for fun and nothing else. I take responsibility for putting these already existing series together and nothing else so pleas no one be mad at me. So lets see how these two work together. **Sort of takes place after the series with a younger Eiji, and has the orange combo along with the other special combos eventually. I will also add my own two combos and corresponding greed…** OOO+Vampire starts right now!

It was another morning for our happy-go-lucky Kamen Rider, he was sweeping the restaurant floors while the girls where still getting out of bed.

"Hum-hum-hum." Eiji hummed as he swept.

"Eiji-kun!" Chiyoko said as she came in the front door. Despite the living quarters in the place she had in her own restaurant she lived in an apartment down the street. "I have great news where closed for today!" she said.

"Huh?" Eiji asked confused.

"Yup where closed down for the summer festival!" She cheered again.

"Summer Festival?" Eiji asked one more time. At that point the Door swung open as Date came strolling in except he wore an outfit that looked like he was a booth worker for the festival.

"He who walks the path of hard work will be rewarded with Oden!" he said as he pointed to the roof. "Date Akira!" he finished with a bow.

Eiji and Chiyoko just starred at him. "What I got it from some tofu guy on the street." he said as he put down his milk tank. Goto then walk wearing the same outfit as Date.

"We got stiffed working for the festival we'll be running the sweets stand as well as the Oden stand." he explained. Satonaka then walked in behind them she was dressed in a pink Kimono with flower print all over it and had her hair tied back in elaborate bun with a pin holding it in place.

"Yes and we need to get there to help set it up." she reprimanded them.

"Yes boss." Goto said as he got up.

"So Hino you going to stop by?" Date asked, "It be a good date to take one of your girlfriends." he said as he elbowed him.

"Oh he's right Eiji-kun you could take the girls and maybe confess to the one of your dreams under the fireworks." Chiyoko teased as well.

"I told you there just my friends." Eiji defended. "At least I think…" he mumbled as he leaned on the broom.

"Ah see you do like one of them." Date teased. "which one huh? Is it Moka-chan?" he asked.

"Come now Date-san while I admit she has a much more straight on head, she and Eiji are more friends, I think that Kurumu is better at least she is sure of her feelings for Eiji." Satonaka said.

"I figured it be Mizore you booth seem to be outcasts from society she knows what it's like to be alone and so do you." Goto said.

"Well perhaps but this is all Hino-kun's choice, and Moka seems like the classic hero love interest character." Date said.

"But Eiji is also a man I figure he would go for a girl with more to 'offer' and that would be Kurumu-chan." Satonaka argued.

"But Hino is also quite and not one to think of a girl for her looks and he has more in common with Mizore-san." Goto said.

"Now now, lets not pressure Eiji-kun it's a big decision to confess to someone." Chiyoko said, "So let's let him sort out which girl he wants to confess too."

"It's like I don't exist." Eiji said to himself as they where all arguing. He then put the broom in the closet and made his way upstairs to take a bath.

* * *

><p>Eiji was sitting in the tub the door locked to prevent a problem. "Well I guess I do care about them, I know they want something more then friendship well all but Moka-chan; I think." he said to himself. "She is my friend but all the girls are Youkai and if Kuyou wasn't a wake up call, then I don't know what is." he said. "Is there a chance for me and one of them?" he asked as he sank under the water, his eyes only above the water of his tub.<p>

There was then a knocking at the door.

"Eiji-kun?" Kurumu called form the other end. "Are you done in there?" she asked.

"Ah yeah." he said he then got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. He then went over to the close he brought in with him and put on his boxers and pants. He then went to the door as he put on his tie-dye shirt. He then opened it. "all yours." he said as he walked out.

"You didn't have to do that." she said. "It be better if we…" she started but Eiji had already ran off. "Oh phooey," she pouted.

Eiji made his way down the stairs to see the other girl all waiting around.

"Morning Eiji-kun." Moka said as she ate away at her breakfast.

"Morning." he said as he sat at the bar of the restaurant and Chiyoko gave him his breakfast as well.

"So Eiji are you going to come with me to the festival?" Chiyoko asked him.

"Ah well you see…" he started.

"a festival?" Moka asked.

"Yes there's going to be this big festival with games food, and music it will be incredible." she said.

"Sounds like fun." Mizore said as she appeared out of no where again. "Are we going Eiji-kun?" she asked.

"A festival can I come?" Yukari asked.

"I want to come to!" Kurumu shouted from upstairs.

"How did she hear us from up there?" Yukari asked.

"So Eiji-kun are you going to go?" Moka asked him.

"Sure." he said. "Sounds like fun." he smiled, he then started to dig in to his breakfast.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere in the city Kira and Zin where on top of a sky scrapper watching the citizens below go about there daily lives.<p>

"It's almost pitiful." Kira said. "I have seen there advances and yet these people live there lives like nothing changes around them."

"There humans just leave them." Zin said as he was looking at his ipod touch. "They just feed us really we use there selfish desires to make more medals to eat."

"We feed of there dreams and desire true but in the end their just cattle to the gods." Kira responded as he jumped of his perch.

"Then maybe it is time we clear the field." a voice said as Maki walked in. He stared to the white dressed doll on his shoulder Kyoko-chan. "Humans are just a waste of space, of life, of energy, of beauty." he said as he walked over to them.

"So what do you suggest?" Kira asked.

"I say we make a new world just like a white board you erase what's there to put something new." he said. "We remove all the people and replace them with us." Maki said as he had his back to both the Greeed.

"How?" Zin asked as he also walked up to him.

"Not how but with what." he said cryptically. "You see we use the power of the medals to create a medal beast to destroy all life." he said. "Of course one of us will have to have there full power in order to destroy it afterwards." he explained.

"Okay so how do we make it?" Kira asked skeptically.

"We make a Greeed take in medals other then there own, and they will lose control and become a monster." he explained.

"And who will that be I'm not gonna do It." Zin protested.

"Neither will I." Kira stated firmly.

"Then we will make a new Greed." he said as he was covered in purple energy. He then revealed his true form, he stood tall with purple armor like skin, he had the head of the pterodactyls on his shoulders his chest was a triceratops head with the horns sticking out. His skull looked like he had Tyrannosaurus skull, with a large red visor acting as his eyes. He had gray arms with purple claws at the end. "Believe it or not I was once human and now I am a full born Greeed." he said as he faced them. He also revealed the golden belt around his waist with a gold coin in the center symbolizing he was fully restored.

"A human Greeed? Awesome!" Zin said.

"Impossible how can the be possible?" Kira asked.

"Not important." he said as he turned his back to them again. He then took a coin and tossed it into a piece of metal. And then a Yummy came out of it. It had scaly orange skin and a reptilian head with a human like face coming out of the neck. He had muscular hinged legs. With large claws on his feet and hands. He also had a feather like Mohawk on his head.

"Dino yummy?" Zin asked as he started to take pictures with his phone.

"Incredible using desire from inanimate objects that have no owner what so ever." Kira said.

"Now go my Yummy stir up some trouble."

"Yes my master!" he said he then jumped off the roof, to the crowd below.

* * *

><p>Eiji was still biding his time till they all got ready to go to the festival later that day.<p>

"ah Eiji-kun." Chiyoko said as she came out of the other room where she was helping the girls get ready. "Could you take a quick trip to the store to get some supplies?" she asked

"Of course." he said as he got up off the chair. "what do you need?"

"I made a list just go to the store a while down that way and you will find all you need." she explained handing him a folded piece of paper and some money.

"Okay?" he said as he made his way with the list and money.

Eiji was walking out of the store with the bag full of supplies. He had some thread, needless, and some other things. He also got a few snacks for himself with his own money of course.

"Well seemed easy enough." he said. He then saw people run past him screaming. He looked around confused until he turned around to see waste Yummy walking towards him. "Yummy!" he said he then put the bags on a convenient restaurant table next to him. The yummy then charged at Eiji. But he punched away the first and then jumped up and delivered a kick to another. He then grabbed the arm of another and tossed him into another one. Eiji was then punched by one of the Yummy, and crashed into another table. He then slid over said table as the yummy tried to slam it's fist into him; he then tipped the table over and hit it in the stomach he then lifted him self over the table and kicked the Yummy away. He then used the table a platform to jump with his hand giving him leverage over the table and kick the yummy in the head knocking it back. He then ran over and punched another one, and kicked another away before he delivered another punch to another. He then saw more of them close in until several cell bullets hit them.

"Date-san!" he said as he saw said person aim his gun at the waste yummy.

"Yo!" he said as he fired more shots off. He then pulled the Medajaribur off his back. "Hino!" he shouted. He then tossed it as Eiji kicked away another Yummy. He then caught it and twisted it around before he stabbed it into a Yummy who was sneaking up behind him. He then swung it around in a circle over his head hitting more yummy. He then kicked another one and slashed away at another one. He was then back to back with Date as the Yummy where all regrouping.

"Hino!" Date said as he attached his belt.

"Hai!" Eiji complied as he attached his own as well. He then slotted the medals while Date took his cell medal. Eiji scanned his belt while Date turned the knob on his.

"Henshin!" they shouted.

"**TAKA!**

**TORA !**

**BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA!**

**TATOBA!**

**TA-TO-BA!"**

OOO stood there with Birth. The two riders looked at the on coming Yummy and charge them selves.

"Let's start earning!" Birth said as he punched his way past the waste yummy.

"Ikuze!" OOO said as he kicked his way past them. He then unfolded his claws and slashed away at the Yummy. Birth then took his Birth Buster and fired it at the Yummy making them all explode. OOO took his Medajaribur and scanned the medals he put in it.

"**TRIPPLE SCANNIN CHARGE!"**

"See-Ya!" OOO shouted slashed away at the yummy making them all explode. Birth then connected the second handle of his Buster to the barrel. He then charged the energy into it.

"**CELL BURST!"**

"Cell Burst Shoot!" Birth said fired a large sphere of golden energy that destroyed the rest of the Yummy.

"Yummy attacking out of no where like this is a new one." Birth said as the two riders canceled there transformations

"Maybe but not unheard of." Eiji responded. He then realized something "AH!" he shouted as he ran to the table where he left the bag.

* * *

><p>"Looks like he forgot something." Date smirked as Eiji looked for the bag.<p>

Eiji was lucky the bag was still okay even after all that happened but he found it in tact and he made it back to the Cous-Coussier just a little bit late, but by that time they where about to go to the festival.

"I'm back." Eiji said. As he entered the restaurant.

"Ah your back." Chiyoko said. "Did you get me my supplies." she asked. Eiji then handed her the bag after he took out his snacks.

"Here you go." he said with a yawn.

"Bored?" she asked receiving a nod yes. "Well we'll be going soon any way so go get dressed up." she said.

"Sure." he laughed as he went up to his room and changed into a more festive attire. He wore an outfit that fit his style. It looked like a kendo uniform. Only it was a dark black color, with red lines around the collar and yellow around his arms and chest with green around his waist. Where he got it he just found it on his bed earlier that day. "Comfy this material is so soft." he said as he smoothed his hands down his chest.

"So do you like it?" Chiyoko asked. "The girls help me make it I have to say the design suits you very much." she said.

"Yes I love it." he said. "So are the girls ready?" he asked.

"Of course." she said as she stepped out in here Kimono hers was a vermilion color with a gold sash around her waist. She also had her hair in a pony tail.

"May I present the beautiful Moka-chan!" she introduced as Moka walked out in a light pink Kimono with Sakura petals decorating it and finished off a deep red sash around her waist her hair still was pulled back into a bun with a red ribbon to keep it in place.

"Hello Eiji-kun." she greeted.

"And the ever so soulful Kurumu." Chiyoko continued. Kurumu then walked out in a midnight blue kimono with a crescent moon decorations dark purple sash, she had her hair tied up in a pony tail and two bangs that hung freely around her eyes framing her face beautifully.

"Ta-Da!" she said as she twirled around.

"Next we have the ever so mysterious beauty Mizore." Chiyoko said as Mizore walked out in a icy blue Kimono with small snowflakes decorating it she also had a light purple sash that complimented her hair. her hair was still the same, but she had snowflake hair clips in them to keep her hair out of her eyes. She also had her Popsicle in her mouth.

"Does it look good on me?" she asked.

"And last but not least we have the adorable Yukari-chan." Chiyoko said as Yukari walked out in a brown Kimono that matched her hair, she had a bright pink sash, and her kimono had a heart shape over her actual heart.

"Ta-Da." she said.

"Sugoi." Eiji mumbled as he looked at them. "Ah…I mean you all look great." he saved.

"Come on kiddies we should be going." Chiyoko said as she made her way to the door with Eiji and the girls. Yukari then ran up and grabbed Eiji's hand much to the annoyance of the other girls.

* * *

><p>Maki and the other Greeed where all walking down the street with casual close.<p>

"why are we going to this mundane human festival?" Kira asked, as he was dressed in a white dress shirt with a magenta tie, a pair of brown slacks and similar loafers.

"I don't got a problem seems fun." Zin said as he walked around in a back stand workers outfit with a silver on his brow.

"No matter we are merely getting a front seat view for the destruction to take place." Maki said to Kyoko-chan. He was dressed in a short sleeve black dress shirt and slacks with dark loafers. He dressed up Kyoko-chan in a male style Kimono that was black and purple. "Soon we shall have our dummy Greeed." he said darkly as his eyes flashed purple.

* * *

><p>Eiji and the girls where walking through the festival. "So what should we do first?" Eiji asked as he looked around.<p>

"How about that?" Kurumu said as she pointed to the fish catching booth.

"Ah Kurumu-san Moka can't do that one." Eiji said.

"Right sorry." she said, with a goofy smile.

"How about that one then a shooting game." Yukari said as she pointed to the booth.

"I guess." Eiji said, "come on let's check it out." he said. "ah five please?" he asked the both operator.

"Sure thing!" Date said as he turned around to face them.

"Date-san?" Eiji asked confused.

"Akira-sensei?" the girls asked.

"Oh hey there you kids." he greeted.

"I thought you where running the Oden stand?" Mizore asked.

"Oh I got kicked out because I kept eating it." he said. "So I run this game booth now." he said as the targets where several cans with cartoon monsters drawn on. "Here take a try Hino, first one's on the house." he said as he gave Eiji the toy gun.

"Okay." he said as he fired it off but missed.

"How is it you can shoot fire balls out of your hands yet you can't shoot this thing?" Date asked.

"Here let me try." Mizore said.

"Hey now be careful there little lady this is a man's game." Date said.

"I can manage." the Yuki-Onna said. She then took the gun and fired it off and hit all the targets dead on. Date was in a state of shock.

"That was spot on '_Dead Center_'." he said as he picked them all up. "you got skill how did you learn to do that?" Date asked.

"My mom is bit of a gun Otaku." she said as she handed the gun back to him.

"She's got to show me how to do that." Date said in a comedic high pitched voice.

"That was incredible Mizore-san." Eiji complimented.

"It's not that hard it's easy." she said, "Akira-sensei one more please." she said as she handed him some money. She then handed the gun to Eiji. "Here aim and picture someone you want to hit, like maybe one of the Greeed." she said.

"right." Eiji said he then looked down the barrel of the gun at one of the cans he then pictured them all as one of the Greed he has fought. He then fired of several shots they may not have been bulls eyes but they hit.

"Congratulations Eiji-kun you did it." Kurumu and the girls cheered.

"Thanks." he said. Eiji then looked at the last target he pictured another Greeed target, but this time it was a Greeed he thought was his friend. He saw Ankh there in front of him. Eiji just couldn't bring him self to pull the trigger. He just put down the gun down and took his prize.

"Well here's your prize." Date said, as he handed Eiji a large white plush elephant.

"Ah Zou." Eiji joked as he held up the toy.

"Ah it's cute." Moka said.

"Come on let's see what else there is." Kurumu said.

They all then walked around hopping to find a booth that looked like fun. But mid way through they heard a grumbling sound. The girls looked to Eiji.

"Sorry I skipped lunch." he said as he scratched his head.

"Oh well we can get a bite to eat." Moka suggested.

"Sure." they all agreed. They then made there way to a snack vender and booth some food, since it was a warm summer night they figured some ice cream would to. Eiji ordered a Popsicle for all the girl. Eiji started to eat his with the girl as they all sat down on a bench to take a break. Eiji again felt a sense of déjà vu at this. It seemed like ever sense he had that vision of Ankh back at the school every thing they use to do makes him miss that egotistical jerk even more.

"Eiji-kun are you alright?" Moka asked as she saw his long face.

"Ah no it's just I've got some things on my mind." he said as he bit into his Popsicle. _"Forget a confession I can't think on anything straight my mind is totally blank at the moment I do care about them but in the end am I even good enough for them. I am just a vagabond." _Eiji figured in his head.

Moka looked at the young man with a worrying stare. He had been day dreaming and he seemed troubled as of late. She figured maybe everyone's teasing was starting to get to him. Or maybe it was something else. _"Eiji-kun he seems sort of out of it. I sure hope he's okay? But then again ever since back at the school things have been awkward between us, maybe… maybe… no-no that's just ridiculous Eiji-kun only sees me as a friend, doesn't he? I suppose that I'd be lying if I said I didn't want more then to just be friends but Eiji-kun and I could we be…?" _

Kurumu sat next to him thinking along similar lines. _"Eiji-kun seems distant lately even more then before. I know he only sees me as a friend but I want more. I know he's not looking for someone now, but I know one day he will; and I'll be right there waiting, so take all the time Eiji-kun I know your going to make the right choice." _she thought hopefully.

Mizore seemed to be reading Eiji a bit better then the others. _"Eiji-kun seems very confused as of late he must be thinking of which one of us he likes. He does see us as friends but even one as innocent as Eiji-kun should have developed feelings for one of us at least beyond normal friendship."_

Moka's thoughts where interrupted by the ringing of Eiji's cell phone.

"Moshi-moshi." Eiji answered as the girls looked at him. "Hina-chan!" he said happily making the girls a bit jealous. "It has been a while, how… eh!" he said in shock. "Your coming back tomorrow?" he asked the girls then froze in shock as well. They knew that Hina was a friend of Eiji's but her coming home tomorrow is a bit sudden and how will they break this news to her. I mean it's not every day a guy who was like your little brother has incredibly pretty girl swooning over him. "Right I'll see you tomorrow then." Eiji said as he hung up.

* * *

><p>Eiji and the girls then made there way around the festival, and eventually stopped at a spot to watch the fire works. Eiji sat on a rock while Yukari sat in his lap. The other girl sat around him.<p>

"This should be fun." Kurumu said.

"You have no idea!" a voice said as they all saw a Yummy come running in. He looked like a humanoid Velociraptor.

"Yummy!" Eiji shouted as he stood up. The girls then stood behind him. Eiji then took out the OOO Driver. He then put it to his waste as the belt shot around.

"ah-ah-ah!" he said as he blurred in and stole Eiji's medal holder. "Gone have to catch me OOO-Boy!" he said as he ran for it again.

"Matte!" Eiji shouted as he ran after the fast yummy. Eiji chased him around the place in a cartoon chase seen. The yummy hid under places like bench's and in trash cans as Eiji followed him. This all looked cartoonish and well goofy. The girls just giggled not believing that this was an actual Yummy and not just an annoying little child.

"Ha-ha come get me!" he laughed as he ran into someone.

"Baka!" he said as he smacked the monster upside his head with his clawed hands. "You suppose to kill him not play tag with him!" Zin yelled as he was in his human form. "Not even my yummy are this stupid."

"Yes they are there just mutts." Kira said as he walked in in his human form.

"Who asked you Kira!" he shouted.

"Not now you two we have business to attend to." a new voice said.

"Impossible!" Eiji said shocked.

"Greetings Hino-kun." the man said as the girls saw Maki walk in.

"Dr. Maki!" Eiji said shocked.

"Long time no see." he said as he looked at his doll. His eyes flashed purple for a moment as he caste a glance at Eiji.

The girls felt a shiver of fear go down there spines they could feel an incredible and evil energy coming off of Maki. It was like nothing they ever felt. Even inner Moka felt worried this power was far greater then hers and maybe even her fathers.

"I see you have grown some." he said monotonously.

"Enough chatter!" Zin shouted as he changed. "Yummy give me back my medals!" he ordered. But before the yummy could move he and Zin exploded in sparks. Date and Goto ran in with there Birth busters in hand. The yummy dropped the Medal holder Yukari them made it fly back to Eiji's hands.

"Blah!" she said as she stuck her tongue at him as she made a bronze wash basin fall on his head.

"You little-" he started but was cut off as he was blasted again.

"Hino!" Goto said as Date put his belt on also.

The two riders then slotted then medals. "Henshin!" they shouted at the same time the fireworks where fired out into the air.

"**TAKA! **

**TORA !**

**BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA!**

**TATOBA!**

**TA-TO-BA!"**

The fire works exploded behind the backs of the riders as there transformations where completed. Green and white fireworks exploded behind Birth as he got into a battle ready pose. OOO had a multi colored fireworks behind him it was red, yellow, green, blue, and white. There was also a purple tint to some of them.

"Lets start earning." Birth said as he charged in while activating his Drill Arm.

"Ha!" OOO said as he pulled out his Medajaribur as he swung at them. He slashed at Zin while Birth punched through the Raptor Yummy. Medals and sparks rained on the floor. OOO jumped and kicked Zin back as he slashed the yummy across the back before jumping to kick Zin again.

Kira then got up off his seat and transformed also. "You getting in on this?" he asked Maki.

"No not yet I'm just waiting for the right time." he said as he sat down.

"Okay" he smirked. He then jumped in and punched at OOO sending him back as sparks exploded from his chest plate. He then grabbed his arm and held him in an arm bar. Zin then started to slash at him with his claws making his armor spark.

"Just a little more!" Zin laughed but he and Kira exploded with sparks. They looked up to see Trinity as she rode in on a Ride-Vendor.

"Sorry I was late but I had work to do." she laughed as she dismounted the bike and faced off with Kira. OOO then kicked Zin as he flipped up while swapping his medals.

"**SAI!**

**PANDA!**

**ZOU!"**

His belt said as he was now in his new combo he looked a lot like his SaGoZo, but with white clawed hands.

"Ikuze!" he shouted as he wrestled with Zin. He then pinned him using his enhanced strength. Zin then fired off crescent blasts of energy in OOO chest making him fly back.

He got up and unfolded his claws as he blocked several slashes from the Canine Greed. He then energized his feet and kicked him square in the chest sending him flying back as more medals flew off him. He ran in to keep the fight going.

Birth was punching the Yummy with his drill arm making medals fly off and connect to his arm. He kicked the yummy away as he tossed the yummy to Goto who opened his can with Gorilla Can-Droids caching the extras.

Trinity kicked away one of Kira's punched before she kicked him upside the head and then punched him square in the chest. As Kira stumbled back she fired off more shots from her bow. As he got up she kicked him in the face with energized legs. The monsters all regrouped.

"Looks like were gonna finish this." Birth said as he set his weapon for the finisher.

"Ikuyo!" Trinity cheered as she had her scanner.

OOO returned to TaToBa combo with his scanner at the ready and his Sword set.

Maki then got between the heroes.

"Maki-Hakase!" Birth shouted.

"Maki move out of the way!" OOO said.

"Sorry but it's time for the game to begin." he smirked. His eyes flashed purple again as he became his Greeed form. He then raised his hands as he unleashed a purple shock wave the knocked them all back. Birth got up and tried to fire but his bullets had no effect. Maki then raised his hand as he fired of purple blasts of energy that looked like fire. The blasts hit him with enough force to send him flying back he then crashed into a tree as sparks flew off him. His armor then canceled as he fell down.

Trinity then got up and kicked but he blocked at impossible speeds he then grabbed her leg and tossed her back into a tree upon impact he fired a purple shock wave that made sparks explode off her. She then fell down as Maki charged up another purple blast that he fired making her fly off the ground as her transformation canceled as well. She landed in casual close of a T-shirt and some jean shorts.

OOO then came in with his claws as he slashed away. All his swipes where blocked left and right. He was then slashed across his chest by Maki's claws. He then punched the hero with his fist covered in purple energy sending him flying back.

"He's to strong Eiji-kun run!" Moka shouted.

OOO ignored her as he pulled out a new medal combo.

"_**TA~JYA~DOL!" **_

OOO was now in his strongest Combo as he flew in firing blasts of Fire the blasts knocked back Kira and Zin and the Yummy. But Maki stood there taking the blasts. OOO came in to punch him but Maki caught him by his neck. He then lifted him up energy then surged into his arm as sparks exploded off OOO. He then tossed him back. OOO tried to get up but Maki raised his arms and formed a purple sphere of energy. He then fired it but OOO fired a stream of fire the two attacks canceled each other out. Maki then rushed through the flames and smoke and pushed OOO back with enough force to send him crashing into a tree.

He slid down the tree as Maki stood there. The girls looked on in shock that was Eiji's most powerful form and he was being beaten like a rag doll. Maki raised another ball or purple energy as OOO tried to push him self up.

"NO!" Moka shouted as she got between OOO and Maki.

"Please Move Ms. Akashiya." Maki said as he shrunk the energy some. "I wish not to hurt an innocent child but these are matters of higher beings." he said. Moka refused to move. "Very well then." he sighed as he prepared to fire the blast. But a large blast hit him. As Goto stood there with a Bazooka.

"Direct hit." he said as Maki got up.

"Goto-kun why would you interfere?" he asked as he raised his arm. But a blast of fire hit him as OOO got up and in front of Moka.

"Ikuze." he said with out emotion as his wings grew out. Maki's capes turned into pterodactyl wings as he lifted him self up. The two then flew at each other at great speeds OOO hit with flaming punches while Maki with energized punches. The two then clashed fists mid-air again as they seemed to be like part of the fireworks display. They then stopped in front of each other as they fired a blast of fire and energy at each other. The explosion sent OOO falling to the ground and knocking the Greeed and the Yummy back. He then got up but his shoulders where raising with his chest.

The girls knew what was going on Eiji was burning through all his energy if he kept fighting he could get seriously hurt or even worse…

"Eiji-Kun!" Moka shouted at him as he seemed to ignore her. "Please stop." she said as he looked up and shot back into the air to face Maki. Maki followed suit as he shot at OOO the two then traded elemental blows that lit up the skies. They punched and dodged in an endless cycle till OOO kicked Maki in the chin sending him back as he was flying back OOO flew in and kicked him with a fire boosted foot again making him fly father.

Maki spread out his wings to gain control. OOO fired another stream of fire but Maki evaded it and his wings flexed tightly as glowing scales appeared over them OOO grew his peacock fathers as the two fired a barrage of flaming father bullets and energized scales bullets. They barrage off attacks hit each other mid air making an explosion that covered the skies in smoke. The two fighters then flew at each other and past each other causing a shockwave. They then continued as more shockwaves could be seen. They then stopped as they preceded in another energized boxing match they then clashed once more. OOO left arm and Maki's right collided making a shockwave as energy swirled around their fists. The two attacks struggled against each other Purple cracks formed up OOO's arm and up his shoulder and then the left side of his mask as well.

"AHH!" OOO shouted as he poured more energy into it. There energy then exploded around them like a sonic cone as their energy caused yet another explosion. Something fell to the earth while another figure stayed in the air. As the smoke cleared it Revealed Maki was the one still flying as OOO was the one who fell to the ground forming a crater. The armor on his left arm was still cracked and glowing purple but the left side of his mask was cracked off showing his left eyes as blood trickled down the side of his face. Everyone looked on in shock. But then to their greater shock OOO stood back up holding his left arm.

"Eiji-kun…" Moka gasped as he tried to fire another blast of fire. But Maki fire the scale bullets from his wings the attack raining over OOO making more sparks fly off him as dust from the onslaught continued. The dust cleared as OOO still stood their.

"And so it begins." Maki said he put his hands to his chest as five medals came out covered in purple energy. They then spun around as a large purple fire ball formed around it.

"HAAHH!" he shouted as he tossed the blast at OOO. The girls and everyone else looked on in shock as the blast hit OOO but rather then exploding it was absorbed into his body the medals included the energy from the attack formed around him in the form of bright purple electricity as his armor and eyes flashed purple his armor then faded to purple smoke as he opened his eyes in shock said eyes where glowing deep purple as he fell to his knees with a no life at all in them. Maki then landed before the fallen OOO.

"Now we must go." he said to his fellow Greeed and his Yummy.

"What!?" Kira yelled. But Maki gave him a glare that put him in place. The group then walked off leaving OOO and his friends be.

"We shall meet again Hino-Kun." he said as he walked away. Moka ran to Eiji along with the others.

Moka got down to her knees as she put her hands on his shoulders. "Eiji-Kun!" she shouted as she shook him. She shook him more violently as he gave no response. His head was hang in a way that cast shadows over his eyes, his skin was cold to the touch, Moka could feel her heart sink at the possibility. "EIJI!" she shouted as she embraced the boy tears already falling from her face. It was then she could feel his breath on her skin. She cried even more. "Eiji-kun…" she sobbed knowing he was still alive.

Date then came up. "Moka-chan, we need to get Hino-kun to a hospital." he said as he shook her out of her daze. Her tears running down her face she let her grip on the boy go as Date took over. He then lifted Eiji as Satonaka pulled up in her car.

To Be Continued:

* * *

><p>Count the medals! How many medals does OOO have available?<p>

Taka 1

Kujyaku1

Condor1

Kuwagata1

Kamakiri1

Batta1

Shachi1

Unagi1

Tako1

Lion1

Tora1

Cheetah1

Sai1

Gorilla1

Zou1

Bat1

Ookumori1

Myotis1

Ookami1

Jackal1

Kitsune1

Next time on OOO+Vampire!

"Eiji-Kun." Moka cried hunched over Eiji.

"Witches Knoll?" Yukari asked.

"All humans must die." a girl said as she looked over at a wounded Eiji.

"Henshin!" Eiji said as he scanned green medals.

"RAAWWAARR!" OOO roared in a purple colored combo.

**Witches Knoll, Strongest and Invincible Combo, SUBARASHI!**


	13. WitchesKnoll Strongest&Invincible Combo!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fan-fiction except the two OC (or more to come) greed, remember it is all for fun and nothing else. I take responsibility for putting these already existing series together and nothing else so pleas no one be mad at me. So lets see how these two work together. **Sort of takes place after the series with a younger Eiji, and has the orange combo along with the other special combos eventually. I will also add my own two combos and corresponding greed…** OOO+Vampire starts right now!

Everyone sat around Eiji's bed the morning following his defeat at Maki's Greeed form. Moka sat by him and held his hand as he was sleeping, Kurumu sat on the other side as Mizore and Yukari sat down waiting for any news. Date leaned on the door frame as another doctor came in.

"Date-san," he said as he pulled out some X-rays from a folder.

"Are those the X-rays?" he asked as everyone held their breath.

"Yes." he said as he held them up to the light. "But everything seems fine from all the tests to all the X-rays. But he seems fine just a few scrapes and bruises." he said.

"I see." Date said as he looked at it. _"I was so sure of what I saw. Those little lights entered Hino-kun and then he passed out."_

"Well I'll leave it to you." the doctor said as he took back the X-Rays.

"Thanks old buddy." he said patting the doctor on the back.

"So will Eiji-kun be okay?" Kurumu asked.

"According to the tests yes just very sore for a while." Date said. "I guess even though that armor drains his strength it's still strong enough to take that much damage."

"Well that's good." Goto said as he sat down. "But still he took so much damage his armor was falling apart for him to only have a few scratches is incredible."

"Well…." Moka said as she kept a firm hold on his hand. "I may have helped a little." she confessed.

"What do you mean?" Mizore asked Moka.

"Well I healed him." she admitted shyly.

"Go on?" Date asked as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"Well… last night I injected a little of my blood into Eiji so he could heal faster since vampire blood can heal." she said.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

_Moka sat next to Eiji's bed as his heart monitor was going fairly slow. She looked at the boy as he had been bandaged up and his arm looked like it was dislocated or broken considering the damage it took. "Eiji…kun…" she said as the other girls had all fallen asleep. They brought him in and they put him in a bed till a doctor could come in and check on him. But Moka couldn't help but feel useless. Eiji got hurt trying to stop that Maki he defeated Eiji in his strongest form and now he was barely moving. The damage he had taken in that battle was worse then when he faced Kuyou._

"_Eiji-kun…" she said as she loomed over his prone body. A tear formed as she thought about her memories with him. "I wasn't able to help you this time and now your so hurt." she said. _'It isn't like this is your fault.' _Inner told her. _'He wanted to face that Dr. Maki by himself, but we can help him now. You know how…' _she said as outer understood. "Will it heal him completely?"_

'Yes but to much could have it's side-effects if you put in enough then he'll heal.' _Inner responded. "Alright I'll do it." Outer said in full agreement. _'Just remember not to use to much just enough to heal his major wounds or else it could be bad.' _Inner warned one last time as she disappeared from Moka's mind again. _

_Moka leaned in close to Eiji's face. "Eiji-kun…" she said she leaned in closer till her lips where just above his, she then moved down to his neck and then her fangs grew out as she gently bit him in her usual spot but instead of draining his blood she slowly injected some of her blood into his veins. _

_The blood quickly flowed through his body as many of his wounds healed mainly his arm that was broken in his battle. His breathing then became much more easier as some color returned to his skin as most of his wounds healed under his bandages. Moka let out a sigh of relief as she laid her head on his chest and fell to sleep. But as the vampire blood flowed through his system it passed a spot in Eiji's body where five purple core medals seemed to float inside his body. His heart beat seemed to activate the inactive cores as they shone with purple light and some electricity. Eiji mumbled in his sleep as the Cores pulsed with each beat of his heart. His breathing was heavier for a moment as his mouth opened in a large breath of air his canine teeth seemed to grow a little. _

(Flashback end)

* * *

><p>Date nodded in understanding. "I see so just as Vampires can heal by drinking blood so to can a person who takes in the blood of a vampire." he said analyzing it. "That was very kind of you Moka-chan, but just in case of any side-effects let's not try to use that trick to much." he said as he patted her head.<p>

Kurumu moved some of Eiji's bangs as he shifted in his bed. "Eiji-kun." she said as his eyes fluttered open. Everyone held their breath as his eyes adjusted to the light. He then slowly shifted up on his elbows.

He then looked at everyone looking at him. "Minna?" he said confused as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The girls all then tackled Eiji back into bed. "AW!" he shouted in shock.

"Eiji-kun your alright!" Kurumu said holding on tight.

"Yes I'm fine." he answered a little shocked him self remembering Maki's last attack.

"How do you feel?" Mizore asked as she put a hand to his head.

"I'm fine just tired is all." he said as he moved her hand away.

"Are you sure?" Yukari asked to be sure.

"Yes I'm fine I'm surprised myself really." he smiled.

"It was Moka." Yukari said, "She healed you last night by injecting you with her blood." she answered as they all let him go.

"Really?" he asked. "I didn't know you could do that." he said addressing Moka.

"Well I just felt like it was the right thing to do." she blushed.

"So Hino can you walk?" Goto asked as Eiji got all the girls to give him room to get out of the bed. He then stood up revealing him self to be garbed in a hospital gown, and stretched his arms a little

"Yup." he said as he turned to look at Goto. "Just a little sore but still fine." he said. Goto then looked behind Eiji as all the girls where staring at him from behind with large blushes all over their faces. "What's wrong?" he asked as he turned to face them Revealing his gown was opened towards the bottom revealing his butt to the viewers.

"Hino! Your Gown is open!" Goto shouted in shock.

"AH!" Eiji cried so loud it shook the whole hospital. "Where are my underpants!" he said as he franticly tried to close the back of the gown.

"Oi hold on!" Date said as he tried to help. "Hold still or you'll be totally naked!"

"Wait don't stop it will fall off!" Eiji shouted as all the girls just watched as their faces where crimson red. The back of the gown then opened more as the girls all passed out with blood gushing from their noses.

* * *

><p>The girls where all pushed outside as Eiji put on his pants. "That was embarrassing." Eiji chuckled. as he put on his rainbow colored shirt.<p>

"Yeah but at least they got a taste of their own medicine." Date said as he was sitting down in a chair looking over the X-Rays one more time.

"What's that?" Eiji asked as he put on his shoes.

"Nothing Hino-kun just some files." he said as he put them away. "Come on let's go." he said patting his shoulder.

They then walked out as the girls where all sitting out in the hall with their noses all plugged up with tissue.

"That was embarrassing." Mizore said as she threw the tissue in her nose away. The first time she got close to seeing Eiji naked and she passes out from a nose bleed. Maybe this was some kind of cosmic karma payback for the times the girls did this to him.

"Hey it wasn't a good time for me either." Eiji joked as the girls all got up.

"Eiji-kun!" Moka shouted as she hugged him first then Kurumu, then Yukari, then Mizore and finally…Date?

"Akira-sensei?" the girls asked.

"I'm a hugger." he fake sobbed.

"Well it's good to see your all fine." Hikari said as she walked in with Satonaka and Chiyoko.

"Ah Eiji-kun." Chiyoko said as she hugged the young man. "Are you alright I heard you where in an accident." she said as Date held up a sign that read 'Play along dude!'

"Ah yeah but I'm fine no problem just a headache." he said as he rubbed his head.

"Yup it's a…" Yukari started as Kurumu covered her mouth.

"She just wanted to say how great it is that Eiji is perfectly fine." Kurumu said before Yukari could say anything to blow their big secret. "Shut it before you give Chiyoko-san a heart attack." she whispered as Yukari mumbled something. "what?" she asked taking her hand off her mouth.

"I'm sorry I forgot for a moment." she said, "Besides it's not like your Ms 007." she joked. That caused the two then started to argue again.

"Well it seems all is back to normal." Moka said.

"Very." Mizore nodded.

"Well let's head home." Chiyoko suggested. "I have a party at home for Eiji-kun being okay." she said as she started pushing everyone out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Everyone walked in to find the Cous-Coussier all ready for a party. "Wow Chiyoko-san this is all incredible." Moka said.<p>

"why thanks but I had some help!" she called out. "Hina-chan!" she called a girl then walked out of the kitchen she was dressed in a white sun dress with a denim vest she had long black hair and seemed young like Eiji and the girls.

"Hina-chan." Eiji said as he ran up to his friend.

"Eiji-kun I'm so glad to see you." she said as she hugged him but her strength was to much and cracked his back.

"AH!" he shouted.

"Ah sorry." she said as he fell to the ground.

"Eiji-kun!" the girls shouted as they helped him up.

"Sorry Eiji-kun I forgot my strength." Hina said as the girls helped Eiji up. "Oh you must all be Eiji's new friends." she said addressing the girls. "It's so nice to meet you." she said as she bowed to them.

"Oh hello." They said as Eiji stood up.

"I'm Moka." Moka said with a bow.

"My name is Kurumu." Kurumu followed up with a bow as well.

"I'm Yukari." Yukari bowed.

"Mizore." Mizore finished with a bow.

"Oh so your Eiji's friends he has told me so much about." she said.

"Eiji has talked about us?" Yukari asked.

"Why yes Yukari-chan." Hina said. "He told me about how smart you are. To be able to skip all the way to High school that's impressive. and your as cute as he told me also." she said making her blush along with Eiji.

"What has he said about me?" Kurumu asked excitedly as she jumped over Yukari's head. If he complimented Yukari he must have praised her.

"Ah Kurumu-san yes your just as pretty as Eiji told me, but he failed to mention the gifts puberty gave you." she said talking about her chest. "He says you're a great cook, and really good at baking sweets and that your very kind, and sweet."

"So you think I'm pretty?" Kurumu asked as she grabbed Eiji's arm and put it between her chest. "And sweet." she added.

"Oh I think Date-san is calling me." he said as he tried to walk away only for Kurumu to pull him back.

"I didn't hear him." she said as she got closer to his face as Eiji blushed deeper and deeper.

"Kurumu." Moka said as she tried to pry her lose.

"So what has he said about me?" Mizore asked.

"Mizore-san, Eiji has told me about how you use to be so like him, but how kind you really are, and how warm your heart is for someone so cool." Hina said remembering back to the letters. "He also he also told me how cute it is when act shy around him." she added making the Yuki-Onna blush.

She then appeared next to Eiji and grabbed his free arm. "So I'm cute?" she asked. He froze in place from hormone overload as Moka kept trying to get them off the young man.

"Oh and your Moka." Hina said to the young Vampire. "Eiji has told me so much about his first friend at his new school." she said.

"Really?" Moka asked with a blush.

"Yes he told me about how you're a very kind person with a wonderful smile but that you can also be some what scary." she said as Moka realized Eiji was talking about Inner during his letters as well. "But that over all you're a great girl and very beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Moka blushed as she forgot about Kurumu and Mizore as they held his arms closer to their chests and blowing kisses to him.

"Strange this was also in one of his letters." Hina smiled looking at the scene. Yukari was the one who stopped this by taking a large wooden spoon and smacking Kurumu and Mizore making the two girl to chase the young witch.

"Well it gets much more strange." Chiyoko said "You could write some kind of romance story of their lives." she said in a hushed tone as Kurumu and Mizore kept chasing Yukari around having somehow found various weapons to try and kill her with.

"Can't catch me!" she teased as she hid behind Eiji as Hina tossed cold water in his face.

"Hey whoa what are you two doing." he said as he stopped the two.

"She started it!" they said in unison. "Don't Copy me!" they said in unison again. "Stop that!" they shouted as lightening shot out of their eyes again.

"Well all is normal." Eiji said as Yukari laughed at what was happening.

"Well birds of a feather fly together even if their both complete feather brains." she laughed.

"Yukari-chan that's not nice." Eiji scolded gently. "I know they make you mad but try not to antagonize them again it's just more problems for me in the end." he said.

"Okay." she sighed. Eiji then patted her head gently.

"Thank you." he said with a smile that made her blush.

"Ah you guys are like brother and sister." Hina said to them.

"I suppose so." he said as Yukari noticeably pouted. "For now maybe," he said making her smile and blush.

"I know since Eiji-kun just got out of the hospital lets all go to the beach and have fun there." Chiyoko said. "I mean the only thing I had as a surprise was Hina-chan." she said as everyone fell over.

"Well then we should get ready." Eiji said as he pushed him self up.

"I know let's all go bye some new swimsuits." Kurumu suggested. "And Eiji-kun can decide which one I can get." she said as she glomped him from behind. Moka and Mizore both appeared behind her and dragged her away. "Hey wait!" she said as they dragged her away.

"Well be back later Eiji-kun." Moka said as she dragged Kurumu away.

"Bye." he said.

"Alright Beach!" Date said as he came out of the kitchen with a plate of chili.

"How long have you been in there?" Eiji asked.

"Ah today's Friday so ah two weeks." he said as he took another spoon full of chili and swallowed it down. "Want some?" he asked.

"I could eat." Eiji said as he followed him into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The girls all ran around the department store as they looked for the right swim suit for the beach. "What about this one?" Hina suggested giving Moka a White one piece.<p>

"It's nice but I'm not much of a swimmer." she said.

"Oh right you're a Vampire." Hina said before she covered her mouth.

"You know?" Moka asked.

"Yes Eiji told me about all of you." she admitted "But he told me not to say anything to no one." she said.

"It's alright your Eiji's friend and you care about him I know you would never do anything to endanger us." Moka said as she looked over some other swim-suits.

"Thank you I knew you where all great friends." she said. "I was worried that when I left Eiji-kun would just up and leave again." she said.

"Leave?" Moka asked.

"Before he became OOO, Eiji just traveled the world working several odd jobs to make money for his next trip to some strange place." Hina said, "And I was worried he'd just leave for another adventure and I'd never see my best friend again." she admitted. "But then I hear he's going to school near town and I knew he'd be very popular because of how kind he is and make many new friends. And I was right he made many good friends who care for him a lot and more then I ever did or might." she said mentioning how Kurumu and Mizore clung to Eiji.

"So you don't like Eiji that way?" Kurumu asked coming out from behind a wrack of swimsuits.

"No I mean I do love him like a brother but that's it. He probably told you abut some of his adventures and he seemed more like a brother to me during that time." she said.

"Like Hikari-san." Kurumu said as she came all the way out wearing a red bikini that may have been a size to small. "What a relief now I still only have two rivals." she said walking away.

"Kurumu you can't walk around like that!" Moka said shaking her head, "So Eiji is always leaving for some strange place?" she asked.

"Yup in fact he was trying to get money to go on another trip before he became OOO." Hina answered. "So I guess fate pushed him to you girls other wise he would have never gone to Youkai Academy and just left for who knows where."

Moka thought it over, Eiji was a traveler so that might mean that the day he graduates he will just leave for another trip around the world and then again and again, and Moka may never see her dear friend ever again.

"Well then it's a good thing he did go to our school fate brought my destined one to me and now fate will take our love all over the world." Kurumu said as she came back only now in a green bikini.

"Do you have no shame!" Moka asked her. "Wait what do you mean take your love all over the world?" Moka asked her.

"Well if Eiji-kun wants to travel the world then as his wife-to-be I shall follow him around the globe." she said as if it where that simple. "what you think I'd make him all depressed by making him stay in one place, if he's gonna travel the world then I'll follow him and keep him company the whole way." she smirked as she somehow changed into a blue bikini.

"When did you change?" Moka asked.

"But the upright cow is right." Mizore said as she popped up behind them with several swims suits in her hands. "If Eiji-kun will travel the world then I'll follow."

"Me too." Yukari said as she walked in with Chiyoko.

"So you girls all want to travel with Eiji-kun as well." she said, "My I wonder how his mother would react to this story."

"His mother?" Mizore asked.

"Yes she is not found of his choice to travel the globe, so she said if he finishes High school since he kind of never finished Junior high then he can go around the world once he graduates. But now with the news that several girlfriends will be following him she may just have a heart attack or come here to chew his head off." Chiyoko said.

"Eiji-kun's mother sounds scary." Yukari said.

"No she's just been very protective of him since she divorced Eiji's father." Chiyoko said.

"His parents are divorced?" Kurumu asked as she was wearing her normal close now.

"You did it again!" Moka said.

"It's not my tale to tell." Chiyoko said as everyone focused on her. "just know that she is very protective of Eiji-kun which is why she knows nothing of his hospital stay." she said. "And if she knew she'd kill me so no one tell her if she visits."

"Deal." all the girls said.

"Found one!" Kurumu said showing a swimsuit that consisted of two straps that covered the bare essentials.

"No way!" Moka and Mizore shouted as they glared at her.

* * *

><p>Eiji and Date sat at a table as they where playing Table Football Date flicked the paper and missed. "I win again." Eiji said as Date grumbled like a kid.<p>

"Best fifteen out of twenty." Date said, "Winner gets the last bowl of my Nitro Chili." he said.

"Deal." Eiji said He then flicked the paper but once his finger hit the paper it zoomed past Date's face. "What the…?"

"Wow that was some heat!" Date said, "You think it may have been the side effects of the vampire blood Moka gave you to help you heal?"

"Side effects?" Eiji asked. Date then covered his mouth.

"Ah nothing I said ah… well that's not important you can have the chili." he said.

"Nah you can have it I'm gonna get ready for our trip to the beach." he said as he went to his room. Date then felt his cheek which had a small cut from the paper that grazed his face.

Eiji walked into his room and got his swimming trunks for the beech and to take a bath. He exited the bath and started to bush his teeth. "That was weird…" he said as he brushed the front of his mouth, he then brushed the back of his mouth when he felt like he pricked his finger. "Ow." he said as he looked at his thumb which had a small trickle of blood. He spit the toothpaste in his mouth into the mirror as he looked at his thumb.

He brushed the paste away from the mirror and pulled his cheek back as he looked at his incisors which where more pronounced and much more sharper now. "Vampire blood, side effects?" he repeated as he put two and two together, Moka bit him and gave him blood so he could heal and now he was like part Vampire.

"Man how will I explain that to my mom." he said, _'But wait I got out of the shower so that must mean that I'm not a vampire but just have a minor side effect from the blood in me. Like sharper teeth and greater strength, in fact I've felt unbelievably strong all day.'_ he figured.

He shook the thoughts away as he rinsed his mouth. _'It must be nothing not even worth bringing up.' _he said as he dried his hair and put on his beach close. He wore a white button up shirt and blue board shorts. He finished the outfit with a pair or sandals he then walked down as Date was eating the last bowl of Chili.

"Ah all ready?" he asked as he washed it down with some juice. "Well let's go the girls said that they'll be here to pick us up." he explained.

"Your coming to Date-san?"

"Yup like I'm gonna miss a Beach Barbeque sounds great to me." he said as his stomach growled again. "Don't worry my friend you'll be filled up soon, Papa promises."

"Sometimes I wonder how you can eat so much." Eiji said.

"Its my secret to ultimate manliness!" he said flexing. They then heard a car horn as the girls had brought the car around. They then rushed out to the van.

* * *

><p>The whole gang came to the beach as Eiji set up a spot for everyone. He put up some Umbrellas and some blankets while Date brought a cooler and Grill for food and refreshments. Eiji unbuttoned his shirt as Date went to change as well. "Looks like a nice day." he smiled.<p>

"That it does." Hina said. She was still wearing her white sun dress only now she had a sun hat over her head.

"Oh Hina your not swimming?" Eiji asked as he started to put on some sun lotion.

"No I'm just not up for swimming yet." she answered. "Besides I'm going to go help Chiyoko get some food for the Barbeque later so see you latter Eiji-kun." she waved as she made way back to the van.

"See you later." Eiji waved. Before he could relax for a moment he was tackled behind and pushed into the sand.

"Eiji-kun!" Kurumu said as she was his attacker, she was clad in a black bikini which thankfully seemed like the right size. "You look great shirtless." she said as she nuzzled into his back.

"Hey Kurumu." Eiji sighed as she let him up.

"So how about we go swimming before the others show up." she said but an Ice Kunai hit her forehead again.

"Not so fast Bazooka chest." Mizore said as she came in wearing a pure white Bikini with a blue snow flake pattern on it. She then came up to Eiji and handed him a bowl of shaved ice with pineapple syrup. "Here." she said with a small blush.

"Thank you Mizore-san." he said as he took it. Kurumu then shot back up with a bandage over her forehead.

"You damn Ice-queen what the hell was that!" she shouted.

"I merely prevented you from doing something inappropriate in a public setting." she said as she looked away from her with a blank look.

"Like your not thinking the same!" Kurumu accused.

"That is for me to imagine and you to never know." she responded with a small smile.

"Why you…." Kurumu started as he nails started to lengthen a little. Mizore turned around to face her as Ice started to cover her hands but they where both knocked out by a wash basin.

"Baka's!" Yukari said as she came up to them, she was dressed in a school swimsuit with her hat on. She also had her wand pointed at the two unconscious girls.

"Yukari you can't do that in public." Eiji said as he ate away at his shaved ice.

"Eiji-kun!" Moka shouted as she walked up to Eiji, she was wearing a pink backless one piece swim suit with a streak of silver going down the center.

"Moka-san," he said as she came up to him and noticed Kurumu and Mizore out cold.

"Looks like everyone is having fun." she smiled as the two slowly got up with some help from Eiji and Moka.

"You brat!" Kurumu cursed as she started to chase Yukari.

"Ah it looks like all is good!" Date said coming out dressed in pair of green camo print board shorts and an apron that said 'Kiss The Cook'. "I shall be Grill Master!" he said with a thumbs up!

"Well I suppose we should have some fun." Eiji suggested. As Kurumu and Yukari where pulling on each others cheeks.

They all then started to play volley ball. Eiji passed to Moka who passed to Date who passed to Mizore. "Catch" she said tossing it to Kurumu.

"Here brat!" she said as she spiked it at Yukari making it so she missed.

"Hey that was on purpose." she complained.

"Blah blah can't play with the big kids go home." she said sticking her tongue out at her.

"Oh yeah." she said as she took out her want. She then lobbed the ball up as she formed a large blue hand of energy. "Catch this Boobzilla!" she said as she swung.

"Ah Yukari!" Eiji said as he got in the way and ended up being slammed into the sand.

"Eiji-kun!" Moka said a she went to check on him. Yukari then followed.

"Yukari you can't just do that in public." he said as he got out of the sand and dusted him self off. "And Kurumu stop picking on her it's not nice where all friends." he told her.

"Sorry." she said.

"Hey guys could be a while Hina and Chiyoko are stuck in traffic." Date said as he took a drink of his beer. "And where out of beer!" he complained to no one.

"Looks like we should find something else to do in the mean while." Eiji said as he went to the pack he brought with him. He then took out his shirt and put it on.

"Where are you going?" Mizore asked.

"I heard there was this really pretty flower field not far from here maybe we could go check it out." he said as he buttoned his shirt up and put the OOO driver and Medal holder in his back pocket.

"Are you going to need that?" Moka asked.

"No but Maki and that Yummy of his are out there so better safe then sorry." He said as he finished the last button on his shirt. "You girls have any extra close?"

"Of course." Moka said as they all looked through their bags as well.

* * *

><p>Eiji and the girls hiked along the beach to where the field was till they found it. It was a very large field with many Sun Flowers as far as the eyes could see. Eiji let out a low whistle at the sight.<p>

"Wow that wasn't much of a walk." Kurumu said as she had a yellow hoody that was zipped up just enough to reveal her bikini top, a pair of jean short-shorts and some sandals.

"Well it was worth it this field is really pretty." Moka said as she wore a pink sundress and some sandals she also had a sun hat to keep the sun out her eyes.

"It really is pretty." Mizore said as she wore a purple striped shirt that looked a bit to big on her as it hung of one shoulder like her normal sweater, and a pair of black shorts and white tennis shoes. "I can't believe not many people are here." she said looking at how empty it was. You'd think a place like this would be so popular with how pretty it is."

"Yes it is interesting, desu." Yukari said as she wore a white plain T-shirt and blue skirt with some sneakers.

"Well we should take a look before we have to get back." Eiji said as he started to walk forward. Yukari then ran forward and grabbed his hand. The girls all frowned as he held her hand.

They walked thought the filed for a while looked at all the flowers and admiring the beauty of the place. Eiji liked it, it was him and his friends just having fun, but Yukari felt something wrong about this place it seemed to eerily quite and something felt wrong to her. A dark aura surrounded the field.

"You know I think I heard of this place." Kurumu said.

"Really?" Eiji asked as he sniffed one of the flowers.

"Yeah it's suppose to be haunted by an evil witch who kills any humans who come here." she said.

"Evil witch?" Yukari asked.

"I'm sure it's some stupid thing other humans made up." Mizore assured as she stuck close to Eiji. _'Still this has a bad aura best to stick near Eiji-kun incase that stupid rumor is true.'_

"Well I'll admit we humans are a superstitious lot and we'll believe any tail you tell us." Eiji said him self. "But Moka's right it's just some stupid rumor a kid might have made up when he saw a scarecrow or something. Besides we humans are all a scared lot." he said.

"But you my beloved are one in a million." Kurumu said as she glomped him from behind crashing him into the ground.

"Kurumu." Moka said.

"What there's no one around to see and it's not like I'm doing anything to bad." she pouted.

"But can I at least get up." Eiji said with an awkward smile.

Yukari was staring off as Eiji got up of the ground and dusted him self off. "Yukari-chan?" he asked as he shook her shoulder.

"I'm fine I just feel like something's wrong like we should maybe leave." she said.

"What is the little-bitty-brat scared." Kurumu teased in baby talk.

"I'm not scarred." she snapped as she stormed off.

"To far?" Kurumu asked stupidly as Mizore hit her forehead with another Ice Kunai.

* * *

><p>"I'm not some scardy-baby," mumbled Yukari as she walked through the sunflower field. "I'm not... I'll show her..."<p>

As she continued to march through the field, she thought about everything that she once thought. When she was younger and before she went to Youkai academy she'd grown up in a small village in the middle of the woods where no one knew they existed. She'd been raised to think of humans as her enemy all her young life. They where suppose to be some wicked people who kept destroying nature to satisfy their selfish needs.

But then he came in, Eiji Hino he was kind near saintly he protected them all as if they where family he put his life on the line. He had no reason other then wanting too. Which is probably why Yukari liked the young Rider so much. He was more then her friend, crush or brother figure. He was the thing that gave her strength.

Yukari deep thoughts, however where halted as she realized that everything had just gone eerily quiet again no birds not even the sound of waves from the near by ocean all quite like a graveyard only not as creepy looking.

"Why hello," a sweet voice stated. Yukari turned around to see a woman walking towards her. She seemed to be around the same age as Eiji and Moka if not a little older. She was wearing a gothic outfit that composed of a pink top and a long black skirt. She had long dark hair witch was styled into two ponytails coming from the sides of her head and bright red eyes. On her shoulder was a raven that was maybe bigger then a normal Raven, it gazed intently at her. The raven cawed before it leapt off the woman's shoulder and flew up to Yukari.

"Kyaa!" Yukari shrieked as she waved her hands to keep the bird away but ended up falling on her but.

"Oh, don't be frightened," the woman said, comforting the younger witch. "The ravens you see here are my friends and they can be your friends, too."

"Who are you?" asked Yukari as she got up and the bird to leave her alone.

"Oh my apologies. I really should introduce myself. My name is Ruby, and I am one of the witches of Witch's Knoll," Ruby smiled.

"Witches Knoll?" Yukari said hearing the name "Wait you're a witch?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, just like you little one." Ruby answered happily. "What's your name if I may ask?"

"Yukari," Yukari answered.

"Well nice to meet you Yukari-chan." she said. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"My stupid friend Kurumu said something that made me mad so I went off, but she is a succubus so her brain is fairly small compared to the air bags on her chest." she said.

"Well Succubus are know for being quite blunt." Ruby said. "So what other friends do you have?"

"There's Mizore an Emo Yuki-Onna, Moka-sama she's a powerful vampire, and Eiji-san who's well complicated."

"Complicated?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah he's great, he's kind, nice, sweet, and he's one of my most beloved friends." she said.

"You seem to have quite the crush." Ruby noted.

"Well he is one of my first friends." she said.

"Yukari-chan I really wanted to be your friend, so I came to get you."

"I see thank you Ruby-san." she said with a bow. "So is this place your home?" Yukari questioned.

"Actually it is my master's home but she allowed me to live here out of the kindness of her heart," said Ruby. But then she frowned as she added, "However, those filthy humans are trying to take this home away from us."

"Filthy humans?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, humans are filthy creatures. They are selfish, vile and evil. Don't you see? Humans are our enemy. They are pitiful, weak creatures that only know how to destroy. Witches don't need to have anything to do with them."

Yukari heard that and it sounded like how she would have sounded had she never met Eiji, but now she saw that that was wrong, it's not what you are but who you are that mattered to her now. "Yeah…but… Eiji-san…"

"Yukari!" Eiji shouted as he ran up to her. Ruby's eyes narrowed in anger as Eiji made his way to her, at first assumption he seemed human but something inside him seemed to make her wonder. It was something dark and powerful no way a human could have something like that inside them.

"Eiji-san!" she called back. He then came up to her.

"Yukari-chan you can't just run off like that," he said as he got down and put his hand on her shoulders. "I was so worried, look I know Kurumu can make some mean comments but she doesn't mean them." he said.

"I'm sorry." she said looking down.

"I'm just glad your okay." he sighed as he got up. "Oh who's your friend?" he asked looking at Ruby.

Yukari then panicked, Ruby was a much stronger Witch she would instantly be able to tell what Eiji was.

"So human you have come desecrate our home again." Ruby said as an eerie pink light appeared around the older witch as a brass staff mounted with crescent-shaped ornament holding a red gem appeared in her hand.

Eiji got in front of Yukari as she waved the wand several times, the ground around them seemed to rip apart as green roots exploded from the ground as Plant like creatures then came out they stood a head taller then Eiji with pure green bodies made of pure vegetable matter and lizard like features they had reptiles like long heads only with a lack of eyes and really sharp teeth, their hands had thorn like claws on them as vines hung from their backs.

One rushed forward but Eiji ducked under the attack and spun around and kicked the creature in the chin the attack knocked it's head back Eiji then punched it in the chest knocking it back. Another swung at him but he backed away from it's attack he then delivered a round house kick that knocked it's head to the side as if he snapped it's neck. The two fixed their heads and stood up right. Eiji got into another ready pose as they rushed he dodged one attack before he kicked them both in the back, he then grabbed the arm of the other one and twisted it's arm and used it as a shield as another one attacked and killed it's own brethren by slashing it with it's claws.

Eiji then stepped back as the last three regrouped. Ruby looked on in fascination, "It doesn't matter how skilled you are Human." she spat, "Filthy Humans must die for their crimes." she said.

"I haven't done anything." Eiji said in his defense as he dodged another slash from the plant monsters.

Another plant monster attacked but it was slashed by several cards. Ruby looked to see that they came from Yukari.

"Yukari-chan!" she said as Eiji tossed a Plant monster into another. He then kicked another one before he dodged another one's attack. Yukari held up her wand as several Bladed Card flew around her.

"You wont hurt Eiji-san." she said as she flicked her wand making the cards all attack the Plant Monsters the cards shone as they flew several times faster then before and cut the monsters down before they could really react, they all fell as they became mulch. Eiji then got in front of Yukari and caught her as she passed out from exerting all her energy. Another plant monster attacked as he covered her with his own body but the strike never came as a large Icicle was lodged in it's head.

"Mizore!" he said as she stood there her hands raised in an archery position.

"Yo." she said as ice blades grew along her arms she then fired several that hit all the Plant monsters. A blur then slashed more of them as Kurumu landed in front of Eiji.

"Kurumu!" he said as she stood in front of him her wings and claws out.

"We wondered what to you so long and we find that your luck beat us here." she said with a wink.

"Eiji-kun!" Moka shouted as she came up behind him. "Are you alright?" she asked as she checked on him and Yukari.

"I'm fine, Yukari just used up her energy to help me." he said as he took out his OOO driver. "Good thing I brought this." he said.

"Why?" Ruby asked the girls. "Why would you protects this Human?" she asked again, "Do you know what they do to the world we live in, how much damage they do to this world?!"

"Well Eiji-kun's not like that at all!" Moka stated as she took care of Yukari.

"Yeah he's not some mean spirited person he's a great person who cares about everyone." Kurumu said, "Besides what kind of women would I be to not stand by my Destined One."

"Eiji is a good person he'd never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it." Mizore said. "So I would shut up before I freeze you where you stand."

"Very well you little tramps can all die with your little piece of human trash!" Ruby hissed as more and more Plant Monsters.

"AH!" Eiji and Kurumu screamed as they stared down the monsters before them.

"How do we fight all of those even if we all fought it be to much," Moka said.

"Ah well…." Eiji said.

"No way you just got out of the Hospital you use another Combo you'll totally crash!" Kurumu said.

"We don't have much an option." Eiji said, "Trust me I'll be alright I just know." he said.

"How?" Kurumu asked him worried.

"I don't know since I woke up today I have felt stronger, faster, more powerful, I don't know why, but I feel like I'll be able to do it." he said with a smile as he took out his Medal holder.

Moka looked on worried she knew why he felt that way her blood was still in his system so he felt stronger. "Eiji-kun wait that's just…" she started.

"I know your blood, but still I know I might be able to last out long enough to win because it will be like your fighting with me." he said as he walked in front of the girls.

"My turn." he said as put on his OOO Driver as he set in a full green colored combo. More and more plant monsters then came out he was nearly outnumbered by a hundred to one.

"HENSHIN!" he called out as he scanned the belt.

"**KUWAGATA**

**KAMAKIRI**

**BATTA!" **

"**GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! GATAKIRIBA!"** (insert song: Got To Keep It Real!)

OOO had assumed his all green Combo, GataKiriBa, also known as the Strongest Combo. This Combo drew its power from the three green Core Medals: Kuwagata, Kamakiri and Batta and thus granted OOO the full power of the Greeed Uva. Throwing his head back, OOO unleashed a roar with a devastating shockwave that nearly blew everyone away. Everyone gawked at OOO and the plant monsters all turned their attention to the Kamen Rider who dashed towards the horde. His body flashed green and suddenly two more GataKiriBa OOO appeared running alongside the original and in a matter of seconds and green flashes, an entire army of Kamen Rider OOO GataKiriBa was rushing at the plant monsters.

The two forces clashed, OOO's slashed with the Kamakiri swords slashing all the Plant monsters. One slashed one then another as each OOO GataKiriBa took down several Plant monster. OOO slashed, kicked and shocked his way past the monsters. Several Branch Shade clones then went past them and tried to take down the root of the problem Ruby. One kicked at her but she dodged before another one tried to disarm her. She grew three pairs of black wings with feathers that seemed to be made of blades. She fired off several feathers that the Clones countered with their swords. One clone then produced more clones straight up like a latter as the top clone grabbed onto her leg bringing her down as the other clones did the same.

Meanwhile the army of clones kept slashing at the Plant monsters One slashed the other kicked the head of one while yet another fired bolts of lightning at more of the monsters. The girls watched in interest as OOO took down an army single handed by becoming one him self.

"Incredible." Kurumu said, she then put her hands to her cheeks as she blushed in thought.

"What's wrong with you?" Mizore asked.

"I was just wondering it he can turn back to normal but keep the clones." Kurumu said. "It be fun when you think of it."

Mizore blushed in understanding. "I agree." she admitted.

But they where both brought out of their perverted fantasy as several more plant monsters attacked them. But before they could counter several OOO Clones attacked them smashing them to pieces with flying side kicks that sent all the plant monsters flying away.

"You alright?" they all asked in unison the girls nodded and the clones then went back to fighting the monsters.

"Maybe you should, help." Moka said as she kept watch over Yukari. Several OOO Branch Shade clones protected her from more plant monsters.

"Right." they said they went off to help. Kurumu flew through the battle slashing the Plant monsters with the clones making mulch out of them, while Mizore fired off several Icicles at monsters as the Branch Shade Clones fired off bolts of electricity. Impaling and frying the plant monsters.

The clones that kept facing Ruby used their swords to block more of her bladed feathers before one ran past the others revealing he was the original OOO, he then kicked up several of the fallen blade feathers and kicked them at Ruby as they flashed green with his energy they countered the blades she fired and OOO picked one up and aimed just left of here head so he'd miss on purpose he then tossed it, Ruby moved her head so the blade missed her head but this gave him the opening he needed, as he jumped forward and head butted Ruby catching her between his horns. He then shocked her enough to knock her out as he tossed her away into the sunflower field. He then landed as all of his clones regrouped as more Plant monsters faced them as well.

All the OOO then took his scanner and scanned their belt.

"**SCANNING CHARGE!" **

All of the OOO clones jumped high into the air and positioned into flying sidekicks aimed at the army of monsters green energy then covered their extended legs as they all rocketed forward and hit all the monsters causing a large uplift of dust that blinded everyone. When the dust cleared only one OOO remained he then stood up and faced the rising Ruby. (End Song)

She looked on in shock as OOO extended his blades and got into a ready position. "Filthy Human how can you have such power!"

"That's kind of my problem!" OOO countered as he dashed forward. Ruby slashed with her wings and OOO blocked with his blades she kept attacking but OOO only blocked each attack. She then pointed her wand at his chest as she chanted something quickly she then released a blast of pink energy that pushed him back but he ripped the beam apart with his swords. Ruby then fired more of her feathers but OOO blocked them before he fired a bolt of lightning. The bolt went from one bladed feather to another using them as a road to Ruby the bolt then hit her and shocked her knocking her out of the sky.

OOO then jumped up using all his power and caught the witch before she hit the ground he then tumbled along the ground using his body to protect her as they hit the ground. Ruby looked down at the green armored hero as his eyes where turned to swirls from the tumbling.

"I think I'm gonna barf in my helmet." he said as he tried to push him self up. Ruby backed away in disgust as OOO dry heaved. OOO shook it out of his system as he stood up. "Oh man I underestimated how strong my legs where." he said. Kurumu then glomped him from behind.

"That was incredible." she said knocking him down. "And you haven't crashed from your armor yet." she said.

"Yeah but I'm still tired from making so many clones." he said.

"Sorry." she said helping him up as he tilted the belt back to normal and changed back to Eiji. Ruby then tried to reach for her wand.

"Looking for this?" Mizore said holding up the wand. "You looked distracted so I liberated you of this." she informed as an Ice blade grew out of her sleeve and she pointed it at her.

"Eiji-kun," Moka said as she came up holding Yukari.

"I'm fine." he said, "I told you I would be fine and here I am." he said with a small smile.

"Eiji-kun what about her?" Mizore asked as she didn't mover he ice blade from the witch.

"Well she's disarmed so maybe we just talk this out." Eiji said. But what no one knew was several vines had crept up behind the group.

"Why would you show me mercy?" Ruby asked.

"Because I don't want to hurt you, you seem like a good person, if you where evil you would have attacked Yukari as well." Eiji said. "I think your just confused." he said. Ruby's eyes widened at Eiji. Perhaps what Yukari said was right he was complicated. Eiji then put out his hand, "I'd like to get to know you though. And find out what's going on." he said her eyes widened again as three thorn tipped vines slashed at Eiji's back gashing his back. Eiji fell as Blood splattered the ground.

"Eiji-Kun!" the girls shouted as they went up to him.

Eiji fell as the thorns where tipped with some kind of poison that paralyzed him and froze him in place.

The vines then retreated as a figure stepped out to all of them. "I see our agreement is already starting to fall apart." it said as it revealed itself to be a Yummy, the Raptor yummy from the other day.

"That's the Yummy." Moka said as it looked at all of them. It then fired off a ball of fire at the group Ruby included but the attacked was blocked by a large wall of ice. Mizore kept the wall up as the monster kept firing more and more blasts at them.

Mizore 'tsked' at the pressure that kept hitting the wall. The Yummy then fired off a larger blast of fire that melted the wall. Kurumu then tried to slash at the monster but her claws only clanged off it's medal based body as it skidded back a foot from the impact.

It then punched forward making Kurumu raised her claws to block the hit but the Yummy's punch went through her claws and hit her in her chest and sent her flying back. Mizore then fired several spikes of Ice that the Yummy took head on it then fired a blast of fire, as Mizore made a wall of ice that looked like a flower. The blast hit dead center and was deflected across the separate petals. The yummy then roared and sent out a purple shock wave that caused the wall of ice to crack it then charged forward and slashed with the claws that too the place of it's index fingers. Mizore stepped back as the yummy kicked her back sending her tumbling along the ground.

Both girls got up as the Yummy swiped it's claws against each other. It then fired another blast of fire that Mizore barley blocked with a wall of ice. The Yummy roared again but this time the thicker wall held out.

Moka kept watch on Eiji as her friends faced the yummy. Eiji could still see but he couldn't move. He tried to push him self up but his arms just gave out again. Eiji felt so useless his body was unable to move. The Yummy kicked Kurumu away and she tumbled across the ground she was able to lessen the blow by making her nails grow again and cross them as a shield, the Yummy then shot a fire ball at Mizore but she survived be creating ice armor over her chest it cracked and fell apart as the two girl where down for the count.

The yummy then loomed over Eiji and Moka, it then looked over to Ruby. It then got ready to fire a blast of fire. But Eiji was able to distract it by grabbing it's leg. Moka then pushed the Yummy back with all the strength she could muster can sent the Yummy flying back. Moka thought fast as she grabbed Eiji's hand and used it to take off her Rosario. A bright flash of red light knocked the Yummy back as it looked upon Moka-sama she stared at the Yummy it then got up and fired another fire ball. But Moka-sama swung her leg launching a wave of air pressure that blew the fireball apart and hit the Yummy and launched it away.

"I'm disappointed in you Hino-kun." Moka-sama said as she stood in front of everyone. "Letting a weed defeat you."

Eiji tried to say something but nothing came out. "…zun…" he mumbled out.

"Hm?" Moka asked.

"Poi…son…" he said as he kept trying to move.

"Poison so that's what happened." she said, the Yummy then got up and ran at her but she kicked it away before that could happen. As it flew a loud robotic voice rang out.

"**BREAST CANNON!" **

A large red beam hit the Yummy tossing it further away as Birth stood there with his cannon smoking from firing.

"Yosh _Good Job_!" Birth said as his cannon disappeared he then came up and checked on Eiji. "So some kind of poison not lethal but he is incapable of movement." he said as he also had a medical kit inside his milk tank. He then started to work on something to help him. "Moka-san can you keep the Yummy busy while I take care of Hino and the others."

"Of course Sensei." she said not turning around as the Yummy got back up. It then charged again but Moka kicked it away. The Yummy flipped away as it fire a larger fire ball but Moka covered her leg in her energy and just kicked it back at the Yummy making an explosion that knocked the Yummy back Cell medals bled from the Yummy as it tumbled along the ground.

"Sensei what's taking so long." Moka asked.

"I'm better at open wounds not poisons," he said. "I need more time." he responded. The Yummy then got up and released another shock wave that sent Moka slowly skidding back from the wind. It then fired another fireball that she evaded before kicking up and sending another blast of wind pressure. The Yummy skidded back as it's head shot back from the impact. Moka then delivered and Ax kick to the ground that shook the Yummy up before she dashed forward and kicked the monster upside the head several times at rapid succession. She then grabbed the Yummy by it's arm and tossed it high into the air where it landed behind Eiji and Birth.

As it got up Birth fired at it from his birth buster. He then fixed the front handles to the barrel as a large sphere of energy formed at the end.

"**CELL BURST!" **

The blast shot forward and impacted the Yummy and exploded and sent it flying back as it was till intact.

"Wow these Dino ones are a lot stronger then the norm." Birth said as he reloaded.

"so what do we do?" Moka asked.

"I got nothing." he said. "Except we keep hitting it till it goes boom." he said.

The yummy then got up and fired several blasts of Fire. Birth shot them out of the air while Moka was able to kicked those that got past him away. One fire ball then got past them both and made it's way towards Eiji.

"Hino!" Birth said in shock.

But the blast hit something else as ruby had gotten between him and the blast using her wings to stop the blast. The Yummy then fired another blast that sent Ruby flying back. Eiji was still able to see this act, he then faded into some kind of darkness.

Eiji's eyes flashed purple as his body slowly started to rise. Purple energy started to rise out of his body. Three purple medals then flew out and flew around his body as his purple eyes stared at everything. The pressure coming from him woke up Kurumu and Mizore and even Yukari. They all looked on as the three medals all stuck them self into his belt and made it tilt down by itself. His O Scanner then flew up by itself and then scanned the three medals before going around the back of his waist and putting itself back in its slot. As it did that three rows of only purple coins surrounded him.

"**PTERA!**

**TORIKERA!**

**TYRANNO!" **Ice formed around him as wings and a tail or purple energy grew from his shoulders and lower back respectively.

**PUTOTYRANNOZARUS!" **

Ice spread out around Eiji as it did so it froze everything near Birth and Moka moved all the girls away from the ice, the wings then closed around him as he then pulled back his head in a roar as the ice shattered.

"RAWWAARRR!" OOO roared as everyone took in his new form.

OOO stood in a new PuToTyra form his body suit had changed to shiny white with purple stripes going down his legs, purple armor covered him; his gauntlets looked like Triceratops heads with three yellow crystal acting as the horns, his shoulder armor was large and bulky and looked like scales around them with two yellow horns set on top of them in a purple casing, he had black boots with purple clawed shoes and scales going up and down them, he had tail designed flaps on each of his thighs, two wing like flaps coming out of his shoulders flapped around his back with the cold wind that surrounded him. His helmet was purple with two wing like protrusions over his emerald eyes as the yellow crystal in his forehead grew larger and stuck out making it look like a Pterodactyl like crown on his head.

His emerald eyes shone purple as he looked around. He spotted the Yummy and stalked forward. The Yummy tried to attack but his claws broke against his armor. He then grabbed the Yummy by the face and lifted it up. The Yummy tried to shot a fire ball to make him let go but OOO only tightened his hold and the fireball exploded launching the Yummy back. As it got up OOO dashed forward faster then his thick armored form could possibly manage and punched the Yummy with earth chattering force.

The yummy tumbled back as OOO stood his ground the horns on his shoulders glowed as the Triceratops on his chest glowed. The horns then grew out and impaled the Yummy they then retracted and pulled him into OOO who punched him again. As the Yummy backed away a bit the Tyrannosaurus head glowed and the flaps on his thighs folded back over his lower back and formed a large purple tail. He then spun around and slammed the tail into the Yummy hitting him hard enough to make him fly away.

As the yummy skipped over the ground the Pterodactyl head flashed and the wing flaps turned into actual wings the where pure purple and white on the inside. OOO took off into the air and flew after the Yummy he then dropped down with a double knee slam that crushed the Yummy into the ground. He then reared his head back before he breathed a white icy mist into the Yummy's face that froze him in place. OOO flew back up and then came back down with a right legged drop kick that created a larger crater with three claw marks that spread out because of the Legster Nails on his feet. OOO then tossed the Yummy into the air and flew after him and grabbed it's leg. He then flew higher and higher as he tossed the Yummy up as it fell OOO grew his Tail Divider and slammed the Yummy down to the ground.

OOO then slowly descended as his wings disappeared. His tail flicked around behind him as the Yummy tried to get up. OOO then took the O Scanner and scanned his belt.

"**SCANNING CHARGE!"**

OOO wings grew as they flexed tightly behind him he then flapped them and released a powerful gale force wind that froze everything in front of him. The Yummy was hit by the wind as Ice grew up it's body keeping it still. OOO then slammed his hand into the ground causing purple glowing cracks to form. He then pulled his arm out and held a new weapon.

It looked like a hand ax with the purple blade coming out of a wide opened T-Rex head's mouth, it had three handles one behind the blade one extending from the T-rex head and one at the bottom behind a purple see through barrel. The weapon also had a small window on one side of the Ax blade and a slot at the top under the upper half of the T-Rex's mouth for cell medals to be inserted. OOO swung the blade as he pulled out a cell Medal and put it into the slot and he closed the T-Rex head.

"**GULP!" **it called out as he held it by the handle on the T-rex head he then folded down the handle under the Barrel and revealed a trigger as it turned out the weapon could into a gun configuration. The barrel had a black-hole forming at the end, as he aimed at the prone Yummy. He then pulled on the trigger.

"**PUTOTYRANNO HISSATSU!" **

The gun then fired forth a powerful purple beam of energy that hit the Yummy and destroyed it in a large explosion that left a small impact crater. Everyone finally got over the shock as OOO turned his weapon the Medagabaryu back to Ax mode. He then looked over at Birth and charged forward he then slashed him across the chest knocking him back.

"Oi Hino!" Birth said as he dodged another slash.

"Eiji-kun!" Kurumu shouted as she got up, OOO slashed at Birth, but Birth kept dodging him. Kurumu could feel something from deep within her Destined One's soul it was almost as if she could feel an overwhelming pain from within, was Eiji acting this way because of all the pain.

"Berserker!" Moka said in realization OOO was now uncontrollable the energy inside him was making his mind primal. Had this not been a bad time she would have wanted to fight him, but at the moment she had to stop him.

"RAWR!" he roared as he slashed back hand knocking Birth back. He then jumped up to slashed him down the middle but Birth moved out of the way. OOO then slashed again but He was then knocked back. He rolled along the ground as Moka had kicked OOO.

"OOO wake up already." she said to him OOO said nothing as he retrieved his Medagabaryu. He then dashed forward and slashed at her legs but she jumped up she then delivered an Ax kick that knocked him into the ground. OOO the burst out of the ground as he looked at the two.

"RAWR!" he roared as he slashed at Moka but she kept backing away OOO the swung around as his tail tripped the vampire. He then raised his Ax to cut her down but Birth tackled him back and tumbling along the ground. OOO then kicked birth off before he swung at him slashing his armor leaving deep gashes across his armor. Birth screamed in pain as he stumbled back. OOO then raised his hand to slash him again but Moka kicked him in the stomach knocking him back.

"RAAAWWWAAARRR!" he roared in anger as energy poured out of him. The ground started to shake at the energy emanating form OOO.

Moka looked at the power coming from him and felt a form or resemblance her other self wouldn't have been able to notice but she did this was the same energy that that Greeed Eiji face had an energy the reeked of destruction. The energy was dark and was screaming death to all who faced it. "Hino wake up already!" she shouted. OOO said nothing as he kept roaring before he let the flow of energy stop. His ax then started to glow with power as his eyes became purple. He let lose a growl as he held up the weapon.

"RAWR!" he roared as he slashed down the weapon then sent a blade of energy forward Moka just barley dodged the blade as it cut across the ground. But Moka was far from unhurt as he shoulder had a nasty burn from the static of the attack. As the wound started to heal itself OOO ran forward with his weapon raised high, His energy already enhancing the blade he then stopped mid swing and stride kicking up dust.

Moka looked as the dust cleared and in-between her and OOO Kurumu held her arms out as the berserker OOO stopped short of cleaving her with his ax. His eyes now back to pure green as he looked at Kurumu. "Kurono?" Moka said as OOO just stood there his blade inches from her face. His hand was shaking.

"Eiji-kun!" she shouted. OOO said nothing as he growled in confusion. "I know your in there! You would never hurt your friends!" she shouted as OOO tilted his head in confusion. "If your in pain then please tell us, we'll help you." she said she then got to her knees and hugged OOO around his waist shocking him. "Please just come back to us, I know you must be in pain, but you don't have to bare this alone." she cried. OOO let out a few stuttered growls as he dropped his Medagabaryu which was reabsorbed into the ground he then back away as he held his head in pain. "Eiji-kun!" she said as he Shouted in pain. His armor the turned into purple light and faded away.

Eiji stood there as he breathed heavily. "Ari…arigato…" he said as he looked up with a pained smile. "Kurumu…san…" he said as he fell forward. Kurumu then caught Eiji in her arms as he passed out. Date then came in and helped Moka up. Kurumu held Eiji in her arms as he slept with a big smile on his face.

To Be Continued:

* * *

><p>Count the medals! How many medals does OOO have available?<p>

Taka 1

Kujyaku1

Condor1

Kuwagata1

Kamakiri1

Batta1

Shachi1

Unagi1

Tako1

Lion1

Tora1

Cheetah1

Ptera2

Tprikera1

Tyranno2

Sai1

Gorilla1

Zou1

Bat1

Ookumori1

Myotis1

Ookami1

Jackal1

Kitsune1

Next time on OOO+Vampire!

"What was that power Eiji-kun used?" Mizore asked as Eiji laid in bed

"Why would a human protect me?" Ruby asked as she looked out at the full moon.

"If we do not act this world will be forever tainted by humanity." A woman said to Maki as his eyes flashed purple.

"Agreed and soon my predecessor to the destruction of the world will be born." he said as OOO PuToTyra charged at Everyone.

"I won't let this power consume me!" Eiji shouted as he was replaced by OOO PuToTyra combo.

"EIJI-KUN!" Moka shouted as OOO took off into the night air.

Next time! **Genocide! Rage! And Forgiveness!**


End file.
